Tripla X
by EmmaAndTheNight
Summary: Alla fine del college, Callie era solo una ragazza di provincia che sognava di diventare medico. Ma dal primo giorno di università, la professoressa Robbins l'avrebbe guidata nel lato più oscuro e perverso della scienza, della sensualità e della vita. Un vortice irrefrenabile, una tripla X addosso che l'avrebbe cambiata per sempre. - ogni vostra recensione è un regalo -
1. Chapter 1

Tutto esattamente identico. Non era cambiato di una virgola. Non c'era niente che sembrasse fuori posto. Calma piatta. A qualche giro ancora di orologio, sarebbe stata la giungla silenziosa, la sagra della noia. Era il quindici settembre ed era il primo giorno del mio primo anno di università. Molti altri ancora a venire prima di riuscire a diventare medico. Ero già maggiorenne da un po', e avevo finito la scuola da qualche mese. Sentivo ancora sulla mia pelle la sensazione di potere che mi aveva pervaso alla consegna del diploma. Avevo il mondo in mano e nessuno poteva fermarmi. Nemmeno più la mia scuola, di cui mi sembrava di conoscere tutto: ogni muro, ogni porta, ogni chiodo e ogni moneta di ogni distributore automatico. Un luogo che mi apparteneva così tanto e che allo stesso tempo di lì a poco avrei lasciato. Mi sentivo aliena al mio corpo, né dentro, né fuori. Per un po', mi ero sentita libera.

Ma la leggera brezza dell'estate, quel giorno, era durata solo pochi secondi per lasciare spazio a una cappa di caldo torrido che mi abitava schiacciava i polmoni come una pressa meccanica. Era il quindici di settembre e tutto era calcolato alla perfezione, scientificamente riportato in una tabella di marcia che non potevo consultare, ma di cui ero altro che l'ennesimo bottone nella scatola del cucito della nonna. Una marcia monotona che l'eccezionale gran caldo dirigeva ridendo di tutti sotto i baffi sudati. Sentivo che in fondo anche quest'anno sarebbe stato uguale agli altri, e la sensazione stupida di essere padrona del mondo mi aveva già lasciata da un bel pezzo. A scuola avevo sempre avuto voti alti, anche se in classe non esistevo. Non mi piaceva farmi vedere, e non chiedevo mai spiegazioni. Mi limitavo ad ascoltare il professore, e con quel nulla che facevo a casa, riuscivo davvero bene.

Quel quindici di settembre, pensavo che anche quell'anno sarebbe stato uguale, proprio come tutti gli altri anni della mia vita. Uguale come i colori tenui dei muri delle classi, l'odore di sudore di ascelle nelle aule piene, di fumo nel cortile, di panino riscaldato sulla piastra. Tutto in fondo era esattamente, esattamente identico, e non so se questo mi rassicurasse o mi spaventasse. Forse questa calma piatta mi stava stressando e basta, ma in fondo questo era ciò che mi permetteva di vivere la mia esistenza in santa pace, facendo pure la figura della secchiona a scuola. Dopo tutto cosa sarebbe potuto cambiare quest'anno, l'università non sarebbe stata altro che…

"Signorina, lei è con noi o nel mondo dei sogni?"

Sentii queste parole provenire da lontano, come un'eco che si disperdeva attorno a me e tornava a rimbombarmi dentro la testa. Alzai lo sguardo e mi vidi una quantità spropositata di occhi puntati addosso. Non avrei mai pensato di potermi sedere in un'aula così piena di gente.

"Guardi che dico a lei…"

La voce si faceva più autoritaria anche se comunque tremendamente femminile. Strabuzzai gli occhi sforzandomi di assumere un'espressione concentrata e mi feci largo tra le innumerevoli teste sedute nei gradoni davanti a me.

"Mi scusi" abbozzai, tra alcune risate soffocate

La professoressa era una donna bionda che doveva da poco aver passato la trentina. Portava i capelli biondi lunghi alle spalle, probabilmente piastrati, e un vestito blu scuro di cui non riuscivo a distinguere bene le forme dal punto in cui ero seduta. La sua luminosità un uno degli ultimi torridi giorni d'estate si stagliava contro la lavagna bianca già piena di segni blu, rossi e neri.

"Niente di cui scusarsi, forse la lezione è troppo poco interessante per lei"

Sapevo che mi stava provocando. Lo sentivo dal tono della sua voce. Per quanto l'immagine che avessi di lei fosse poco nitida, ero catturata dal contrasto tra il vestito scuro, i capelli color grano, e la lavagna bianca. Mi ripresi appena in tempo dai miei vagheggi per leggere un nome a caratteri cubitali su un angolo della lavagna "A. ROBBINS":

"No, mi scusi davvero, professoressa Robbins" mi schiarii la voce cercando di rendermi credibile "La stavo seguendo, può continuare"

"Ah sì?" mi stava sfidando? Ma ero solo al primo giorno! "E di cosa stavamo discutendo, signorina…?"

"Torres. Calliope Torres." mi affrettai

"Non eluda la mia domanda, signorina Torres" tagliò, scrivendo una X al lato della lavagna.

Ok, era guerra aperta. Ma io ero più furba: scorsi velocemente la lavagna in cerca di indizi. Qualche ricordo del college mi balenò per il cervello, illuminandomi: "monotonia delle funzioni, professoressa Robbins"

"Molto bene, signorina Torres," non aveva ancora finito, gli occhi puntati addosso a me "allora immagino possa spiegare ai suoi compagni come si trovano il massimo e il minimo di una funzione?"

"Sono da cercare tra i punti stazionari" non le bastava "la derivata prima uguale a zero" conclusi.

Tacquero tutti, gli occhi rivolti prima a me e poi a lei "Molto bene, signorina Torres" disse mentre scriveva le mie parole alla lavagna "Ora sì che possiamo andare avanti" mi rivolse un sottile sorriso e mi accorsi che tutto ad un tratto mi sentivo a raso di un filo elettrico. E non era solo il caldo torrido. Abbozzai un sorriso di ritorno e tornai nel mio mondo, stavolta sforzandomi di tanto in tanto di tenere un'espressione attenta ed interessata alla lezione.

La lezione finì dopo mezz'ora e mi misi in coda per uscire dalla grande aula. Doveva essere una delle più grandi dell'università. La puzza di ascelle stava diventando insostenibile.

"Signorina Torres" sentii chiamarmi da non troppo distante

"S….sì?" era la professoressa Robbins. Imbarazzata, mi avvicinai. La X scritta in pennarello rosso riluceva vicino al mio corpo e cominciavo a sentirmela tatuata addosso.

"Non mi piacciono le persone che interrompono la mia lezione. Specialmente il primo giorno del primo anno di medicina" lo avevo già capito. Dal suo bicipite nudo scese una goccia di sudore che si infranse con precisione millimetrica sull'angolo della cattedra. Come potevo notare un dettaglio del genere in quel momento? Mi stava sgridando, eppure non sentivo altro che l'imbarazzo trasformarsi in una specie di ipnosi bollente "Sa perché teniamo la lezione di matematica qui, come molte altre del primo semestre? Perché sarete decimati. Medicina è dura. E' sacrificio. E' guerra. E voi dovete dimostrare di essere pronti a tutto pur di uscirne vittoriosi."

Tacque. Pensai che era giunto il mio momento di dire qualcosa, ma altro non mi uscì dalla bocca se non "Mi scusi per prima, mi dispiace davvero". Ero davvero così patetica?

"Ne ho abbastanza delle sue scuse" da un'espressione stizzita ne assunse un'altra, tra la sfida e la provocazione pura. Il suo sorriso si aperse, beffardo: "mi dimostri che è pronta alla guerra vera. Dopodomani il programma prevede le derivate seconde e i punti di flesso. Se facciamo in tempo anche gli integrali. Veda di studiarli bene perché toccherà a lei spiegare."

Prima che potessi replicare era già uscita dalla porta, scomparsa dalla mia vista. Se anche dalla mia bocca aperta fossi stata capace di far sortire suono alcuno, probabilmente non avrei replicato comunque. Non volevo, anzi, non potevo. Quella viso angelico contornato dai perfetti capelli biondi nascondeva molto più di quanto potessi minimamente immaginare. Mi sentivo la X quasi bruciare addosso sotto i raggi di sole che entravano violenti dalle finestre chiuse. La guerra era dichiarata, e non si tornava indietro. Da una X rossa non si torna indietro mai.


	2. Chapter 2

Il momento era arrivato. Erano passate esattamente 48 ore inesorabilmente lente. Il caldo perseverava e l'estate non voleva lasciare la città. L'afa impregnava i vestiti e li faceva incollare alla pelle. La pelle sudava e il sudore cadeva sull'asfalto rovente battuto da milioni e milioni di piedi e ruote. Ogni secondo era rubato dagli orologi, quasi come se la punta di un numero sul quadrante si sciogliesse e, come una goccia di sudore, si infrangesse nell'aria, svanendo nell'eterna noia mortale della giornata. Occasionalmente c'era qualche accenno di brezza, che come una ragazzina da poco in un corpo di donna finiva sempre per dissolversi, quasi a nascondersi dietro una gonna o un vestito leggermente troppo corto.

Avevo ripassato qualcosa riguardo i punti di flesso e le derivate seconde sui miei appunti del college, in cui fortunatamente avevo avuto un professore parecchio esigente che non lasciava scampo a nessuno. La matematica non era mai stata il mio forte ma ero sempre riuscita a cavarmela con metà dello sforzo di quanto ce ne mettessero mediamente i miei compagni.

Nelle ore precedenti al mio arrivo all'università quel giorno, quel dopodomani deciso dalla professoressa Robbins, non avevo provato alcun tipo di ansia e nessuna preoccupazione mi affliggeva. La mia flemma non mi aveva abbandonata definitivamente, pensavo, nonostante quello che era successo. Mi consolai, ero rimasta sempre la stessa, e non sarebbe stata una professoressa narcisista con tendenze eccessivamente autoritarie a farmi cambiare idea. Non dovevo pagare io per i suoi problemi, davanti a tutti poi… Sarebbe andata così, avrei fatto la mia figura davanti alla classe e la questione si sarebbe chiusa con un trattato di non belligeranza tra me e la Robbins. Avevo decisamente altre cose a cui pensare.

Arrivai all'università prima degli altri per cercare di fare una buona impressione, e mi sedetti in uno dei primi posti per lo stesso motivo. La Robbins non era ancora arrivata e tutta l'aula profumava di pulito. Solo la X rossa a lato della lavagna aveva resistito a due giorni di pulizia e parecchi altri strati di sgrassatore.

Per qualche strano motivo, quel segno rosso non mi faceva sentire a mio agio. Cominciai a sudare, anche se era mattina presto ed era probabilmente l'ultima ora in cui ci era concesso respirare senza sentirci morire. Le mani mi divennero fredde e il collo si irrigidiva, mentre nella mia mente si susseguivano a velocità quadruplicata le parole che avrei usato, le formule, le ascisse, le ordinate, le curve, le rette e tutto si andava a fondere in una grande X rossa che mi negava la possibilità di muovermi e mi obbligava a essere spettatrice di me stessa.

"Buongiorno a tutti, ragazzi" la Robbins era entrata e immediatamente mi sentii gelare.

Stavolta portava un vestito color pesca, forse per attrarre meno i raggi del sole, pensai. Portava i capelli raccolti in una perfetta coda di cavallo, simmetrica sopra la nuca. Letteralmente, non riuscivo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso e avevo perso ogni capacità motoria. Pensai ad un attacco d'ansia ma non mi era mai capitato. Non mi agitavo mai, non per la scuola. Senza degnarci di uno sguardo si diresse verso la cattedra appoggiando la cartella che teneva sotto braccio e un paio di libri che portava nell'altra mano. Non aveva una goccia di sudore addosso. La stavo ancora guardando? Era girata di tre quarti quando, con un gesto di una pulizia così precisa da sembrarmi perfetto, si sciolse i capelli dalla morsa della stretta coda. Cominciavo a sentire il ghiaccio rompersi dentro di me, come una faglia desertica che si stava inesorabilmente rompendo. Si mise il piccolo elastico nero tra i denti. Mi sembrò che proprio in quel momento mi stesse rivolgendo uno sguardo tanto fugace quanto mirato. Un fulmine sul punto di infrangersi con tutta la forza della velocità della luce. Mosse la chioma bionda un po' in avanti, e poi sui lati, prima di passarsi prima una mano e poi l'altra per lungo, dalla fronte all'indietro, raccogliendoli di nuovo. Mi aveva guardato e forse aveva anche sorriso? Sentii un'altra crepa aprirsi nel terreno della mia anima. Le radici dei miei alberi vacillavano. Io su quella sedia vacillavo. Il secondo fulmine, di eguale forza al primo, gli correva quasi perpendicolare. Lo potevo sentire, si sarebbero incontrati. Mentre dopo essersi tolta l'elastico dalla bocca con due dita inarcava il collo leggermente per raccogliere meglio i capelli dentro la coda, sentii i due fulmini incontrarsi e esplodere insieme dentro al mio petto.

"Aaaaah" prima che potessi accorgermene avevo lanciato un gridolino, un lamento strozzato a metà ma inevitabile. Qualcuno si girò verso di me, quasi tutte le prime file, alcuni ridendo.

"Signorina Torres" mi apostrofò la Robbins "Emozionata per la lezione di oggi?"

Abbozzai un sorriso. Ma le mie corde vocali erano in sciopero e il petto mi bruciava ancora. Mi sembrava quasi di avere due cuori da quanto mi batteva all'impazzata.

"Venga, venga qui al posto mio," disse rompendo il silenzio mentre spostava una sedia "io sederò qui e lei illuminerà me e i suoi colleghi"

Non avevo altra scelta. Presi coraggio e mi avviai verso la cattedra. Cercai di ritrovare la voce perduta, nonostante sentissi lo sguardo della Robbins bruciarmi addosso.

"Buongiorno a tutti… io sono Callie Torres…" iniziai.

"Lo sappiamo già, cocca della prof!" gridò un ragazzo non meglio identificato, seguito da parecchie risate.

Cominciai a scrivere alla lavagna per distrarmi. Funzionò perché tacquero tutti e io potei ritrovare le parole perdute.

"Dunque, oggi parleremo delle derivate seconde e dei punti di flesso. Se facciamo in tempo, anche gli integrali" stavo facendo il verso alla Robbins? Dovevo fare reset, ma più mi impegnavo, meno ci riuscivo. Continuavo a sentirmi addosso il suo sguardo anche se ero girata di spalle. Almeno non se n'è accorta, pensai mentre mi rimettevo a scrivere. I suoi occhi verdi erano incollati a me come i nostri vestiti in quelle ultime giornate di caldo disperato.

"Se continuerai a scrivere così fitto, tra un po' non ci sarà più spazio nella lavagna" gridò lo stesso ragazzo di prima.

"Finiremo per guardarti scrivere alla lavagna per tutta la lezione" gli fece eco un altro.

"Beh, non che mi dispiaccia durante matematica…" aggiunse un terzo.

Sentii la sedia della Robbins strisciare sul pavimento in legno. Mi girai di scatto facendo cadere il pennarello che stavo reggendo. La Robbins era in piedi e fissava il suo, anzi il mio pubblico improvvisamente ammutolito. Diede una lenta scorsa alle facce che la guardavano attonita. Nessuno muoveva un muscolo. L'unico rumore fu il mio pennarello caduto che, scivolando lungo tutto il palco, cadde dal gradino proprio ai piedi della Robbins.

"Vi do dieci secondi per alzarvi in piedi, o vi prometto che vi troverò da sola, e non varcherete mai più questa soglia in mia presenza." disse, facendo gelare una seconda volta ogni singolo studente nella stanza.

Contò fino a dieci e nessuno si alzò. Fu allora che si chinò a raccogliere il pennarello e lo puntò velocemente verso tre lati differenti della grande aula:

"Lei, maglietta rossa e capello rasato. Lei, camicia bianca e occhiali neri. E anche lei, canotta rosa e nera. Non l'avrei fatta comunque mai più entrare nella mia aula vestito così. Siamo all'università non in piscina."

Qualcuno rise, tra i pochi che non erano rimasti impietriti da quello che era appena successo. I tre indicati si alzarono lentamente tra una miriade di paia di occhi che seguiva ogni loro movimento.

Sentii sbattere la porta dall'ultimo che era uscito e cominciai a chiedermi tra me e me se quello che era accaduto pochi secondi prima era un segno di pace da parte della Robbins. Se non altro di un minimo di comprensione.

"Ora può continuare, signorina Torres" la sua voce interruppe il flusso dei miei pensieri

"Grazie, professoressa Robbins", dissi, quasi automaticamente. Sentivo di doverglielo.

Inutile a dirsi, il resto della lezione scorse liscio senza alcun problema. Tutti mi ascoltavano con grande attenzione e la Robbins non dovette, e non volle, interrompere altre volte. Parlai per poco più di un'ora, feci esempi evidentemente esaustivi e non dovetti nemmeno cancellare la lavagna più di poche volte. Non mi persi in dimostrazioni inutili, e cercai delle applicazioni interessanti della teoria.

Mentre lo sciame di studenti si avviava verso la porta, e io recuperavo le mie cose dalla cattedra, sentii la Robbins avvicinarsi. Era la prima volta che ce l'avevo così vicino e sentii immediatamente pervadermi quel piacevole e ingovernabile bruciore dentro al petto.

"Molto bene, Torres" mi disse fissandomi. I suoi occhi verdi erano quanto di più profondo avessi mai visto in vita mia. Sorrideva leggermente, con aria di sfida. "E' preparata e si vede. Ma la preparazione non vale nulla contro l'insicurezza. E a me le persone insicure non piacciono per niente. Non qui dentro. Chiaro?"

"Chiaro. Mi scusi, professoressa Robbins."

"Con le scuse non si vince la guerra, Torres." Il suo sorriso si aperse a un lato della bocca, prima di sparire con lei dalla stanza.

Ero di nuovo lì, dopo due giorni, con le stesse identiche sensazioni addosso. La mia sicurezza, quella della fine del college, era definitivamente svanita? Ero sola in quella stanza per la seconda volta e non era cambiato nulla. Nessuna tregua con la Robbins. Io mi sentivo inerme e il petto continuava a bruciarmi nel pensiero dei suoi occhi verdi e dell'angolo della sua bocca, una fessura aperta che mi risucchiava inesorabilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

I giorni scorrevano sul calendario e sulla mia pelle a velocità rallentata. Il caldo non aveva intenzione di placarsi come fosse in sit-in perenne contro l'autunno, che dal canto suo non sembrava troppo interessato a tutto ciò. Aveva forse piacere a tardare e a presentarsi proprio quando meno ce lo aspettavamo.

Era una giornata di fine settembre e potevo sentire che era uno degli ultimi giorni di gloria del caldo torrido che aveva accompagnato i miei primi giorni di università. La lezione di matematica con la Robbins procedeva liscia ma sapevo che tutto questo non poteva durare più di tanto. Lo sentivo. Lo avevo capito. Avevo capito che mi aveva forse preso di mira ma non riuscivo a decifrare se fosse una cosa positiva o una cosa negativa. Il guanto di sfida che non perdeva mai occasione di lanciarmi non era altro che un attestato di rispetto, pensavo. O meglio, non pensavo, ma era qualcosa di più. Era una specie di ossessione che stava lentamente prendendo possesso delle mie ossa schiacciate dal caldo, dalle lenzuola leggere o dal sudore che mi faceva attaccare la pelle del braccio al banco.

Già mezz'ora era passata dall'inizio della lezione e stavolta stava davvero spiegando gli integrali. Mi ritrovai a pensare che ci sono persone proprio fatte per il lavoro che svolgono. La Robbins era anche sicuramente un medico, ma come professoressa era perfetta. Stavo definendo perfetto qualcuno che stava tentando di rovinarmi la vita? In fondo dubitavo, segretamente, lo facesse per aiutarmi nel cammino verso la laurea e non per una qualsivoglia ragione personale.

Quel giorno la Robbins portava una camicia di lino bianco che avrei visto meglio sulla riva di una spiaggia del Pacifico e che le cadeva comoda sulle spalle e sulle braccia. Sistemata così faceva intravedere una scollatura non particolarmente audace, in un triangolo di pelle ancora un po' abbronzata non ancora tediata dal sudore. Le maniche terminavano larghe giusto qualche centimetro prima dei suoi polsi. La porta era aperta e occasionalmente entrava nella stanza qualche folata dell'ultima brezza dell'alba. La leggera brezza che si faceva spazio tra gli stipiti le muoveva la camicia fina quel poco che bastava per scoprire un po' una spalla o l'altra, qualche volta i polsi, o i passanti dei jeans.

La Robbins spiegava fitto e non interrompeva la lezione per riprendere qualcuno (me, solitamente) come aveva fatto le altre volte. Sembrava quasi non curarsi del suo pubblico e quando si girava verso di noi manteneva sempre uno sguardo così distaccato e lontano da sembrare vacuo. Anche se in realtà di vacuo nella Robbins non c'era proprio un bel niente. Prima o poi, dentro di sé ognuno di noi pensava, avrebbe dovuto esplodere e avrebbe buttato fuori qualcuno che aveva ancora il coraggio di parlare durante le sue lezioni.

Ma anche questa fosse una previsione veritiera, non sarebbe accaduto perché nessuno si azzardava più ad aprire bocca. Non volava una mosca, nemmeno dalle ultime file della classe, da cui quelli che giocavano con il tablet se l'erano data a gambe da soli dopo le prime lezioni per non incorrere in qualche punizione più severa.

Per quanto sarebbe durata la quiete dopo la tempesta? Stava forse evitando l'esplosione implodendo dentro di sé, mentre mentalmente insultava se stessa per non saper gestire la rabbia, o meglio, il fastidio, nel migliore dei modi? Tutto questo mi frullava in testa per cercare di evitare di arrivare al pensiero che stavo, con poco successo mio malgrado, tentando di bypassare. Pensavo a me. A lei con me. A come si era accanita su di me nei giorni precedenti per futili motivi, e di come oggi non sembrava prestare minimamente attenzione a chi le stava davanti. Né io, né tutti gli altri. Ma soprattutto io. Sentivo quasi la mancanza delle sue attenzioni nei miei confronti. Mi faceva male e mi offendeva quando mi riprendeva davanti a tutti, eppure…

Eppure anche se non avevo il coraggio di ammettermelo forse mi piaceva da morire. Mi piaceva perché sapevo che in realtà forse il suo era solo un modo per prendermi sotto la sua ala protettrice. Forse voleva farmi passare le pene dell'inferno in quel frangente, con lei, lei e la sua materia, per far sì che mi temprassi. Che diventassi una guerriera. Una guerriera pronta a lottare anche contro la morte in una sala operatoria.

Mi cercai di scrollare di dosso questi pensieri con pochissimo successo. Non riuscivo a toglierle gli occhi di dosso sperando che prima o poi si incontrassero coi suoi. Che avrebbe avuto qualcosa da dirmi. O almeno mi guardasse per qualche secondo. L'aria di sfida sarebbe andata più che bene. Perché avevo bisogno delle sue attenzioni? E oltretutto, perché volevo sentirmi messa al muro da lei, dalle sue conoscenze e dal suo modo di essere?

Le parole che mi aveva rivolto nei giorni precedenti si susseguivano nella mia testa come nu vortice. Una dopo l'altra, sentivo ancora la sua voce. Non parlava di segni di integrazione come faceva ora, no, parlava una lingua completamente diversa. Una lingua che solo noi, io e lei, conoscevamo. Mi attirava a sé senza che io potessi ribellarmi. Anche se lo avessi voluto, ogni tentativo non avrebbe sortito successo. Era sempre stato così. Dal primo giorno che l'avevo incontrata. Il quindici di settembre.

La vedevo muoversi lungo il palco mentre si destreggiava tra numeri e lettere, e occasionalmente rivolgeva lo sguardo a un foglio che reggeva in mano. Nessuno osava disturbare la lezione così meticolosamente preparata e la Robbins lo aveva capito. Forse aveva già ottenuto quello che voleva? Non solo da me, ma anche da tutti gli altri. Aveva ottenuto la calma più piatta, il deserto, la steppa, sotto una cappa di afa che non accennava ad andarsene. Aveva ottenuto anche il rispetto e la paura. Noi stessi, quella classe e la sua lezione, eravamo una metafora delle condizioni atmosferiche. In stallo perenne, praticamente in stand-by da qualche giorno, e senza alcun accenno a muoverci. Come un'estate testarda che non voleva andarsene. Come se ci stesse puntando una pistola addosso, anche quando taceva. Ormai non le serviva più parlare. E nessuno osava più sfidarla. Nessuno voleva andare in guerra contro la Robbins. A nessuno sarebbe piaciuto. Quella guerra che a me mancava terribilmente tanto. Come l'aria sotto un'onda immobile di caldo torrido.

Mi maledii mentalmente quando mi accorsi che mentre ero persa nei miei vagheggi la Robbins aveva terminato la lezione, recuperato le sue cose dalla cattedra, e se n'era andata. Era uscita, sparita dalla nostra vista, come succedeva sempre. Non so perché ma avevo come la strana sensazione che forse mi aspettavo che mi avrebbe in qualche modo apostrofata, o avrebbe atteso l'uscita del resto della classe per parlare con me. Ma parlare di cosa? Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirmi? Mi aveva già dimenticata? Mentre mi facevo queste domande sapevo che non potevo più ormai riuscire a rassegnarmi. Mi sentivo ridicola ma non capivo se fosse per i viaggi mentali che mi stavo facendo, o perché la Robbins non mi aveva prestato attenzione. No, non potevo essere una qualsiasi del gruppo. Poco più di un numero, una faccia conosciuta. E non volevo. Non lo volevo per niente.

A nessuno sarebbe piaciuto andare in guerra contro la Robbins. Nessuno lo avrebbe voluto.

Tranne io.


	4. Chapter 4

Era passato un weekend. Un weekend tremendamente lungo. Quello era il primo momento in assoluto della mia vita in cui preferivo i giorni feriali. Volevo andare all'università. Approfittavo per starci in ogni momento utile. Ovvio, continuavo a uscire coi miei amici e fare le cose che avevo sempre fatto. Mi divertivo, certo, ma non riuscivo più a rilassarmi. Il venerdì non spegnevo il mio cervello per riaccenderlo la domenica sera. Non funzionava più così. Fortunatamente il caldo sembrava essersi arreso e aveva lasciato spazio durante il giorno a un sole tenue che si faceva spazio tra le prime nuvole della stagione, la notte invece a un buio ventoso che a volte faceva sibilare le finestre. Credo che l'autunno volesse sbarazzarsi della fastidiosa e testarda estate una volta per tutte.

Era il mio pensiero fisso in qualunque momento della giornata. E non sapevo nemmeno il motivo. Mi rigiravo nel letto facendomi delle domande a cui non riuscivo mai a trovare risposta. O forse non volevo trovarla. Vedevo gli occhi della Robbins seguirmi in ogni mia azione, e ogni chioma bionda per strada all'improvviso era lei. Nei fischi del vento, la notte, sentivo la sua voce che rompeva il vetro delle finestre e veniva a bisbigliarmi nelle orecchie parole che non riuscivo a comprendere. Formule matematiche forse. Non capivo da dove derivasse quell'ossessione ma sapevo che era cominciata dal primo momento in cui l'avevo vista. Aveva raggiunto il suo culmine quando mi aveva ripresa davanti a tutti in classe, e da quel picco non era mai più scesa.

Quello che più mi ossessionava era il comportamento che aveva avuto nei miei confronti durante l'ultima lezione. Sì, nei confronti di tutti, ma soprattutto nei miei. Dopotutto non ero io la sua cocca? O il suo bersaglio preferito? Forse stava meditando di cambiarlo. Mi sentii salire la nausea non appena tale pensiero mi balenò per il cervello. No, no, non poteva essere. Io ero sempre io, mi aveva scelta tra tutti senza che io me ne accorgessi o dessi il mio consenso e così sarebbe stato. Nessuno poteva prendere il mio posto. Se qualcuno avesse sentito i miei pensieri avrebbe riso ai miei tentativi di autoconvincimento. In verità la Robbins aveva probabilmente deciso di ignorarmi, perché non c'era nulla di speciale in quello che era successo. E delle stupide paranoie del cavolo non avrebbero cambiato la realtà dei fatti.

Stavo camminando lungo uno degli innumerevoli corridoi della mia università: era mattina presto ed era stracolmo di studenti, sembravano uno tsunami. Erano decisamente troppi per i miei gusti. Fortunatamente la puzza di ascelle si era un po' mitigata grazie al ribasso delle temperature. Almeno quello. Sentii una voce familiare chiamarmi alle spalle:

"Signorina Torres"

Mi bloccai. Era la Robbins, lo sapevo, lo sapevo ancora prima di girarmi. Quella voce l'avrei riconosciuta tra mille altre, anche dopo così poco tempo. Era una voce inconfondibile, femminile ma ferma.

"Buongiorno… Buongiorno professoressa Robbins" ma perché dovevo sembrare sempre un'impedita quando mi si parava davanti o mi rivolgeva la parola?

"L'ho vista un po' assente durante l'ultima lezione" mi apostrofò con il suo solito sorriso

"Ma no, professoressa, ero attentissima…" cercai di inventarmi la prima scusa che mi passava per la testa. Formulai un pensiero di senso compiuto ma le uniche parole che mi uscirono dalla bocca furono "gli integrali doppi"

La Robbins rise, sempre fissandomi: "Gli integrali doppi…cosa? Non crederà mica di dare prova di attenzione durante la mia lezione se si ricorda il nome di un argomento che ho spiegato"

"No….io…" mi maledii. E il petto ricominciava a bruciarmi di nuovo, mandando scosse bollenti in giro per tutto il corpo "Io non sono sicura di aver capito bene gli integrali doppi"

La Robbins soffocò con successo un'altra risata e con flemma seria, che io trovai davvero affascinante, mi disse in un sogghigno:

"E' abbastanza normale…" fece una pausa, e poi continuò fissandomi più intensamente "Non aver capito gli integrali doppi se li ho introdotti solo gli ultimi cinque minuti di lezioni. Cosa mi dice, signorina Torres?"

Mi maledii ancora. Ero veramente ridicola, e se per sbaglio avevo ragione a pensare che mi stesse riservando delle attenzioni speciali avrebbe presto smesso perché di speciale io avevo solo la capacità di prendermi in giro da sola. Non trovavo più le parole per rispondere. E forse era meglio stare zitta comunque. Mi uscì solo un timido sorriso imbarazzato che doveva veramente far ridere. Sorridendo ancora di un sorriso più aperto, continuò a parlarmi:

"Comunque Torres, stavo proprio pensando di proporle di fare un'altra lezione. Non mi è piaciuto che l'abbiano interrotta così i suoi colleghi. Ma stavolta non si deve preoccupare perché non metteranno mai più piede nella mia aula immagino…"

Sorrisi. Aveva proprio ragione. Poi realizzai:

"Io? Una lezione?" Non voleva mica farmela fare sugli integrali doppi? Era un altro, l'ennesimo modo subdolo di provocarmi?

"Sì una lezione…un'altra…" e poi sembrò leggermi nella mente "…non sugli integrali doppi ovviamente" e mi fece l'occhiolino

"Ah… Ok… Va bene" non sapevo che altro dire. Ero così imbarazzata che probabilmente aveva capito di avermi letto i pensieri

"L'argomento sul quale terrà la lezione glielo comunicherò alla fine dell'ora, oggi. Stia pure tranquilla per gli integrali doppi, non si tratta di quelli. E se non li avesse chiari anche dopo la spiegazione del suo collega di oggi, può venire nel mio ufficio. Ricevo di mercoledì dalle cinque alle sette".

Mi sembrò persino che abbozzasse un occhiolino. E che il suo viso fosse ancora più sicuro di sé di quanto non avesse dimostrato di esserlo fino ad ora. Mi stava invitando ad andarla a trovare? In realtà di integrali doppi non ne avevo mai sentito parlare prima, e sapevo che una spiegazione semplice in classe avrebbe risolto tutto. Dopotutto avevo tirato in ballo la prima cosa che mi era venuta in mente senza in un motivo reale. Ma sarei dovuta andare comunque nel suo ufficio? Non volevo fare la figura della sprovveduta e non volevo minimamente si accorgesse di quello che mi passava per la testa dal primo momento in cui mi aveva rivolto la parola. Ma e se avesse avuto in serbo per me qualcos'altro? L'esame del midterm non era poi così lontano e sarebbe stato saggio ingraziarmi la Robbins e non mettermela contro…

Ma cosa voleva dire la spiegazione del mio collega? Aveva chiesto la stessa cosa che aveva chiesto a me anche a un altro studente? Non potevo di sicuro chiederglielo ma mi pareva l'unica interpretazione valida. L'unica sensata e l'unica possibile. La Robbins pesava sempre le parole con la bilancia di precisione.

"Interpreto il suo silenzio come un sì" mi disse facendomi crollare, come sempre, dall'altalena pazza dei miei pensieri riguardo a lei, riguardo a noi "Quindi ci vediamo dopo a lezione, signorina Torres."

Aveva dunque un'altra mira? Un altro studente a cui rendere matematica, e forse tutta medicina, un meraviglioso incubo? Non potevo crederci eppure questo era ciò che suggerivano le sue parole, e null'altro. E più ci pensavo più mi bruciava il petto.

Mentre tutto questo si susseguiva nella mia mente a una velocità incontrollabile, la Robbins mi passò davanti, così vicino che potei sentire il profumo dei libri che portava sottobraccio. Ma quello non fu l'unico profumo che sentii, no, ce n'era un altro, più forte, che si amalgamava perfettamente con il profumo di carta stampata. Era altrettanto fresco, ma dannatamente femminile. Sapeva di fiori, anche se non riuscivo a distinguere bene quali. Profumava sicuramente di rosa antico con qualche forte nota di rosso rubino. Era il suo profumo. Il suo meraviglioso profumo.

Cominciai a sentirmi come se fossi stata drogata. All'improvviso, senza che potessi controllarlo, le immagini cominciarono a perdere definizione, quasi come se i miei occhi eliminassero volontariamente dei pixel. La mia visuale si restrinse, poco a poco, come se si facesse buio ai lati delle pupille. Le voci dei passanti erano diventate un ovattato sottofondo di un'unica voce più nitida, che mi suonava in testa come un'eco: quella della Robbins. La mia testa si protese automaticamente verso il soffitto senza che io ne avessi dato comando al mio cervello. Bianco sporco a bassa definizione. E come appena assassinata da una pistola profumata, il soffitto fu l'ultima cosa che vidi prima di cadere, inesorabilmente, sul pavimento freddo.


	5. Chapter 5

Mi facevano male. Dio, se mi facevano male. Mi faceva male il minimo sforzo di aprirli. Anche fosse stato per un'infima fessurina che avrebbe permesso alla luce di entrare, e a me di capire cos'era successo.

"Callie…"

La voce mi arrivava come un'eco. Non riuscivo proprio a distinguerla.

"Callie… Puoi sentirmi?"

Era la voce di una donna. Una voce dolce e gentile. Ma non mi pareva di conoscerla.

"Il…il profumo…" risposi sforzandomi di parlare per far capire che ero ancora viva

Sentii il suo sospiro di sollievo.

"Calma, calma." mi tranquillizzava "Ora non serve parlare. Puoi aprire gli occhi, adesso? Non è successo niente…" mi diceva, e la sua voce era come una carezza sul mio corpo gelato

"Mi… mi fa male…" abbozzai "Mi fanno un po' male"

"Lo so" mi rispose subito "Lo so, ma vedrai che dopo averli aperti passerà tutto"

Mi fidai. La sua voce mi intimava di fidarmi e mi fidai. Li aprii. Una forte luce bianca mi atterrò violentemente dentro agli occhi e non mi fece vedere niente per qualche secondo. Poi vidi il soffitto. Lo stesso soffitto. L'unica cosa che mi ricordavo.

"Dove sono?" cominciavo a ragionare, a voler sapere

"Sei nell'infermeria dell'università" mi disse un'infermiera. Era giovane, la pelle color cioccolato e non doveva essere molto più grande di me. Mentre mi parlava sorrideva molto, e di tanto in tanto spuntavano dei denti bianchissimi e perfettamente allineati.

"Cosa… Cosa è successo?" cercai di ricordarmi. E ricordai la Robbins. Il profumo della Robbins. All'improvviso mi pentii della domanda."

"Mi è quasi svenuta tra le braccia, signorina Torres"

Questa voce la conoscevo. Era la Robbins. La Robbins era nella mia stessa stanza. Non potendo girare la testa, visto che cadendo avevo sbattuto il collo, ma potevo comunque sentire che sorrideva con il suo solito ghigno di sfida. Probabilmente quella era la fine di tutto, la pietra sopra al mio essere speciale per lei. Non ero altro che un'idiota che era svenuta, svenuta per il suo profumo rosa antico a punte di rosso vermiglio…

L'infermiera sembrò cogliere il mio momento di difficoltà (ma ero davvero così facile da leggere?):

"Sono cose che succedono, Callie, non ti preoccupare" mi disse posandomi una mano sulla fronte "durante il tuo percorso per diventare medico lo capirai anche tu. Avrai avuto uno sbalzo di pressione. Sai, il tempo, lo stress…"

Sì, sì, il tempo, lo stress, e la Robbins…

"…in più hai anche un rialzo di temperatura. Anche se fortunatamente la botta che hai preso è lieve e passerà nel giro di pochi giorni. Un po' di riposo e tutto si sistemerà"

"Grazie…" dissi, non trovando un commento più appropriato.

"Grazie davvero, Maggie" fece di rimando la Robbins alzandosi per stringerle la mano. Ora erano entrambe davanti a me, grano e cioccolato, entrambe bellissime e così diverse. Sentii di nuovo il profumo. E non se ne andava, mentre oltre al collo che mi faceva male, cominciava a bruciarmi di nuovo il petto. "Faremo in modo di non tornarci più qua dentro, dico bene signorina Torres?"

Mi guardò. Mi guardò come mi guardava sempre e forse questo mi consolava. Ero sempre e comunque sua.

"Sì… Certamente professoressa Robbins."

"Ora andiamo, Torres. Sarà bene che torni a casa. Gli integrali e tutto il resto possono attendere".

Salutammo e ringraziammo ancora la gentile infermiera avviandoci verso la porta. Stavamo percorrendo il corridoio che portava all'uscita principale del campus, e per ovviare l'imbarazzo tirai fuori dalla tasca il mio cellulare. Si era spento per l'urto. Dopo averlo riacceso, scrissi, mentre la Robbins mi camminava accanto:

_"__Ciao papà, sono svenuta all'università. Non ti preoccupare, solo un calo di pressione e un po' di febbre. Puoi venirmi a prendere per riportarmi a casa? Grazie, C._"

Mi rispose solo di sì, ma sapevo che era perché stava già correndo verso l'università per riportarmi il prima possibile. Potevo percepire la sua preoccupazione anche dietro un monosillabo, anche dall'altro capo del telefono senza peraltro sentire la sua voce. Questo mi faceva stare ancora peggio perché non solo lui era in pensiero, ma io non avevo mai mentito a mio padre, non così. Non ero abituata e non riuscivo a sentirmici a mio agio. Ma non avevo altra scelta. Cosa avrebbe pensato se gli avessi detto la verità? Se avessi ammesso che ero svenuta per perentoria decisione del mio naso? Avrei dovuto controllarmi, non sciogliermi come neve al sole sotto un profumo dalle tonalità rosa e rosse. Specialmente se quel profumo risponde al nome di Arizona Robbins.

"Allora, Torres," incalzò "viene qualcuno a prenderti? Non starà qui un minuto di più."

"Sì, professoressa, non si preoccupi, sta arrivando mio padre" suonavo sempre così ubbidiente quando le rispondevo. Come se mi aspettassi qualcos'altro dietro l'angolo, un qualcosa, però, che non sapevo definire. "Non ci metterà molto quindi non si preoccupi davvero"

"Finché mi sviene davanti, Torres, non posso fare a meno di preoccuparmi" disse, con una parvenza di sorriso sincero, e probabilmente per sdrammatizzare "Devo pensare che allora lei sia andata nel panico più totale perché non se la sente di presentare ancora davanti ai suoi colleghi?" ed ecco che era tornato il solito sorriso di sfida.

Ma com'era possibile? Mi leggeva i pensieri sulla fronte? Uscivano delle scritte del tipo "mi sento tremendamente a disagio" o "non so come comportarmi perché mi sento sempre con le spalle al muro e il suo profumo mi manda fuori di testa"? La frittata era fatta. Pensava sul serio che non mi interessasse, che non mi sentissi in grado.

"No, no, no" mi affrettai a dire, cercando di salvarmi "la sua materia mi interessa molto e sono onorata di poter fare lezione davanti alla classe"

"Non serve sprecarsi in complimenti, Torres" ero suonata davvero così leccapiedi? "Se non si è sentita bene non è certo per quello e stavo scherzando naturalmente." Stava scherzando perché aveva capito che mi faceva qualche effetto strano? Il petto mi bruciava più forte "Dopotutto ha già presentato egregiamente una volta e non vedo perché non dovrebbe essere così di nuovo. Si dice sempre che la seconda volta è meglio della prima…"

Sorrisi imbarazzata. Mi toglieva sempre le parole dalla bocca in senso letterale. Forse me le toglieva già dalla testa. Non riuscivo a formulare nulla di senso compiuto. Nella mia testa c'era solo rosa antico e rosso vermiglio.

"Torres, credo che quell'auto sia suo padre che è arrivato"

Era papà. Con un viso preoccupato che mi intimava di salire il prima possibile. Salutai la Robbins, che di rimando mi disse:

"Arrivederci Torres, ci vediamo presto a lezione. Per recuperare quello che perderà si studi i capitol del libro e sarà in pari. Lo faccia perché al midterm non manca tanto. E mi raccomando, si riprenda. A presto, anzi, prestissimo."

Potei sentire l'ultima scia di profumo mentre si allontanava e il rumore dei suoi piccoli tacchi echeggiava lungo il corridoio allontanandosi fino a sparire. Solo in quel momento uscii e salii in macchina:

"Piccola mia, come stai?" mi disse mio padre di fretta mentre ripartiva

"Tutto a posto, papà, davvero…" ma a chi credevo di darla a bere? "un calo di pressione e un po' di febbre, tutto qua. Mi riposo e torno come nuova"

"Lo so, tu sei forte" mi rispose "Ma mi sono preoccupato perché non ti era mai capitato prima d'ora"

Le ruote scorrevano sull'asfalto mentre ci allontanavamo dall'università e non potevo dargli torto. Ci allontanavamo dalla Robbins, dai tacchi, dal profumo, dai capelli color grano, dalle camicie di lino e dai sorrisi di sfida. Aveva ragione, non mi era mai capitato prima d'ora.

"Lo so, papà" dissi "lo so…" E caddi in un sonno profondo.


	6. Chapter 6

I giorni a casa si susseguivano lenti e quasi interminabili. Ne passai tre ma ne persi solo uno di lezione. Viaggiavo tra il letto dove cercavo di dormire e il divano dove cercavo di studiare. L'estate era ormai finita e il freddo si stava riprendendo il dominio incontrastato della città, com'era sempre stato nei secoli dei secoli. Penso che la parte peggiore dell'onda di calore che era arrivata, fu proprio il suo essere inaspettato. Non eravamo pronti e in realtà non lo eravamo mai stati.

Inaspettato come quello che stava succedendo a me All'università e dentro di me. Cosa scattava nel mio cervello quando si trattava della Robbins? Non riuscivo a rispondermi. L'inerzia che mi prendeva quando mi si parava davanti era la stessa che caratterizzava i miei pensieri. Facevo di quei viaggi lunghissimi pensando ai nostri dialoghi e ai nostri sguardi ma non ne cavavo niente. Una ricerca esasperata che non mi portava da nessuna parte, se non all'esasperazione.

Esasperata, ecco cos'ero. Ma allo stesso tempo mi sentivo costantemente eccitata. Quasi fosse primavera. Era un'inerzia che dentro mi faceva saltare, mi faceva correre, mi faceva ridere delle cose più stupide. Specialmente quando queste riguardavano la Robbins. Era primavera dentro di me, anche se non me lo sapevo spiegare. Ed era così incontrollabile che qualche giorno prima ci avevo perso pure i sensi.

I miei genitori non mi avevano mai visto studiare così tanto. Specialmente studiare matematica. Era sempre stata una materia a cui mi dedicavo in maniera sporadica, proprio quando era strettamente necessario, ma in cui, come in tutto il resto, ero sempre andata discretamente bene. Mentre mia madre poco se ne curava, credo che mio padre stesse capendo meglio di me che mi stava succedendo qualcosa di strano. Ogni volta che incrociava il mio sguardo mi sorrideva sornione. Quando mi perdevo inesorabilmente nei miei pensieri, e poi rinvenivo magicamente, trovavo sempre lo stesso sorriso ad aspettarmi. Ma stava zitto. Saggiamente, taceva. Per mia fortuna. Anche perché non avrei avuto la più pallida idea di come avrei potuto o dovuto rispondergli.

C'era solo un nome che mi frullava nella testa ed era il suo. Studiavo la sua materia e quando non studiavo, facevo innumerevoli viaggi mentali. Viaggiavo sui binari delle funzioni non monotone, con impervie salite, alti picchi, burroni ripidi e infime fosse. Viaggiavo quasi costantemente, tra lo studio e la Robbins. Era la mia primavera, nonostante l'autunno avesse già da un pezzo preso il sopravvento. Ero fuori tempo con tutto il resto tranne me stessa. Ero contenta ma non sapevo nemmeno io esattamente per cosa.

Poi ricadevo, ricadevo giù per una funzione decrescente quasi parallela all'asse delle y. Cadevo verso il punto di minima senza sapere come la monotonia sarebbe poi cambiata. Era una discesa in caduta libera al cui confronto le montagne russe erano il deserto del Gobi. Ero costantemente sull'orlo del precipizio ma era così bello che quando me ne accorgevo era sempre troppo tardi. Ma anche se me ne fossi accorta, probabilmente non mi sarei spostata comunque.

Erano i suoi capelli che raccontavano estate? O il colore erba appena tagliata di fresco dei suoi occhi? Le sue camicie di lino mi coccolavano il sonno che non riuscivo a trovare. Mi guidavano lungo quella tortuosa strada che percorrevo senza sosta nel mio cervello. Non sapevo nemmeno dove mi avrebbe portata, non c'era una destinazione non c'erano cartelli né indicazioni. Nel chilometraggio incerto ma persistente del mio cuore non esisteva il cambio manuale. Spingevo inconsciamente l'acceleratore lungo una strada scoscesa, come lungo gli scogli dell'oceano: le falesie correvano come podisti al fotofinish a infrangersi sulle onde, su quel mare così grande che faceva paura anche solo a pensarlo. Così ero io, in corsa perenne e col piede sul pedale di destra.

Mi sarei schiantata? Ero davvero pronta a correre il rischio di farmi seriamente del male? Avrei potuto restare ferma. Mi davo dei pizzicotti al cervello occasionalmente, giusto per ricordarmi che ero io la stupida che si era infilata in quella situazione. Io, proprio io, da sola, con quello sguardo inebetito alla prima lezione della Robbins. Potevo ancora ricordarmi il vestito che aveva, la sua pelle sudata e il suo sguardo indagatore. Ma cosa c'era che mi aveva catturato così tanto?

Era il rispetto che sentivo portasse nei miei confronti? O il suo profumo rosa antico e rosso vermiglio? Mi rendevo conto che cominciava ad occuparmi ogni singolo pensiero. Di tanto in tanto avevo veramente paura, e il suo misterioso modo di comportarsi nei miei confronti non aiutava di certo le mie paranoie a svanire. Cosa si celava dietro l'angolo? Mi sentivo stupida a farmi questa domanda quando la risposta la conoscevo benissimo. Dietro l'angolo c'era il midterm, che si avvicinava inesorabilmente. Oltretutto non avevo ancora ben chiara la procedura degli integrali doppi mio malgrado e sarei dovuta andare veramente a ricevimento dalla Robbins prima che arrivasse l'esame.

L'esame. Ecco, appunto. Mi doveva andare bene per forza. Dovevo dare il massimo. Non potevo accontentarmi come avevo sempre fatto. Non con lei. Non l'avrebbe accettato e io non ero pronta a perdere un'altra volta la sua considerazione. E se per caso l'avevo già persa? Cercai di allontanare il pensiero pensando al suo sorriso, e in parte ci riuscii. Ci riuscii meglio quando vidi una bionda per televisione e il mio stato catartico fintamente primaverile ritornò come un vecchio amore che finge di non essersene mai andato.

Un'altalena. Incessantemente su e giù, giù e su. In un parco giochi in cui io ero in tutto e per tutto fuori stagione. Ma non sentivo freddo. La primavera vinceva tutto e mi dava la sensazione di essere invincibile. Anche se alla Robbins non avevo dimostrato esattamente questo. Lei mi faceva sentire anche tremendamente vulnerabile. E intanto continuavo a spingermi incessantemente, senza la minore capacità (o volontà?) di fermarmi.

Cosa nascondeva la Robbins? Dal giorno che aveva disegnato quella X alla lavagna col pennarello rosso, dopo avermi ripreso, non potevo più liberarmi. La primavera insegnava matematica e mi aveva rapito. E io avevo la sindrome di Stoccolma.


	7. Chapter 7

Il ritorno all'università era stato meno traumatico di quanto previsto. In realtà non aspettavo altro. Non ce la facevo più a stare a casa a farmi i miei viaggi mentali. Li facevo anche lì, ma almeno avevo qualcosa che mi distraeva, come le lezioni. Ma soprattutto avevo la Robbins. Non trovavo comunque risposta alle mille e mille domande che mi frullavano in testa, ma il suo sorriso era per me una procrastinazione convincente.

Mentre percorrevo il lungo corridoio che mi avrebbe portato alle scale che mi avrebbero portato ad un altro corridoio che mi avrebbe portato al suo ufficio, mi sentivo davvero come se stessi per andare in guerra. Andavo in guerra nella milizia volontaria perché davvero avevo bisogno di una spiegazione (o per qualche altra ragione)? Oppure c'era la leva obbligatoria, la Robbins mi aveva detto di andare e io non potevo esimermi dal farlo? E se ci fosse stato qualcos'altro dietro?

Le domande non mi lasciavano in pace ma nonostante questo continuavo a camminare. Camminavo al ritmo dei miei punti interrogativi, ferma e decisa verso quella che era la mia meta scritta dal primo giorno di università. Lo sentivo, e non c'era modo di togliermi questa sensazione di predestinazione di dosso. Salii le scale con lo stesso ritmo, non c'era niente che mi potesse fermare. Dopo tanto tempo mi sentivo sicura, pensavo persino che entrare nel suo ufficio sarebbe stata la consacrazione del nostro rapporto.

Ma quale rapporto? E se magari esisteva solo nella mia testa? Erano le cinque e tre quarti quando arrivai al corridoio degli uffici dei professori. Avevo calcolato di arrivare dopo l'orario di inizio per lasciare il posto a coloro che avevano davvero bisogno di una spiegazione. Oltretutto, per quanto non volessi ammetterlo, avrei preferito non avere nessuno che aspettasse fuori dalla porta mentre io ero dentro l'ufficio della Robbins. Anche se non sapevo bene il perché, mi sembrava fosse nell'ordine più naturale delle cose.

Trovai subito il suo ufficio perché c'erano due ragazzi che aspettavano fuori dalla porta, e mi pareva di averli già visti a lezione. Preferii arrangiarmi e leggere la targhetta fuori dall'ufficio che chiedere a loro. Non volevo passare per stupida o sentirmi dire ancora che ero la cocca della prof. Forse lo ero ma non erano affari loro. Mi avvicinai, ed eccola lì, in rosso scuro su sfondo bianco: "prof. A. ROBBINS".

Giusto. Ero nel posto giusto. Più giusto di quanto non avessi mai sentito in vita mia. Ma cosa mi aspettava dietro quella porta? Non ne avevo la più pallida idea. I vetri opachi non permettevano di vedere all'interno. Si sentiva una voce femminile ma conoscevo quella della Robbins troppo bene per sapere che non era la sua. Funzioni esponenziali. Parlavano di funzioni esponenziali ma la voce della Robbins non si sentiva. Ma doveva per forza essere lì dentro…

La porta si aprì e uscì una ragazza con le guance arrossate dall'imbarazzo. Ma la Robbins usava lo stesso trucco con tutti? Non poteva essere, pensai, ero io quella speciale. Si aprì la porta ma lei non uscì, e così entrarono i due ragazzi che erano in fila davanti a me. Stesso discorso, si sentivano solo le loro voci ma non quella della Robbins. I dieci minuti che seguirono passarono lenti come se si sforzassero di correre lungo un orologio rotto. Fu una delle attese più lunghe della mia vita ma sentivo che ne valeva la pena.

"Puoi entrare, abbiamo finito." uno dei due ragazzi diede uno sguardo ai fogli che tenevo sottobraccio "Ma se ti servivano gli integrali doppi avresti potuto entrare con noi. Siamo andati a chiederle la stessa cosa"

Non feci nemmeno in tempo a rispondere che se n'erano già andati. Non volevo entrare con qualcun altro, non se ne parlava minimamente. Io dovevo essere da sola, sola con lei, ad aspettare qualcosa che non sapevo nemmeno cosa fosse. A suggellare il nostro rapporto…

"Torres, pensa di entrare o parliamo del più e del meno sullo stipite della porta?"

Conoscevo quella voce. Era la Robbins che, a braccia conserte, mi stava osservando perdermi nei miei pensieri. Chissà da quanto tempo… Potevano essere stati anche dieci secondi, ma di sicuro erano stati tra i più imbarazzanti della mia vita. Potevo peggiorare ancora di più la mia posizione?

Entrai. Il suo ufficio non si distingueva dal normale studio di un professore, se non per il suo ordine. Era perfettamente pulito e ogni cosa era al suo posto, ogni libro e ogni cartella. Aveva anche una serie di premi su una mensola dietro la poltrona in cui sedeva. Di fronte sedevo io, su una sedia molto più scomoda. La finestra era aperta e faceva rilucere i premi così elegantemente posati:

"Gliel'ho mai detto, Torres, che sono uno dei migliori pediatri a livello internazionale? Sono sicura che l'ha sentito dire di me" disse a metà tra lo scherzoso e il fiero

"Mi scusi io…" mi aveva beccata a guardare i premi "Complimenti. Sono veramente tanti premi"

"Grazie, grazie… Vede, Torres, il duro lavoro premia sempre" sorrise ancora, prima di tornare seria "Ora veniamo a noi, che non mi piace perdere tempo in convenevoli. E' venuta qua per gli integrali doppi vero? Ho visto che ha aspettato fino a che tutti gli altri non se ne sono andati, quindi dev'essere davvero qualcosa di importante"

Mi aveva beccata di nuovo. Mi beccava sempre. Stavolta dovevo proprio dire qualcosa e non potevo tacere.

"Vede, ho questi esercizi che non mi sono molto chiari nonostante abbia provato più volte a farli a casa…"

Prima che potessi terminare la frase allungò il suo corpo lungo la scrivania protendendosi verso di me. Non distoglieva il suo sguardo, fisso sui miei occhi, anche in quel momento in cui stava prendendo i fogli. Ma non guardava loro. Guardava me. E sorrideva, sorrideva con quel solito sorriso.

Mentre si avvicinava potei sentire ancora, forte come sempre, il suo profumo. Mi era entrato dentro e non sarebbe più uscito. Ma dov'era sparita la sicurezza che sentivo salendo le scale? Non ero più la stessa che aveva camminato per quei corridoi? Cosa mi succedeva quando mi trovavo nella stessa stanza della Robbins?

Oltre al profumo notai anche la sua scollatura. Portava ancora la stessa camicia di lino che portava in estate, stavolta con una canottiera di pizzo sotto, e probabilmente un cardigan che si era già precedentemente tolta. Mi ritrovai a viaggiare lungo le due cuciture con lo sguardo e con la mente. Senza potermi fermare, fino a che non raggiunsi il punto dove si incontravano, appena sopra il suo seno.

"Signorina Torres, mi sta seguendo o la sua testa è da un'altra parte?" mi apostrofò scuotendomi dai pensieri sconnessi che mi stavano possedendo. Notai che nonostante mi avesse rimproverato, non si era spostata di un centimetro. Era ancora lì, a una decina di centimetri da me.

"Io… Veramente mi scusi. La stavo seguendo." ripetei l'ultimo passaggio dell'esercizio, la derivazione della parte in x, ma solo perché l'avevo vista scritta sul foglio. Mi strinsi la mano da sola per il colpo di genio, ma la Robbins parve accorgersene:

"Mh… Sì, va bene" disse poco convinta, "allora possiamo continuare, Torres."

Ma così dicendo non si spostò, anzi. Si avvicinò ancora più pericolosamente. Il suo profumo era sempre più forte, era dentro di me e dentro ai miei occhi che viaggiavano sul suo petto. Pensai che sarei svenuta un'altra volta. La camicia di lino e la canottiera col pizzo lasciavano intravedere la sua pelle ancora leggermente abbronzata. Mi sforzai di mantenere la calma e strinsi il tavolo con una mano. Lo strinsi più forte che potevo.

"Signorina Torres…"

Alzai lo sguardo. E fu il mio errore più grande perché la Robbins mi stava fissando. Il suo sguardo era inchiodato ai miei occhi e potevo vedermi riflessa nel loro verde fresco. Era come tuffarmi in un mare tropicale, senza sapere se poi ne sarei mai uscita. Eravamo pericolosamente vicine e mi persi nel disegno perfetto delle sue labbra strette. Non potevo credere di trovarmi così vicina a lei. Non potevo credere che stessi veramente pensando di ridurre ancora la distanza . Continuavo a tenere la presa sul tavolo come se servisse a qualcosa. Il cuore mi batteva all'impazzata e il petto mi bruciava come se stesse per scoppiare. Mi accorsi che stava scrivendo qualcosa sul foglio, pur senza distogliere lo sguardo da me:

"Questa" disse mentre appoggiava delicatamente la penna chiusa tra le labbra, stringendola leggermente con i denti, "è perché non deve distrarsi mentre spiego, se non l'avesse ancora capito dalla prima volta, signorina Torres.", tolse la penna e la appoggiò piano sulla scrivania, con un piccolo rumore sordo.

Si allontanò, sempre fissandomi, rimettendosi seduta comoda sulla poltrona. Aveva ripreso la penna e continuava a giochicchiarci con le dita. Mi rendeva ancora più nervosa di quanto non fossi. E le sue labbra così vicine mi mancavano già.

Abbassai lo sguardo per vedere cosa c'era scritto sul mio foglio e sentii il petto bruciarmi ancora di più. C'era scritto qualcosa a lato della pagina, poco lontano da un _dy _di un esercizio ma ben distinguibile da tutto il resto del testo. Era scritto in penna stilografica rossa.

Una X.


	8. Chapter 8

Il giorno era arrivato. Mi svegliai e non mi servì molto per processare che il giorno era ufficialmente qui. Entro poche ore sarei stata seduta nella grande aula a gradoni con chissà quante altre persone con lo stesso unico obiettivo: il midterm di matematica. Ma io non ero come loro, e lo sapevo molto bene. Io facevo parte di quella stretta cerchia di persone che non davano matematica solo per passarla, ma per prendere il voto più alto. Volevo l'eccellenza. E più che altro, sapevo che la Robbins la voleva da me. Non potevo deluderla. Non di nuovo.

Erano passati parecchi giorni dall'ultima volta che l'avevo vista a tu per tu a ricevimento. Non potevo togliermi la sensazione di incompiutezza di dosso, la stessa che avevo avuto non appena si era protesa verso me e il mio foglio di esercizi. Sarebbe dovuto succedere qualcos'altro? Forse sì, ma non sapevo ancora cosa, e stavo aspettando quel momento da tempo ormai.

Ma l'unica scadenza che oggi contava era l'esame. Mi alzai dal letto e scostai la tenda della camera. Fuori era un giorno grigio e le nuvole erano palesemente cariche di pioggia. Dovevo sbrigarmi ad andare all'università se non volevo ritrovarmi lavata da capo a piedi. Fortunatamente avevo preparato questo momento da un po' e avevo già tutti i vestiti sistemati pronti solo per essere indossati. Dopo essermi fatta una doccia, mi vestii e mi truccai. Presi la prima cosa che trovai in frigo e scappai fuori. Pensai che avrei avuto tempo di bermi un caffè all'università.

Così fu, e mi ritrovavo barricata dentro al bar del campus con il mio caffè mentre fuori imperversava un acquazzone che non lasciava scampo a nessuno. Fu lì che entrò, con uno splendido impermeabile abbinato a degli stivali di pelle nera. Brandiva un lungo ombrello bagnato in mano ma lei era rimasta perfettamente asciutta. Scosse un po' i capelli biondi sulle spalle. Gli unici capelli che a quanto pare non erano toccati dall'elevatissimo tasso di umidità. Ma non mi sorprendevo ormai più, lei era la Robbins.

Mi aspettavo che si sarebbe avvicinata a me. Mi aspettavo un saluto, qualche parola, e invece parve non vedermi. D'altra parte il bar era pieno ma questo non poté non farmi male. La vidi parlare con alcuni colleghi, in una versione amichevole di lei che non avevo mai immaginato, nonostante mantenesse bene intatta la sicurezza di sé anche davanti ai suoi pari lavorativi.

Pensai bene di andarmene dal bar visto che non avrei avuto nessun contatto con lei e il mio caffè era finito. Inoltre la pioggia si era placata per qualche minuto e tutto questo rendeva quello il momento perfetto per filarsela. Cercai la classe dell'esame nel tabellone luminoso del corridoio. Non fui sorpresa, visto il numero di persone che l'avrebbe sostenuto, di leggere che si sarebbe tenuto proprio nell'aula a gradoni. Mentre mi avviavo controllai l'orologio: 8.42. Mancava ancora più di un'ora ed ero ampiamente in anticipo. Non avevo null'altro da fare e così, arrivata, spinsi la pesante porta e mi sistemai in uno dei posti a sedere. Erano tutti vuoti, ovviamente, così scelsi un posto sul corridoio lungo le prime file, di modo che mi avrebbe consegnato l'esame prima che alla maggior parte degli altri. E ovviamente, così mi avrebbe anche vista e tenuta sott'occhio per tutta la durata dell'esame.

I minuti scorrevano e man mano che si avvicinava l'ora X i miei colleghi cominciavano ad arrivare. La maggior parte vestiva con facce funeree che non tradivano alcuna speranza di compassione della matematica nei loro confronti. Qualcuno studiava, altri ascoltavano la musica per tenere a bada la tensione.

A cinque minuti dall'inizio entrò, perfettamente asciutta come prima, e salutò posando impermeabile e ombrello, mentre il silenzio cadeva nell'aula, come succedeva sempre al suo arrivo:

"Buongiorno ragazzi, il giorno X è arrivato" disse sorridendo "Prendete posto e fatelo senza disturbare i vostri compagni. E' il giorno dell'esame e da questo momento in poi mi aspetto la massima serietà da tutti voi."

Anche gli ultimi si sedettero e non si sentì nemmeno più il rumore di una sedia. Prese in mano i compiti e disse:

"Molto bene. Darò questi due blocchi uno a destra e uno a sinistra e voi fate scorrere verso il fondo della classe. Fate in fretta che dopo di noi l'aula è prenotata. E soprattutto non girateli finché non lo dico io."

I compiti viaggiavano per le file a velocità supersonica e in men che non si dica la consegna fu terminata.

"Da questo momento in poi" e prese in mano l'orologio "potete cominciare. Avete un'ora e un quarto" disse scrivendo alla lavagna in grande "INIZIO: 10.05. CONSEGNA: 11.25"

Mi buttai a capofitto sul mio esame senza alcuna distrazione. La Robbins era troppo lontana perché potessi sentire il suo profumo o avere qualsiasi sorta di altro pensiero e ringraziavo la mia saggia scelta del posto a sedere per questo. Decisi di metterci tutta me stessa. Glielo dovevo, dopotutto. Credeva in me e non potevo deluderla. Non questa volta. Fortunatamente avevo fatto parecchi esercizi a casa, specialmente nei giorni dopo lo svenimento, e non ebbi particolari difficoltà a terminare il compito. La Robbins, dal canto suo, non poteva nemmeno fissarmi come faceva spesso, troppo impegnata com'era a cercare potenziali copiatori. Ma non ne trovò. Non ne trovò perché non ce n'erano. Nessuno aveva il coraggio di copiare con lei.

Erano passate da poco le dieci e quaranta ed era il compito di matematica più veloce della mia storia scolastica. Vidi qualcuno che cominciava già ad alzarsi e a consegnare, ma io decisi di prendermi altri dieci minuti per controllare che non avessi commesso errori, specialmente stupidi. Dopo un numero maniacale di volte in cui avevo scorso ogni esercizio, anche al contrario, decisi che era giunto il momento. Non avrei voluto consegnare insieme a tutti gli altri e rischiare di passare inosservata. Anche se sentivo, perché era sempre stato così, che da sole avrebbe sicuramente cercato di mettermi in difficoltà. Mi alzai e nonostante feci apposta rumore con la sedia la Robbins non alzò lo sguardo finché non mi ebbe a un metro di distanza.

"Torres, già terminato?" mi disse sorridendomi. Aveva gli occhi che riflettevano il temporale di quella mattina

"Sì, professoressa. Devo firmare da qualche parte per la consegna…?" dissi

"E' preparata, Torres. Ma d'altra parte una che arriva più di un'ora prima dell'esame non può non esserlo." mi disse allungandomi il foglio delle firme.

Dunque mi aveva vista, mi aveva vista e aveva finto di no. Ma che cosa si celava dietro tutto questo mistero?

Mi piegai per firmare. Ma mentre allungavo il braccio per riempire la mia casella, inavvertitamente ci feci scivolare sotto il mio compito, che stava a pochi centimetri dal foglio delle firme sulla cattedra. Il foglio stava per cadere e in una fatale frazione di secondo sia io che la Robbins cercammo di prenderlo. La mia mano volò sulla sua che si era mossa leggermente più in fretta. Lei aveva preso il foglio ma io le avevo preso la mano. La sua pelle era liscia e tiepida, e potevo sentire le vene in evidenza sul dorso della mano. Un brivido mi scorse dalla punta dei piedi fino ai capelli e mi scosse tutta, fermandosi ad esplodere in mezzo al petto. Ritirai la mano imbarazzata quando mi resi conto che eravamo davanti a tutti, e che probabilmente qualcuno aveva seguito tutta la scena. Non volevo che nessuno sapesse. La ritirai in preda al panico, ma la Robbins non perse le sua flemma:

"Grazie dell'aiuto, Torres," mi disse, risistemando i fogli. Notai che non le era mai sparito dal viso il suo solito sorriso di sfida "Gli A+, gli esami eccellenti sono ciò che mi interessa di più. Ma bisogna saperli confermare. Dunque ci vedremo nel mio ufficio tra 4 giorni alla solita ora. Arrivederci, Torres"

Senza riuscire a dire altro blaterai un arrivederci e mi avviai verso la porta. Uscii e mi accorsi che il temporale era ricominciato e io avevo solo un misero ombrello per ripararmi. Cercai di aprirlo ma mi si ruppe in mano. Sarei dovuta tornare a casa sotto la pioggia torrenziale. Per fortuna la Robbins non mi avrebbe visto.

Presi il mio solito cammino, quello che stamattina avevo fatto di corsa, e mi arresi alle secchiate d'acqua. In pochi minuti ero già fradicia. Camminavo con la certezza che la Robbins si aspettasse da me il massimo. In fondo non avevo mai nella mia vita pensato di ottenerlo. Ma non esistevano alternative.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi ero alzata dal letto automaticamente, quasi come se il mio cervello avesse già saputo perfettamente cosa fare. Tutte le mie azioni erano state svolte con una precisione meccanica che non sapevo fino a quel momento essere mia. Camminai così veloce verso l'università che per l'ultimo tratto forse persino corsi. Non potevo controllarlo. Non potevo controllare nulla. D'altra parte mi succedeva sempre così quando si trattava della Robbins

Ed eccola lì, la ressa che diventava calca. Gente che spingeva, che si avvicinava, una ragazza era anche caduta a terra. Forse era svenuta. Corsi verso di lei per prestarle soccorso, senza in quel momento curarmi dei tabelloni. Le sentii il polso e la respirazione. Tutto sembrava a posto. Presi una sedia che si trovava nei paraggi e le misi le gambe sopra.

"Come stai?" le dissi, mentre apriva gli occhi "Sei svenuta, per questo ti trovi sistemata così in mezzo a tutta questa gente. Non preoccuparti"

"Grazie…" mi disse la ragazza. La guardai meglio e mi parve di riconoscerla "Ma noi ci siamo già viste vero? Al corso della Robbins…"

"Sì" dissi, mentre mi veniva in mente che conoscevo il suo viso perché era sempre seduta nelle prime file "Mi ricordo di te"

"Tu sei quella che ha fatto la lezione a inizio corso…"

"Sì, sono io" mi imbarazzai un po' "e in realtà dovevo farne anche un'altra. Ma poi sono svenuta come te, in mezzo al corridoio dell'università, e sono rimasta a casa un paio di giorni" sdrammatizzai

Funzionò perché rise "Beh spero non per il mio stesso motivo. C'è da sentirsi male quando riprovi lo stesso esame per tre anni di fila e non riesci proprio a passarlo" era rassegnata.

Erano usciti i risultati della Robbins dunque. E se magari era andato così male anche a me?

"Comunque piacere, io sono Mel" disse rialzandosi sulle sue gambe "Terzo anno"

"Callie, piacere"

"Lo so" mi disse di rimando "ti sei presentata davanti a tutti. Comunque grazie, sei stata davvero un angelo ad aiutarmi. Ora vai a guardare come ti è andato l'esame perché se fossi in te io correrei…"

La salutai e così feci. Schizzai verso il tabellone che nel frattempo non sembrava più essere oggetto di venerazione delle masse. Solo qualche testa davanti a me che si spostò non appena mi ci misi dietro. Cercai il mio nome scorrendo le T, nell'ultima parte della lista. Eravamo veramente tantissimi e ci misi un po' per trovarmi. C'erano altri tre Torres, e una di queste era una ragazza che si chiamava Camila. Sussultai quando vidi il suo risultato: NON PASSATO. Sussultai perché pensavo fosse il mio. Ma mi sbagliavo. Il mio era nella colonna sopra. Calliope Torres: A+.

A+? Non ci potevo credere. Mi tremavano le gambe dalla gioia… O forse mi tremavano perché sapevo che dovevo tornare nell'ufficio della Robbins? Mancavano 4 giorni e immaginavo mi avrebbe interrogato per confermarmi il voto. La mia carriera universitaria iniziava col botto ed ero al settimo cielo, ma la cosa che mi rendeva più felice era che non avrei deluso la Robbins. Questa volta di sicuro. Certo, era solo un midterm, e c'era da fare anche l'altra metà dell'esame nel giro di meno di due mesi, ma era un'ottima partenza. Un'eccellente partenza. La Robbins non si sbagliava. Ero un A+.

Quattro giorni dopo, arrivai apposta dopo tutti gli altri. Verso le sei e un quarto, quando percorsi di nuovo il corridoio che mi avrebbe portato all'ufficio della Robbins, c'era ancorano ancora un paio di studenti in fila. Aspettai con pazienza il mio turno, ma notai che non teneva le persone dentro più di dieci minuti. Probabilmente faceva solo due domande, veloci, faceva firmare e via così. Dopotutto avevamo già dimostrato abbastanza all'esame, no?

Aspettai di essere l'ultima e quando fui proprio sicura di esserlo erano ormai le sette meno venti. Mi guardai intorno un'ultima volta e entrai:

"Torres, buonasera…" mi disse squadrandomi, poi aggiunse "Non è una sorpresa vederla qui. Sapevo che non mi sbagliavo e il tempo mi avrebbe dato ragione" non sapevo cosa rispondere, e dunque stetti lì, in piedi e zitta con l'aria imbarazzata "si sieda, si sieda. Non ho molto tempo e vorrei confermarle questo voto".

Avevo i brividi e come sempre in sua presenza le mie capacità motorie erano limitatissime. Ma riuscii a sedermi. Non appena presi posto, ricominciò a fissarmi come faceva sempre, mettendomi a disagio da morire. Ma ci provava gusto? Il petto ricominciava a bruciarmi.

"Sa, Torres…" disse cercando il mio compito tra gli altri "Mi pare di ricordare che non c'è proprio nulla di sbagliato nel suo compito. Ha svolto anche l'esercizio facoltativo con una precisione disarmante, quindi non saprei proprio che domanda farle…"

Sussultai dentro, ma fuori sorrisi e basta. Si alzò dalla poltrona nera mentre era intenta a ragionare sul da farsi. Portava una camicia azzurra sicuramente fatta su misura, perché le cadeva a pennello su ogni singola parte del petto, delle spalle e delle braccia. Sul polso sinistro aveva le cifre: "A.R.". Questo la rendeva molto più autoritaria di quanto già non fosse, pensavo, e mi corse un altro brivido fortissimo dai piedi verso su.

La Robbins si muoveva da una parte all'altra dell'ufficio, dietro di me, senza proferire parola. Mi sembrarono i secondi, o i minuti, più lunghi della mia vita. Sentivo i piccoli tacchi muoversi avanti e indietro a velocità costante. Si avvicinavano, come si avvicinava il profumo che già una volta mi aveva fatto svenire.

"In piedi, Torres" mi ordinò

Mi alzai, tremando. Ma non mi girai verso di lei e rimasi a guardare la finestra mentre sentivo la sua presenza sempre più vicina. Sempre più dietro di me. Avrei giurato che fosse a meno di dieci centimetri dal mio corpo perché la sentivo respirare con una calma che le invidiavo. Doveva averla rubata a me, perché io l'avevo persa del tutto.

"Si pieghi" mi disse a voce più bassa avvicinandosi al mio orecchio. Potevo sentire un suo ricciolo biondo che si appoggiava sulla mia spalla.

"C….come?" abbozzai, lasciando con quello della voce più che presagire il tremolio del corpo

"Si allunghi sulla scrivania" mi ordinò ancora "come ho fatto io l'ultima volta, ma da in piedi." aggiunse poi, e potevo giurare stesse sorridendo.

Lo feci, mi parve la cosa più ovvia da fare e di sicuro non ero io quella che sarebbe andata contro la Robbins. Ma senza prendermi in giro, la piega delle cose non mi dispiaceva affatto. Anche se, come sempre, non avevo la minima idea di cosa dovevo aspettarmi nei minuti a venire.

"Bravissima, così…" mi disse mentre appoggiavo il mio seno alla scrivania fredda. Sentii che si avvicinava ancora di più al mio orecchio e mi ci bisbigliò dentro. Potei giurare che mi ci passò anche sopra la lingua inumidita, e che io quasi trasalii.

"Stia tranquilla…" mi disse piano "lei stia zitta, non faccia rumori e non succederà niente"

Pensai che nonostante non sapessi cosa aspettarmi non sarebbe stato difficile obbedire. Dopotutto non riuscivo a muovermi, né a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto. Lei aveva sempre avuto in mano il pallino del gioco. E forse c'era anche in gioco il massimo del voto all'esame.

"Aaaaah!" urlai. Non era come dovevano andare le cose. Non dovevo farlo. Ma mi risultò impossibile al contatto con la sua mano calda a contatto con i miei pantaloni. La mia natica destra bruciava come mi bruciava il petto, bruciava arrossata con la forma del suo palmo.

"Si può alzare, Torres" mi riprese subito e mi sforzai di rimettermi composta, come mi aveva chiesto "Ma questi non erano i patti."

"Io….Lo so… Mi scusi." Ma di cosa mi stavo scusando?

"Le ho già detto che sono stanca delle sue scuse, Torres" disse, riprendendo in mano il mio compito "non avevo certo bisogno di interrogarla per confermarle l'eccellente voto della prova. Spero lo mantenga anche nel secondo parziale."

Vidi che stava scribacchiando qualcosa sul mio compito accanto alla firma. Una X. Una X rossa. Era la terza che vedevo.

Capii che era il momento di andarmene quando non mi disse più altro. La salutai, mi salutò anche lei e lentamente mi avviai alla porta. C'era qualcosa di non finito in tutto quello. Ma, come sempre, non sapevo cosa fosse. Ero uscita dalla porta da poco più di dieci secondi quando sentii i suoi passi e la sua voce:

"Torres"

Mi voltai. Era sullo stipite della porta a braccia conserte. Sembrava mi stesse aspettando.

"Ha dimenticato qualcosa…" continuò

Tornai da dov'ero partita. Prima ancora che potessi entrare per conto mio mi prese per un braccio e mi spinse dentro l'ufficio sbattendo la porta dietro di sé. Mi appoggiò forte alla porta di vetro opaco, con tutto il peso del corpo. Ero tra la porta e lei. Mi teneva per le braccia, poco sotto i polsi, una a destra e una a sinistra, appoggiate alla porta. Come se mi stessi arrendendo. Appena la Robbins percepì i miei muscoli cominciare a sciogliersi sotto la sua presa, mi stampò un bacio sulle labbra. Si staccò per poco e poi me ne diede un altro ancora, stavolta facendo lentamente scivolare la sua lingua tra i miei denti. Si faceva spazio e io non trovavo modo di combattere o di rispondere a tono. Mi lasciavo fare, mentre con quel contatto il bruciore nel petto si era placato. Dopo un tempo che non saprei definire, avendo perso qualsiasi concezione della realtà, si staccò, ma rimase sempre molto vicina al mio viso. Mi bisbigliò, scandendo le parole a pochissimi centimetri dalle mie labbra, facendomi tremare ancora:

"Da una tripla X non si torna più indietro, Torres"


	10. Chapter 10

**NdA:** _Ciao a tutt , se state leggendo questo devo ringraziarvi perché siete arrivati fino a qui e mi avete sopportata :) so che vi tengo parecchio sulle spine ma come direbbe JCap: "DRAMAAAA". Questa vorrebbe essere una FF un po' diversa da tutte le altre e se non si capisce già da un po', lo vedrete presto... E sì, non ho dimenticato Arizona, ci sarà spazio anche per lei, vedrete :) Grazie per il vostro continuo supporto, le vostre recensioni mi motivano quindi continuate a scrivermi! Anche solo una o due parole. Aiuta a combattere l'ansia della pagina bianca! ;)_

**A\N:** _Hey! If you're reading this I have to thank you, because it means that you've reached this point of the story bearing with me :) I know about my cliffhangers but as JCap uses to say: "DRAMAAAAAA". Anyway, this wants to be a quite uncommon FF, and you may have noticed. If not, you'll get to soon... And yes, there'll be more Arizona at some point! :) Thanks for your support, your reviews give me motivation so keep on writing to me! Even a few words. It helps me fight the white-page syndrome ;) _

_Also, I am planning to write an English version of this story. It was the main idea actually, as so all of you could enjoy it, but I realized it was better to develop the story in Italian first, which is my first language. By the way I speak English, Spanish, French and a bit of German so you can write to me even in these languages. Keep on following either the story or me, there will be English updates, trust me on that! _

_A special thanks to you, the "guest" that keeps commenting in Italian even though not his-her mother tongue. Your Italian rocks, but I hope the news above does give you motivation and interest to continue reading and following, and maybe sharing with others! A virtual hug to you :)_

"Torres, per la miseria, ma guarda dove cammina ogni tanto?" sbottò la Robbins raccogliendo i libri che le erano caduti a terra. Sia io che Mel ci chinammo ad aiutarla:

"No, no, lasciate. Faccio da sola." e poi riferito solo a me "Mi pare si siano già combinati troppi danni o mi sbaglio? Arrivederci, ci vediamo a lezione" disse andandosene a passi veloci sulle sue scarpe con un tacco leggero. Quel tacco che avrei riconosciuto da decine di metri di distanza lungo i corridoi dell'università.

Le si era cancellato il sorriso dalla faccia. Da quel bacio, ogni traccia di interesse sul suo viso era scomparsa. Di interesse nei miei confronti, sempre che ne avesse mai avuto, s'intende. O forse era solo un modo barbino di portarmi a credere alle favole e poi riportarmi a terra a spalare letame? Mi sentivo umiliata, e allo stesso tempo non potevo fare a meno di sperare in qualcosa di più.

"Beh, Callie?" mi apostrofò Mel sgranando gli occhi "Non dici niente?"

"Dire…cosa?" ero ancora persa nei miei pensieri e di spiegarmi con qualcuno non ne avevo proprio voglia. Neanche se questo qualcuno era Mel.

"Cioè spiegami" disse fermandosi e facendo fermare con la forza anche me mentre mi stringeva un braccio "la Robbins ti tratta così e tu fai anche finta di non accorgertene? Sarà anche una professoressa ma non può arrogarsi il diritto di metterti i piedi in testa per nulla. E' veramente una stronza, punto."

Aveva ragione. Ma io non sapevo cosa risponderle… E dopotutto, pur se avessi voluto, non avrei potuto dirle la verità. Anche perché non l'avrebbe capita.

"Senti…sono arrivata in ritardo a ricevimento l'ultima volta e non le è per niente piaciuto" mentii, abbozzando una storia che potesse essere seriamente credibile "non voleva confermarmi l'A+ perché sono arrivata quando stava già per andarsene. E' il suo modo di punirmi, credo". L'unica verità giaceva forse solo nell'ultima frase.

"Ma dimmi che non hai capito che ce l'ha con te dal primo giorno?" incalzò Mel

"Non lo so, Mel, io cerco di fare bene e basta" dissi tentando una scorciatoia per tagliare corto "e poi sei tu che ce l'hai con lei perché non passi il suo esame da tre anni" dissi scherzosamente dandole un piccolo pugno sul braccio.

"Non costringermi a picchiarti, piccoletta, ti ricordo che sono una kickboxer…" mi rispose abbozzando una guardia e un destro sinistro destro in aria.

"Dai, dai, million dollar baby… Non hai lezione in laboratorio adesso?"

"Merda" fece Mel guardando l'orologio "devo scappare o mi tirerò dietro anche io l'odio di qualche professore. Ciao piccoletta, ci vediamo!" mi urlò mentre già cominciava a sgusciare per i corridoi.

Anche io avevo lezione, avevo lezione con la Robins e non potevo pensare a uno scenario peggiore di quello. Cosa mi avrebbe aspettato? Molto probabilmente quello che in quegli ultimi giorni mi aspettava sempre con lei. Totale indifferenza. Al massimo, dimostrazioni di risentimento come quella cui aveva anche assistito la mia amica Mel. Dal canto suo, sicuramente si faceva parecchie domande ma aveva il buon cuore di non chiedere niente. Si limitava ad essere spettatrice di una situazione tanto surreale quanto vera. Succedeva tutto, succedeva in quel luogo e in quel momento. Succedeva anche quando non succedeva niente. Com'era da qualche settimana a questa parte.

La Robbins abbozzò un saluto generale e cominciò la lezione. Parlò, parlò per un tempo che mi sembrò interminabile. Il mio sguardo era fisso su di lei e tutti gli altri sensi erano disconnessi. L'odore di umanità che ristagnava in classe non lo sentivo. Non ascoltavo la voce della Robbins né il ticchettio leggero della pioggia sulle finestre. Non percepivo quasi più la mia salivazione. C'eravamo solo io e lei, e una volontà inspiegabile di farmela pagare tra noi.

"Torres" mi riprese davanti a tutti. Era un segno?

"Sì, professoressa Robbins?" le dissi, con gli occhi che mi brillavano di speranza. Guardarla da lontano mentre spiegava era una cosa, guardarla mentre mi guardava anche lei, davanti a tutte quelle persone era un'altra.

"Per sua informazione qui siamo a matematica due, non su una spiaggia esotica del Messico Atlantico. E' questo che il suo comportamento mi fa supporre. Quindi, faccia il favore, lasci il posto qui davanti a qualcuno dei suoi colleghi che è davvero interessato a seguire la lezione, e vada a bersi un mojito che almeno darà un po' di brio ai suoi viaggi mentali."

Risero tutti, ma la Robbins li zittì subito ricominciando a spiegare. Ero basita. Mi ci volle una decina di secondi buoni per riuscire ad alzarmi, più che altro perché a un certo momento arrivò puntuale un poco cortese invito ad alzarmi. Un ragazzo stava prendendo il mio posto, esattamente come aveva suggerito la Robbins.

Feci i parecchi gradoni che portavano all'uscita in alto dell'aula per non passare davanti a lei, anche se così facendo feci una umiliante passerella tra gran parte dei miei colleghi. Potevo giurare di avere tutti i loro occhi addosso.

Finalmente uscii ancora, e oggi come ieri, ancora sotto la pioggia. Ma stavolta l'ombrello non era rotto, stavolta non l'avevo nemmeno portato. Forse aveva davvero ragione la Robbins, non c'ero più con la testa. Ma non era comunque questo il modo di umiliarmi davanti a tutti. Era questo il passo successivo dopo avermi sculacciata? Quanto sarebbe andata ancora avanti per sentirsi appagata? Queste domande mi frullavano vorticose nella testa mentre mi avviavo verso casa e la pioggia ticchettava sul mio corpo entrandomi per osmosi fino alle ossa. Era giovedì, il mio ultimo giorno di lezione durante la settimana e avrei avuto un po' di tempo per pensare al da farsi fino al lunedì successivo. Non sapevo se questo pensiero mi consolasse perché non mi avrebbe umiliata ancora e non avrei dovuto cercare risposte adeguate, o se mi spaventasse perché dopotutto io senza quell'assurdo vortice di emozioni che lei mi faceva provare non ero più capace di stare.

Ma ora ero di nuovo sola. Lì, in mezzo alla strada in un giorno di autunno qualunque, più ferita nel cuore che umiliata nell'orgoglio. Non pioveva tanto ma potevo sentire tutta l'umidità dell'aria farsi spazio dentro di me. Io, che mi sentivo il vuoto esplodere nel petto. La pioggia non non poteva lavare via la vergogna. La pioggia non avrebbe mai lavato via la tripla X con cui mi aveva marchiato la Robbins.

Aveva ragione. Avevo perso la testa. L'avevo persa per lei.


	11. Chapter 11

Il rumore metallico della suoneria riempì tutta la camera. Insultai il genio che aveva avuto il coraggio di chiamarmi mentre dormivo. Presi il telefono dal comodino senza nemmeno curarmi di guardare chi stava chiamando. Premetti qualche tasto sperando di spegnere la chiamata ma non ci riuscii.

"Mmmh…"

Volevo tornare a dormire anche dopo quella interruzione ma non sarebbe stato così. Avevo risposto alla telefonata.

"Dormigliona, sveglia!" mi disse una voce dall'altro capo del telefono

Ero ancora nel mondo dei sogni e di sicuro non avevo voglia di giocare a nascondino.

"Chi… Chi parla?" biascicai

"Ma stavi dormendo veramente?" chiese la voce "Scusa, cazzo. Sono le undici passate. Datti una sistemata che tra un po' usciamo."

"Mel?"

"Buongiorno…"

"Ma uscire… Uscire per fare cosa?" chiesi

"Ho bisogno che mi accompagni in un posto." disse "E stasera ci facciamo una bella serata io e te e tanto alcol. Credo tu ne abbia bisogno."

Alcol. Era quello che mi serviva.

"Se ti accompagno cosa vinco?" buttai lì scherzosamente, ma nemmeno troppo

"Un po' di giri pagati da me. Stasera." mi rispose prontamente

"Perfetto."

"Tra mezz'ora da te. Non tarderò di un minuto lo giuro".

E invece tardò come sempre. La accompagnai al centro commerciale perché doveva prendere un regalo per il compleanno di sua madre. A quanto pare pensava che avessi molto più gusto di lei e la aiutai a scegliere una bellissima sciarpa di lana rosa. Feci finta di non accorgermi di quanto stava spendendo ma non potei fare a meno di notare che di certo poteva permetterselo. Anche per la sua macchina: una spider nera nuova di zecca che io non avrei portato in giro con tanta facilità. All'improvviso capii perché all'università la accompagnava sempre il padre, e lasciava il suo bolide a casa.

Nonostante questo, e per quanto poco la conoscessi, era veramente una ragazza alla mano, gentile e comprensiva. Era anche molto ironica ed autoironica, e questo era ciò che di lei io preferivo. In quel momento, era davvero l'amica di cui avevo bisogno, anche se a volte era davvero difficile non dirle la verità su di me e sulla Robbins. Ma Mel non mi faceva mai troppe domande, e non mi stressava con la sua presenza. Tra l'altro era la prima volta che mi chiedeva di farle un piacere e forse era un bene che mi avesse fatto alzare dal letto. Avessi dormito di più, mi sarei svegliata rimbecillita. Invece, così, potevo usare il pomeriggio per studiare matematica. Meglio così, soprattutto con la Robbins che mi era contro.

"Grazie per avermi accompagnata!" mi disse mentre scendevo dall'auto, ed eravamo davanti all'entrata di casa mia "A che ora ci vediamo dopo?"

"Dovrei aver finito di cenare verso le nove e mezzo e poi possiamo vederci" risposi

"No no no bambola, tu non hai capito" mi zittì, "stasera mi occupo io di te. Alle 8 qui".

Avevo capito che non avevo diritto di oppormi:

"E va bene…" mi arresi "Quindi otto per me sette e mezzo per te. Chissà che per una volta tu non sia in ritardo" la stuzzicai

"Mi ringrazierai" disse mettendo in moto l'auto, che faceva un rumore quasi da formula uno "Eccome se mi ringrazierai!" e schizzò via lungo il vialetto davanti casa mia.

Non conoscevo il posto. Era un bar non troppo lontano dall'università, senza troppe pretese. I tavoli e il bancone erano di legno massiccio, le pinte di birra non si contavano. I cartelloni delle highways e delle targhe da tutti gli Stati Uniti tappezzavano i muri del locale. C'era anche un gruppo di tre ragazzi che suonavano in acustico. Poteva avere la parvenza di un posto di bassa lega ma la gente che lo frequentava era tranquilla.

"Mi piace questo posto," mi disse Mel mentre ci sedevamo su degli alti sgabelli al bancone "è senza pretese e a nessuno interessa quando vieni, con chi e come sei vestito. E ci si rimorchia anche parecchio…" mi disse strizzandomi l'occhio

"Non credo sia questo quello di cui ho bisogno, Mel," tagliai corto "voglio solo rimorchiare quella cosa che sta dentro ai bicchieri e che ti fa venire mal di testa il giorno dopo… Hai presente?"

"Wow… Cattiva la ragazza!" rispose ridendo a mo' di presa in giro "Ok, ok, ai suoi ordini…. Che si aprano le danze!" concluse mimando le mosse di un direttore d'orchestra.

E danze furono. Alternavamo una birra con uno shot, una birra con uno shot. Uno dopo l'altra. Ridevamo come matte e mi stavo divertendo sul serio. Aveva ragione Mel, ne avevo proprio bisogno. Sospettai che cominciasse ad intuire qualcosa, però, e le mie difese cedevano man mano che i bicchieri morti si sommavano sul bancone davanti a noi. Mi sarebbe stato difficile mentirle in quella situazione. Pregai che non chiedesse niente, ma a quanto pare i miei sospetti erano fondati.

"Dì un po'…" disse ridendo, quasi perdendo l'equilibrio e tenendosi al bancone per non cadere "Gliene hai dette quattro alla Robbins o pensi di giocare al lupo e l'agnellino ancora per molto?"

Uno a zero per Mel. Colpita e affondata.

"No, beh, ci ho pensato…" cominciai sforzandomi di mantenere un'espressione seria ma poco interessata. Poi mi illuminai: "Senti, finché mi dà questi voti posso sopportarlo. Non me ne frega niente, tra meno di un mese e mezzo con lei ci abbiamo chiuso per sempre."

"A meno che…" mi incalzò "Tu non voglia andare a fare pediatria" e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.

"Non ci penso nemmeno!" risi anche io "Cin cin" e buttammo giù l'ennesimo shottino di vodka.

"Mah… Tutto questo non mi convince." non mollava l'osso "Secondo me c'è qualcosa dietro. Che tu mi stai nascondendo cara mia…"

"Qualcosa… Tipo cosa?" finsi di non cogliere

"Qualcosa…." mi disse avvicinandosi al mio orecchio per bisbigliare, come se qualcuno ci potesse sentire "Tipo che qualcuno si è preso una cotta per la Robbins."

Trasalii. Come potevo rispondere?

"Ma no…" cercai di sembrare naturale "Ma no figurati!" Non trovai altro da dire.

"E' inutile che neghi con me sai. Non ti giudico mica e sono cose che succedono. E poi dai, è evidente" disse soffocando un'altra risata

"Non dire stronzate Mel" tagliai corto "e oltretutto se anche fosse sarei senza speranze."

"Non ne sarei così sicura" disse protendendo lo sguardo dietro la mia schiena "E non è d'accordo con te neanche qualcun altro in questo bar", aggiunse indicando con un cenno un gruppo di ragazzi seduto in uno dei tavoli dietro di noi. Portava una camicia blu scura e guardava proprio nella nostra direzione. Appena mi girai, tolse lo sguardo.

"Non ha smesso di guardarti per un secondo, Callie" disse "sono sicura che nei prossimi dieci minuti verrà qua con la scusa più stupida per fare conversazione e ti offrirà qualcosa. Te l'avevo detto che si rimorchiava, no?"

Nemmeno il tempo di risponderle che già dovevo darle ragione:

"Ci siamo già visti?" La scusa più vecchia del mondo.

"Guarda, non ne ho proprio idea…" dissi fingendomi seria perché si allontanasse il prima possibile.

"Comunque io sono Ethan" mi disse "E tu sei… Callie, giusto?"

"Come cazzo fai a sapere come mi chiamo?" dissi prima di poter frenare la lingua

"Te l'ho detto che ci siamo già visti" mi rispose soddisfatto con un gran sorriso sornione "Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere o sei già a posto?" disse infilandosi la cannuccia del suo drink tra i denti e passandoci per qualche centimetro con la lingua. Cercava di essere sexy, ma io sentii solo un brivido di schifo. Poi terminò la sua frase: "Intendo con il mojito che ti ha mandato a prendere la Robbins…"

Aveva detto la parola proibita. Il tempo era scaduto dentro quel bar e qualcosa, all'improvviso, mi cliccò in testa.

"Scusa, devo andare." gli dissi prendendo la borsa. E poi verso Mel, prima di scappare: "Torno a casa da sola, tu non ti preoccupare. Grazie di tutto, la prossima volta però offro io." e aggiunsi a bassa voce "Tranquilla non ti sentirai sola. Ti lascio anche questo viscido marpione in dotazione speciale."

Prima ancora che potesse rispondermi ero già sgusciata fuori, nell'infinita notte blu di immense nuvole grigie.


	12. Chapter 12

Correvo. Correvo più veloce che potessi. La notte non mi faceva paura, non in quel momento. Non mi faceva paura più niente. Sapevo dove dovevo andare e cosa dovevo fare. Il copione era perfettamente delineato nella mia mente. Così sarebbe andata. Per una volta, come l'avevo decisa io.

Avanzavo a grandi falcate lungo i binari della notte. Stavolta avevo il coltello dalla parte del manico e non potevo perdere l'occasione. La città si stagliava imperiosa ai lati della strada. Sembrava come se si ricreasse mano a mano che correvo, come in un videogioco anni 90, quasi uguale a se stessa. Sarei mai arrivata alla meta? I polmoni pompavano a più non posso ma le funzioni del mio corpo erano limitate dall'alcol. Ogni centimetro mi si disidratava la bocca un poco di più, e le mie gambe imploravano pietà. A un certo punto cominciò anche a farmi male la milza e pensai che di lì a poco mi sarei accasciata.

Ma continuai a correre. Avevo capito che la mia destinazione si trovasse a pochi isolati dall'università ma mi parve a chilometri di distanza. Non so per quanto tempo corsi. Forse avevo anche urtato o allarmato qualcuno. Poco mi importava. Di nulla mi importava fino a che non girai in quel vialetto che mi sembrava di aver già visto da qualche parte. Sapevo che numero cercare: 24. A quanto pare ero entrata dalla parte sbagliata, in cui la prima casa dal lato dei numeri pari era il numero 116. Pensai che sarebbe stato l'ultimo sforzo e mi diedi uno slancio così forte che mi parve di volare. 30, 28, 26…

24\. Ero arrivata. La casa era anonimamente bianca, solo un po' più piccolina delle altre, con un giardino perfettamente curato sul davanti. Aveva due piani e una mansarda e potevo vedere che doveva avere un cortile anche dietro, anche se di dimensioni ridotte. Le luci delle finestre erano tutte spente tranne una. La tenda non si muoveva e non si vedeva sagoma alcuna da dietro di essa.

Ero sola in mezzo al vialetto, dopotutto era notte fonda. Mi sedetti sul marciapiede davanti al numero 24 pregando il mio dio che nessuno mi vedesse. Tirai fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca a vento. 01.53. Cercai di convincermi che nessun residente di una tranquilla stradina di una tranquilla zona residenziale americana in una tranquilla e nuvolosa notte d'autunno sarebbe uscito a buttare la spazzatura alle due di notte di un venerdì sera. Al massimo qualche ragazzo sarebbe tornato ubriaco da una festa in un locale della città. Ma per tornare dalla discoteca quell'orario era troppo presto. Le due di notte erano troppo presto e troppo tardi per fare qualunque cosa. Cosa ci faceva, dunque, quella luce accesa dentro il numero 24? Qualcuno non riusciva a dormire, o era appena tornato da uno sfiancante turno di lavoro…

La notte, quella notte, era solo per me, e dovevo approfittarne. Dovevo cogliere l'attimo finché ero in tempo. Sentivo che quello che stavo facendo non sarebbe stato spiegabile a terzi, e forse neanche a me stessa. Nonostante questo, sentivo anche che era la cosa più giusta del mondo. Mi feci forza e entrai nel browser del cellulare. Scorsi la cronologia, e dopo qualche pagina di video musicali che mi aveva mandato Mel, trovai la pagina che cercavo, aperta solo poche ore prima, in un momento (forse solo) di curiosità. La aprii. Tutte le informazioni che volevo erano lì, a portata di mano. Anzi, di clic. Controllai l'indirizzo, magari potevo essermi sbagliata per la troppa vodka. Via e numero erano giusti. Non potevo sbagliarmi. Cercai il telefono dell'abitazione e lo trovai. Prima di premerci sopra, mi spostai dietro un'auto parcheggiata di modo che potessi vedere senza essere vista. Con le dita tremanti, schiacciai il tasto verde:

Uno squillo…. Due squilli… Mi aspettavo partisse la segreteria telefonica. Perché stava squillando? Perché erano le due di notte e poteva essere un'emergenza, e quindi era stata tolta? Mi stava salendo il panico a velocità repentina ma in qualche modo riuscii a non cedere e rimasi in linea. Il secondo dopo premiò la mia forza di volontà, anche se a sentire quel nome il mio cuore saltava sempre un battito:

"Risponde la segreteria telefonica della dottoressa. Per urgenze chiamare al numero di cellulare. Per lasciare un messaggio parl…"

La segreteria telefonica, registrata con una voce femminile, si fermò all'improvviso. Una sagoma si intravedeva dietro la tenda nell'unica stanza illuminata. Sembrava vestita solo con una vestaglia e in mano aveva una bottiglia, stretta e lunga che pareva di birra. Era una sagoma che mi parve di conoscere, e che alzò il telefono con un gesto di stizza.

"Senti, lo so che sei tu. Basta, ti ho detto basta. Non è stato sufficiente quello che ti ho già detto oggi pomeriggio al telefono? Non te lo ricordi più?" si agitava sempre di più e con lei si agitava anche la bottiglia di birra nella sua mano "Stavo entrando al lavoro in ospedale e ti ho detto di non farti più sentire. Non dovevi cercarmi più. Ho operato, ho fatto quello che mi piace e non ci ho pensato. E ora è notte, sono appena tornata dal turno e sei ancora qua. Sei di nuovo qua a chiedere scusa, a cercare la mia compassione o chissà cos'altro… Basta. Non ne posso più, prima o poi ti denuncerò perché non è possibile una cosa del genere. Anche se penso che con te le minacce non attacchino, vero? Dopotutto è facile dimostrarsi forti fuori quando dentro uno non vale un cazzo. Non hai niente da perdere. Sono stufa delle tue stronzate, ma veramente. Ti giuro che se chiami ancora chiamo la polizia. Convinciti che è stato un errore, e che non c'è mai stato niente. Anche se forse per quello che sei c'è stato fin troppo. Cancella il mio numero. E addio. Addio per sempre."

Dopo queste parole si mise alla finestra e sorseggiò lungamente la bottiglia. Mi sembrò tremendamente sexy in quel gesto così semplice. Mentre formulavo questo pensiero mi cedette una gamba sulla quale ero piegata, tra l'alcol e la stanchezza. Se ne accorse perché feci un rumore sordo sulla macchina perdendo leggermente l'equilibrio. Scostò la tenda per vedere cosa fosse stato. Riuscii a mantenermi ferma. Così Arizona Robbins rimise a posto la tenda e spense la luce.


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N**: _THE FIRST 1000+ VIEWS! I am totally new to this site but I thought it was the best way to share this story with you guys. You rock! Keep on reading, reviewing, favoring, following, or writing to me. You're awesome :)_

Due giorni mi bastarono per riprendermi dalla sbronza del venerdì sera e quel lunedì mattina mi svegliai fresca come una rosa. Mi poteva andare male una volta, ma non due. Il karma mi doveva dei punti. Non c'erano più possibilità di fallire ormai e mi stavo giocando il tutto per tutto. Dovevo farlo. Avevo aspettato questo momento per due lunghissimi e interminabili giorni passati per la maggior parte a ristabilirmi fisicamente ed emotivamente dalla notte tra venerdì e sabato. Ero perfettamente consapevole che quello che stavo per fare era forse da pazzi ma mi in quel momento era l'unica cosa giusta sul pianeta terra e probabilmente nell'intero universo.

Uscii di casa e la fredda aria della fine di novembre mi sferzò violentemente il viso. L'inverno era alle porte e non si faceva problemi a farcelo notare. Faceva il gradasso dandoci tregua solo nelle ore centrali della giornata, lasciando spazio a un'aria umidiccia che era più fastidiosa del freddo stesso. Era mattina molto presto, una mattina grigia e quasi gelata per le mie ossa, ma conoscendo la mia meta alla perfezione, non c'era niente che potesse fermarmi. Mentre percorrevo la solita strada ripensavo a quello che era successo venerdì. O meglio, ai miei ricordi di quello che era stato. Avevo dei buchi notevoli ma questi riguardavano più che altro la mia conversazione con Mel al bar. Mi ero esposta e le avevo detto qualcosa? No, no, non era possibile. Nessun alcolico poteva alterarmi così tanto da aprirmi fino a quel punto, pensavo. Anche se il dubbio mi rimaneva. Avrei aspettato di vederla all'università per capirci di più.

Il resto era tutto abbastanza chiaro. Mi ricordavo del ragazzotto arrogante che ci aveva provato con me, anche se non potevo proprio ricordare come si chiamasse. Sapevo di essere uscita di corsa piantando in asso sia lui che Mel, e di essermi addentrata nella pesante notte urbana. Quello lo ricordavo perfettamente. E ricordavo anche quello che era successo dopo, e le parole della Robbins. Parole che mi avevano zittito, solo qualche squillo a vuoto di un telefono riattaccato dopo il suo monologo. E ricordo anche di aver camminato verso casa, nella notte blu e grigia, proprio come una chiamata interrotta sul più bello. Nell'incertezza totale, appesa tra la speranza e la delusione.

Ma tutto quello stava per finire. Ci avrei messo io un bel punto finale. E poco importa se non avevo potuto mettercelo il venerdì prima. L'avrei messo oggi, in quel freddo lunedì di novembre. Dello stesso freddo di cui era fatta la Robbins ultimamente nei miei confronti. Salii quelle scale e camminai lungo quel corridoio con l'eleganza di un maratoneta che sa che arriverà primo. Stavolta sarebbe stata diversa.

Era dentro. Sentivo il rumore di carte spostate e anche una sedia trascinata. Niente voci, doveva essere sola. Feci un respiro profondo. Era il mio momento. Ora o mai più.

Bussai. Tre colpi secchi con tutte e quattro le nocche.

"Avanti, è aperto." la sentii rispondere

Entrai. Appena la vidi cercai di non farmi prendere dall'emozione che mi bloccava ogni volta che me la trovavo davanti, o a volte persino quando pensavo a lei. Ripassai il discorso che mi ero preparata in due giorni, ma, come sempre succede, entrata nel suo ufficio avevo dimenticato tutto… Ovvio.

"Ah, buongiorno Torres…" mi disse con la più totale tranquillità "Qual buon vento?"

Notai che non aveva il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi. Il suo primo segno di debolezza in tutto quel tempo. Decisi di affondare la lama finché era in difficoltà.

"Mah… Non so" le risposi fissandola "Me lo dica lei."

"Io?" disse sorridendo, mentre fingeva interesse in una pila di fogli che aveva preso da un angolo della scrivania "Io non so proprio cosa dirle, Torres. Ha bisogno di aiuto per un esercizio?"

Non mi scoraggiai:

"No, professoressa. E non ne avevo bisogno nemmeno la prima volta che sono venuta, se vuole saperlo."

Ma lei non si scomponeva. Anche se, da dietro i fogli, potevo giurare stesse ancora sorridendo:

"Ah no? Ho capito…" disse fingendo un ragionamento più complesso "Beh, continuo a non comprendere cosa l'abbia portata qui, allora. Oggi come l'ultima volta."

Non era da lei ma mi aveva servito la risposta su un piatto d'argento:

"Continuo a pensare che dovrebbe dirmelo lei che ha trasformato gli integrali doppi in un bacio appassionato" dissi tutta d'un fiato, mentre mi cominciavano a sudare le mani.

Non si scompose come credevo. Smise di leggere ma non di guardare i fogli. Fece una pausa come se dovesse pensare a cosa dire, ma potevo giurare che avesse la risposta pronta:

"E' stato un errore, Torres. Non c'è nient'altro da dire."

Un errore? Aveva coraggio di definire tutto quello un errore? Non potevo crederci. Mi aveva chiesto di lottare, di essere una guerriera, di essere pronta a tutto. Dovevo dimostrarglielo.

"Un errore eh?" dissi con il suo stesso tono saccente di sfida "Non credo proprio. Penso che sia scattato qualcosa tra noi il primo giorno che ci siamo incontrate, Arizona Robbins. Qualcosa che anche una maniaca del controllo non è riuscita a gestire, come si è visto. E non mi venga a raccontare la storia dell'errore perché se avesse avuto la coscienza a posto avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi fino ad adesso. Lo ammetta a se stessa prima che a me, e vedrà che le farà bene."

Mi accorsi di averla scossa. Ma da un altro punto di vista, sembrava soddisfatta. Forse perché le avevo dimostrato di avere le palle. Dopo che la sua bocca si aprì in uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi, appoggiò i fogli sulla cattedra e si tolse gli occhiali da vista che sino a quel momento non l'avevo mai vista portare. Mi guardò dritta negli occhi, allungandosi sulla scrivania come l'avevo vista già fare una volta:

"Nessuna Callie Torres verrà a dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare," disse sbottonandosi delicatamente un bottone della camicia, lasciando che la scollatura si aprisse un po' di più sotto i miei occhi "Ma complimenti per l'impegno".

Eccomi là, di nuovo pietrificata. Non sapevo cosa dire né cosa fare. Si alzò dalla scrivania e mi venne vicino. Si sistemò dietro di me esattamente come aveva fatto l'ultima volta. Allo stesso modo mi leccò l'orecchio, e cominciò a esplorarmi il collo con la sua bocca. Era la sensazione migliore che avessi mai provato in tutta la mia vita. Alternava le labbra, i denti e la lingua e tutto il controllo che avevo millantato fino a poco prima era volato via sui suoi baci.

"Ora non parla più, eh…?" disse stuzzicandomi.

Effettivamente, non sapevo cosa rispondere. Avevo i brividi ed ero completamente fuori controllo. Completamente asservita alle sue mani e al suo corpo. Così parlò:

"Ora si sistemi sopra la scrivania".

Salii senza fiatare. Feci cadere qualche foglio e stavo per scusarmi quando mi tappò la bocca con un bacio:

"Le parole le usiamo in un altro momento, non ora. Va bene, Torres?"

"Va b…" e mi diede un altro bacio. Mentre mi baciava non riuscii a frenare le mie braccia che planarono sulla sua schiena. Non appena si accorse del contatto, si tolse la camicia e poi sfilò a me il maglione. Cominciò a baciarmi anche il petto, il seno e la pancia, fino a che non scese alla chiusura dei jeans.

"Questi li togliamo, Torres, cosa dici?" mi disse come se mi stesse prendendo in giro.

"S…sì…certo" dissi sfilandoli via.

In men che non si dica, era già tra le mie gambe. Dopo un breve preambolo di carezze che mi mandavano dei brividi che non avevo mai provato prima e mi rendevano elettrica, senza dire niente, entrò. Con una e poi con due dita. Non appena me ne accorsi mi aggrappai alla sua schiena, come prima, ma con le unghie nella pelle. Non sembrava dispiacerle. In tutto questo teneva sempre il suo viso molto vicino al mio e questo mi faceva andare fuori di testa ancora di più.

Era come se fosse la prima volta. Così assurdo che non saprei nemmeno descriverlo o raccontarlo. Sapeva benissimo quel che faceva e lo faceva divinamente. Anche avessi avuto modo di ribellarmi, non l'avrei fatto. Forse era proprio quello che volevo. Venni in men che non si dica e la Robbins ne sembrava parecchio soddisfatta. Mi lasciò respirare un po' e poi mi disse:

"Qualcuno lo voleva parecchio, eh?" e dopo aver sorriso mi stampò un piccolo bacio, seppur bagnato, sulle labbra.

Dalla finestra si intravedeva un timido sole farsi spazio tra le nuvole grigie. In quel lunedì di novembre, non so come, mi sembrava d'aver vinto. Aver vinto qualcosa che ancora pensavo di non conoscere.


	14. Chapter 14

Raggiante di gioia. Potevano odiarmi tutti per il mio sorriso. Non me ne fregava niente. Felice come non mai. Poteva essere la cosa sbagliata per chiunque, ma non per me. Sentivo che era l'unica vera. L'unica giusta. Io e lei. E tutto quello che era stato in quell'ufficio. Se lo avessi raccontato a qualcuno non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Sono scene da film, trame da serie televisiva, non è la vita reale. Non la vita di tutti i giorni di una studentessa di medicina. Cercavo di svegliarmi ma non ci riuscivo. Era tutto vero. E lo avevo voluto io, almeno in parte, tra noi. Ero andata a prendermelo. Avevo raggiunto il mio scopo? No, molto di più. Non sapevo di essere capace di desiderare così tanto, così tanto qualcosa…

E invece lì mi ritrovavo. Ne volevo ancora. La mia pelle bruciava senza di lei, e averla era l'unico modo di placare l'incendio che mi saliva nel petto ogni volta che la pensavo o la vedevo. La nostra prima volta… La nostra prima volta era stata come sentir esplodere una bomba dentro. Ma da quel momento, da quell'orgasmo con il suo viso così vicino al mio, sapevo che di bombe dentro non ne avevo solo una, ma molte, molte di più. Non vedevo l'ora di sapere quante erano. Lo voleva anche lei? Ci speravo. Non sapevo se le fosse piaciuto, e anche se cominciavo a destreggiarmi nell'intricata trama che nascondeva la sua anima, era difficilissimo decifrare i suoi atteggiamenti.

Quel giorno a lezione non potei fare a meno di eccitarmi non appena la vidi. Cercai di fingere nonchalance, specialmente perché non ero da sola e non avrei potuto strapparle i vestiti di dosso coi denti, ma era difficilissimo. A quanto pare si vedeva che non ero completamente in bolla:

"Callie, ancora con la Robbins? Certo che sei proprio innamorata…" mi apostrofò Mel ridendo.

"Ma finiscila!" le dissi dandole un pugno sul braccio per scherzo.

"Ah scusa, bisogna stare zitte altrimenti ti rimprovera e poi ti riempie di sculaccioni…." rise ancora forte senza sapere di aver detto la verità.

Per fortuna non dovetti risponderle perché la Robbins cominciò a spiegare proprio in quel momento. Ed era la mia salvezza, perché non avrei saputo cosa dire. D'altra parte, leggeva la situazione alla perfezione senza che io gliene avessi mai dato adito. Se solo avessi potuto raccontarle… Ma la Robbins mi distraeva da ogni pensiero e da ogni altra tentazione. Non ce la facevo proprio a toglierle gli occhi di dosso e la mia unica tentazione era lei. L'avrei scartata come un cioccolatino se avessi potuto, così elegante e così affamata. Era una meraviglia e riusciva a far apparire la matematica dannatamente sexy.

La lezione finì in un tempo che mi sembrò infinito nonostante stessi beatamente viaggiando nella mia testa lungo l'autostrada dei miei desideri reconditi (ma non troppo). Mel non mi stuzzicò più perché non aveva interesse a farsi notare dalla Robbins ma solo di passare il suo esame nel silenzio e nell'anonimato più totale. Io dal canto mio, non l'avrei badata troppo. Notai comunque che la Robbins non aveva alcun problema, quel giorno, con il fatto che io non stessi seguendo. Lo sapeva, lo sapeva perché mi guardava continuamente senza far trasparire emozioni. Sapevo che sapeva. Eppure non diceva niente. Era l'inizio della fine, di nuovo? Cercai di scacciare il pensiero ma prima di riuscirci congedò tutti. Io rimasi nell'aula apposta e fui l'ultima ad avviarsi verso l'uscita, quando già erano praticamente tutti fuori.

"Torres." mi chiamò poco prima che raggiungessi il grande stipite.

Feci i salti di gioia dentro di me. Allora non era stato un errore. E forse non lo sarebbe stato mai…

"Sì, professoressa Robbins?"

Mi voltai. Ma non disse nulla. Mi sentii tremare. Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi ma la situazione mi terrorizzava. L'eccitazione si era trasformata in una gran voglia di scappare. Anche se i miei piedi non sembravano dello stesso avviso. Inchiodati al pavimento sotto di me, come se mi stessero inghiottendo le sabbie mobili. E lei era lì, ferma. Imperiosa. Bellissima.

Mi avvicinai come per una forza magnetica che non potevo percepire, come il ferro sulla sua calamita. E quella calamita, quando arrivai abbastanza vicina, mi prese per un braccio e mi strinse sul suo petto. Non mi lasciava via di scampo, ma io non volevo più scappare. Dopo un momento che mi sembrò durare un'eternità mollò la presa e lo capii subito. Senza che ci fosse bisogno che parlasse. Mi sistemai sulla cattedra come avevo già fatto la prima volta e vidi aprirsi sul suo viso un sorriso di compiacimento. Sentivo le vibrazioni magnetiche tra di noi farsi sempre più forti e potevo giurare che stesse facendo una fatica immensa a starmi lontana. Ebbi un impulso fortissimo che non riuscii a controllare e con una forza che non avevo mai immaginato di avere la tirai verso di me. Non riuscii a farla salire sulla scrivania facendo sì che mi atterrasse sopra come volevo, ma quasi. Era sorpresa.

"Scusi ma a lezione non sono riuscita a toglierle gli occhi di dosso" dicevo cercando di resistere all'impulso di baciarla "E ora cosa dovrei fare avendola qua a qualche centimetro?" Stavo cercando di giustificarmi perché stavo cambiando per una volta le regole del gioco?

"Lei è una ragazza cattiva, Torres…" disse non spostandosi di un millimetro rispetto alla posizione che avevo deciso io.

Mi sciolsi. Mi sciolsi come neve al sole mentre scendeva, lentamente, con una mano, dal mio collo verso giù. All'improvviso, senza che me lo aspettassi, mi strinse forte un seno con la mano. Piagnucolai. E non sembrò dispiacerle. Ma taceva, voleva arrivare ad altro. Ormai lo riuscivo ad intuire. Mi alzò la camicetta e cominciò a passare la lingua sopra il mio capezzolo sinistro. Ero completamente appoggiata alla cattedra e non avevo la forza di tendere il collo e guardarla, ma avrei giurato che stesse tracciando delle piccole x sul mio capezzolo turgido. Piagnucolai ancora.

"Vedo che le piace, Torres… Ma scommetto che c'è qualcosa che le piacerà ancora di più"

Trattenni il respiro. Lo stava facendo davvero. Mi aprii i pantaloni e li sfilò piano, giusto lo spazio per far passare la lingua in mezzo alle gambe. Mi teneva forte per il seno e prima di appoggiare la lingua aspettò qualche secondo per vedere fino a quando sarei riuscita a non respirare. Poi o ebbe pietà di me o non resistette più ,e cominciò piano… E fu in quel momento che ci pensai:

"Professoressa…."

Non si fermò, facendo finta di non sentirmi.

"Professoressa…io…potrebbe entrare qualcuno". Le porte erano tutte chiuse ma non a chiave. Forse la Robbins sapeva che non ci sarebbe stata un'altra lezione a breve, forse le aveva chiuse e non me n'ero accorta…

Si staccò per un secondo, mi guardò dritta negli occhi e mi disse:

"E tutto questo non è tremendamente eccitante, Torres?"

Lei era tremendamente eccitante. Specialmente perché aveva ragione. Pensai di dirglielo ma la sua lingua tagliò la mia. A un certo punto, succhiò piano il mio clitoride con le labbra appoggiandolo sulla lingua. Avrei potuto venire in quel momento ma strinsi i denti. Ogni orgasmo con la Robbins era un dono divino, oh se lo era… Non so se me lo fossi meritata, ma ciò che era certo era che dovevo farlo durare il più possibile.

Tutte le mie promesse furono vanificate dalla sua lingua dentro di me. La sentii entrare all'improvviso, come se volesse impossessarsi di ciò che di più prezioso avessi. Piagnucolai ancora prima di scoppiare definitivamente mentre la Robbins lo succhiava tutto in bocca. Respirai profondamente mentre il mio petto si gonfiava e sgonfiava velocemente sotto il suo sguardo. Allargai le braccia in segno di resa, anche se, pur sfinita, l'avrei fatto altre dieci volte.

"Per oggi è tutto, Calliope Torres."


	15. Chapter 15

"Mi segua" mi disse salendo i gradoni per uscire dall'aula, mentre mi passava accanto.

Non osai fiatare. Stava per succedere di nuovo? Ogni giorno era meglio, pensavo. Succedevano certe cose che cancellavano completamente tutto quello che era accaduto prima tra noi, perché lo surclassavano. Ma non si poteva cancellare del tutto. E così, giorno dopo giorno, diventavamo una sommatoria infinita. O di più, un numero fattoriale di cui non conoscevo ancora il valore. Un valore che cresceva in continuazione. L'aveva creato lei, e l'aveva continuato ad alimentare finché io non gli avevo dato un nome, quel giorno, nel suo ufficio. Un nome che nemmeno io conoscevo, ma che sapevo quanto per me valesse: tutto. Il tutto era lì, in attesa che la Robbins decidesse se moltiplicarlo, fattorizzarlo, elevarlo a potenza di se stesso o di chissà quale altro numero. E con grande maestria, lo prese e lo manipolò alla perfezione mettendolo nero su bianco. Anzi, rosso su bianco. A forma di X.

Seguivo la forma ogni giorno più perfetta della Robbins dalla distanza di sicurezza. Succedeva sempre così quando eravamo in pubblico. Nessuna delle due aveva interesse che si divulgasse la notizia e ci guardavamo bene dal dare indizi a terzi. E finché il sesso era così meravigliosamente appagante, non mi interessava di altro. La chioma bionda si muoveva elegantemente al ritmo dei suoi passi, mentre evitando di farmi ipnotizzare dalla perfezione ambulante che era, cercavo di concentrarmi sull'unica domanda che avevo in testa: cosa stava per succedere? Questo era ciò che mi chiedevo sempre, in ogni secondo, da quando la Robbins era entrata nell'aula a gradoni di medicina per la prima volta in mia presenza nonché nella mia vita. Dove mi avrebbe portata? Non sapevo rispondermi. Anche perché stavamo camminando lungo dei corridoi che non avevo mai visto. I pochi mesi di università e la conseguente scarsa conoscenza del campus mi rendevano il compito ancora più difficile, e in un batter d'occhio il mio senso dell'orientamento era completamente scomparso. Scomparso lungo un cammino che tracciava solo ed esclusivamente lei.

All'improvviso, cambiò direzione di scatto. Lo fece per aprire una porta. In un secondo, mi spinse dentro senza fiatare, poi entrò, e la richiuse velocemente dietro di se. Era un bagno. Probabilmente un bagno dei professori. Aprì un'altra porta, quella di una toilette. E la scena si ripeté uguale a prima. Con la differenza che fece scattare la serratura della porta per chiuderla a chiave.

Senza darmi nemmeno il tempo di proferire parola, mi sbatté al muro e mi tappò la bocca con un bacio. Quella posizione assomigliava molto a quella del nostro primo bacio, con il suo petto che premeva sul mio che a sua volta premeva sulla porta del suo ufficio. Stavolta eravamo in un bagno e chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare e ci avrebbe sentite. Voleva solo baciarmi o saremmo andate fino in fondo? Era un grande rischio ma la Robbins aveva già dato prova di saper gestire questo tipo di rischio nel migliore dei modi. Nel modo perfetto, direi. Nei baci, cominciai ad ansimare e lei con me. La sentivamo salire entrambe e più una ansimava, più l'altra si muoveva su di lei. Era una situazione a cui non sarei potuta resistere a lungo. Ma ci pensò qualcun altro a premere il tasto pausa.

Sentimmo la porta aprirsi di scatto e la Robbins si staccò da me ributtandomi però addosso alla porta mettendomi di forza una mano sulla bocca, come per tapparmela:

"Stia zitta e respiri più piano che può" mi disse quasi senza voce e solo col labiale perfettamente scandito.

Strinsi i polsi per resistere meglio, ma era difficile. Fu ancora più difficile quando la Robbins allentò la presa sulla mia bocca, facendomi credere che non l'avrebbe più stretta. Invece cominciò a baciarmi il collo piano, facendosi strada tra i centimetri della mia pelle e mordendo il colletto della maglia per spostarlo dal suo cammino. Non ce la potevo fare. E più mi dibattevo, più la Robbins aumentava la pressione sulla mia bocca. Più mi contorcevo, più la sua lingua e le sue labbra esploravano il mio collo. Il pensiero che così facendo il mio collo avrebbe saputo di lei mi eccitò ancora di più. Fortunatamente, dopo essere andata in bagno ed essersi lavata le mani, la persona misteriosa uscì dal bagno. Un tempo che mi parve non passare mai. E fu lì che parlò:

"Torres, le avevo detto di respirare più piano che poteva… Ma mi dica, le sembra questo il modo?"

Non mi diede neanche il tempo di rispondere che mi piazzò uno schiaffo sulla coscia, abbastanza forte da farmi eccitare in maniera indescrivibile più che farmi male. Poi tornò esattamente a quello che stava facendo prima di interrompersi per parlare, e ricominciò a baciarmi. Prima la bocca, poi il collo e le spalle. Si aiutò togliendomi senza chiedermi niente la parte sopra dei vestiti e lasciandomi in reggiseno. In reggiseno in una toilette dell'università. Ma mi sentivo meglio che mai. Con quel gesto mi aveva fatto capire che stava per succedere. Lo voleva tanto quanto lo volevo io. E il nostro desiderio si moltiplicava esponenzialmente ogni volta di più. Era davvero umanamente possibile tutto quello?

Poi mi venne in mente. Lei era entrata dentro di me ma io non ancora dentro di lei. E lo volevo da morire, ed era eccitante da morire solo il pensiero di poterlo fare. Non sapevo se quello fosse il momento giusto, né se il momento giusto per farlo esistesse. Ma ormai non era più la prima volta. E non era nemmeno la seconda. Per quanto ancora mi sarei potuta trattenere? La risposta me la diedero le mie mani e il loro movimento veloce verso il corpo della Robbins. La presi per i fianchi e la spinsi verso di me. Quando il suo corpo fu perfettamente aderente al mio, girai me e lei, insieme, di 180 gradi. Successe tutto così velocemente che la Robbins non se ne accorse e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo, la forza, o la volontà di replicare. Una volta tanto, si stava lasciando fare. Soddisfatta di me stessa, la guardai negli occhi e seppi che erano gli occhi di una donna che pregava. Pregava per avere quella cosa. Cercai di non lasciar scappare il momento, e con tutta la mia voglia ardente che si concentrava nei miei palmi, mi avventai sui suoi pantaloni. Aprii il bottone in un battibaleno e li spinsi giù, ma qualcosa mi prese entrambe le mani e le spinse via. A testa bassa, si tirò su i pantaloni. E sempre evitando il mio sguardo, si richiuse la camicia:

"Buon natale Torres, e buone vacanze."

Dopo, solo due porte che sbatterono forte tra il rumore dei suoi passi in dissolvenza e delle domande che sapevano il suo meraviglioso profumo.


	16. Chapter 16

La televisione sputava dati, parole e immagini in una sequenza indefinita che non riuscivo a controllare. Non ricordavo nemmeno quando l'avevo accesa e in un gesto di stizza la richiusi. Avrei voluto romperla. Avrei voluto rompere qualsiasi cosa. Specialmente quella fastidiosa inerzia che mi girava attorno e mi si appiccicava ai vestiti come l'umidità d'estate. In tutto questo, mi avviai verso il frigo e decisi di stapparmi una birra.

Dovevano essere giorni felici. Giorni di riposo e di festa. Ma io non avevo nulla da festeggiare e non sapevo cosa volesse dire staccare la spina. La casa era vuota, vuota come non lo era mai stata. Mi sembrava di poter vedere mamma, papà e Tim in ogni angolo. Sentivo ancora le loro conversazioni e ci vedevo seduti attorno al tavolone di legno del soggiorno. E invece c'ero solo io, in quel luogo e in quel momento. I ricordi si susseguivano come treni ad alta velocità su un tratto ripido della ferrovia, e si facevano sentire come un treno di passaggio ma senza destinazione. Mi gettai sulla poltrona larga dove si sedeva sempre papà. Sapeva ancora il suo profumo e c'erano ancora dei residui di tabacco da pipa semibruciati o sfuggiti alla bocca di papà. Non avevo sistemato nulla e tutto era esattamente come loro l'avevano lasciato l'ultima volta. Non riuscivo a capire se fosse un modo per convincermi di averli ancora attorno e sentirne meno la mancanza o semplicemente per non affrontare il problema.

Bevevo la birra a piccoli ma frequenti sorsi. Presto ne avrei aperta un'altra e poi un'altra ancora, pensavo. Ma era davvero questo il significato di vacanza? Guardai dalla finestra nel cono di luce del lampione davanti casa. Stava cominciando a nevicare. Fantastico, pensai, ci mancava solo questo. Mi ricordai inevitabilmente delle nostre vacanze in montagna. Non saltavamo mai un anno e la nostra casa sembrava il posto più bello del mondo. La nostra casa… Vuota a natale per il primo anno dopo decenni di tradizione. Mi sentivo come i nostri sci che riposavano nella polvere della cantina, ignari di tutto. Ero solo una macchina dei ricordi messa in moto dalla strana combinazione di alcol e neve.

Avevo finito la birra e ne aprii un'altra. Non era così confortevole come la prima bottiglia. Cominciavo a sentire il fastidioso sapore metallico che lascia la birra quando i sorsi non sono più così avidamente desiderati. Ma cos'altro avrei dovuto fare? Se ci fosse stato Tim, si sarebbe seduto qui vicino a me e mi avrebbe fatta ridere sparando qualche stronzata. Ma non c'era lui e non c'era più nessuno. Adagiai la testa sulla testiera della poltrona e sperai di addormentarmi. Ci provai con tutta me stessa ma non ci riuscii, era più forte di me. Dovevo tenere gli occhi aperti. Anche senza un motivo preciso. Era un dovere morale.

A volte mi sembrava di sentire la casa parlare, o forse era solo l'effetto della birra. Non so quanto tempo fosse passato ma ad un certo punto qualcuno parlò veramente. Anzi, cantò. Era la stella di natale. Non potevo vedere niente attraverso la finestra a meno che non mi fossi decisa ad alzarmi, cosa altamente improbabile. Dalle voci dovevano essere più di dieci e forse più di venti, e accompagnati da un solo adulto che si riconosceva tra le voci bianche. Un uomo, per la precisione. Forse il pastore della chiesa più vicina. Ovviamente suonarono il campanello, mentre intonavano jingle bells. Se fosse stato per me avrei anche aperto la porta, ma non avrei saputo dar loro niente. Neanche una caramella o un pezzo di dolce. Nemmeno, forse, un sorriso.

Li sentii smettere di cantare e blaterare su cosa mi tenesse chiusa in casa. Vedevano le luci ma non avevo risposto al campanello. Non potevano credere che qualcuno davvero non volesse vivere con loro la magia del natale. Per qualche minuto continuarono a suonare e a bussare insistentemente, finché il loro accompagnatore non li intimò di andarsene, sicuro che gli inquilini della casa successiva sarebbero stati ben più felici di accoglierli. E intanto, io mi riempivo di domande a cui non sapevo rispondere ma che mi scorrevano in testa alla velocità della luce. Soprattutto, che cos'era che mi aveva reso un tale mostro? Quando era avvenuto tutto questo e come facevo a non essermene accorta? Per la prima volta pensai che forse esistevano cose che sfuggivano al mio controllo. Non avevo scelta, perché era proprio qualcosa di incontrollabile che mi aveva portata a questo punto. Mi sentivo vuota, senza l'università, senza l'ospedale, e senza la mia famiglia. Quanto ancora avrei potuto resistere? Sapevo che la mia finta flemma aveva una data di scadenza ma non volevo conoscerla. Volevo illudermi di saperla affrontare, di avere almeno una possibilità. Ma, come nessun'altra cosa nella mia vita fino a quel momento, mi pareva difficilissima.

Avrei dovuto riposarmi e invece mi struggevo per qualcosa di indefinito. O che, forse, non avevo il coraggio di definire. Mentre il mio sguardo scorreva sulle foto e sui biglietti attaccati al frigo, una volta traboccante, ora semivuoto. In tutto questo, avevo perso anche la fame. Tra le foto ne vidi una che sembrava una cartolina. Le montagne innevate, il sole forte di mezzogiorno e una famiglia felice. Eravamo noi ma se me lo avessero raccontato non ci avrei mai creduto. Sono storie da romanzi, storie troppo belle per appartenere alla vita reale. Ma io le conoscevo, e le avevo vissute sulla mia pelle.

Andai in camera e aprii il grande armadio. La trovai subito, gialla fosforescente come piaceva a me. La infilai, cappuccio compreso, e chiusi tutta la zip. Recuperai un paio di guanti impermeabili e presi il mio solito sciarpone. Pensai di lasciare il telefono ma, saggiamente, non lo feci. Un medico deve sempre essere preparato al peggio. Così, assicurandomi che i bambini della stella di natale se ne fossero andati, uscii in mezzo a quella che era ormai diventata una bufera di neve. Entrai nella mia auto e impostai il riscaldamento al massimo. Mentre l'autoradio cercava di deliziarmi con una strofa di una canzone a caso, misi in moto.


	17. Chapter 17

Avevo guidato per poco meno di due ore lungo quella strada che conoscevo benissimo. Potevo anticipare ogni cartello, ogni casa, e ogni negozio al lato della strada. Almeno per la prima parte. Poi ci si addentrava nella bosco, nel buio, e nella solitudine di quattro ruote, un abitacolo, e un lungo cammino da percorrere. Le montagne non erano comunque poi così lontano dalla città, anche se quei viaggi, da piccoli, a me e a Tim parevano interminabili. Ma solo perché non vedevamo l'ora di arrivare, di riaprire le tende e di riaccendere le luci di quella che sentivamo come casa nostra più di ogni altro posto nel mondo.

Ma lì c'ero solo io, in quel momento e lungo quella strada. Io con i ricordi che mi accompagnavano tenendomi per mano, come per paura che scappassi. E pensavo che davvero andare lì, in un momento di tale debolezza, la sera di natale, volesse significare proprio che non stavo scappando affatto. Ma probabilmente non era così. Mano a mano che macinavo strada, senza incontrare anima viva lungo il cammino, invece che sentirmi sollevata mi pareva che tutto mi si complicasse dentro, metro dopo metro. Non c'era nessuno in giro, nemmeno una macchina, perché le famiglie che passavano le vacanze lì erano partite giorni prima. Nessuno guidava la sera della vigilia di natale. Nessuno con una famiglia.

Inchiodai davanti alla casa, come se volessi svegliarmi da un sogno. Ma era tutto vero. Accostai l'auto davanti al cortile in salita e scesi. Sperai di essermi dimenticata le chiavi ma non era così, erano al sicuro nella tasca interna della giacca gialla fluorescente. Feci un respiro profondo e aprii le due serrature. Manco a dirlo, era tutto come l'avevamo lasciato. Avrei giurato profumasse ancora del dolce che aveva fatto mamma la sera del trentuno dicembre dell'anno prima. Ed era come se potessi sentire ancora la mia voce e quella di Tim mentre correvamo giù per le scale, preparandoci per una battaglia di palle di neve imminente. E forse c'era anche papà, sì, c'era anche lui, mentre, seduto sul divano, nel suo maglione di lana rossa con i fiocchi di neve bianchi fumava il sigaro e ci guardava divertiti.

Tutto era un'invenzione della mia mente. Erano ombre. Null'altro che ombre, e ombre delle ombre. Quando sarei diventata anche io una di loro? Ero l'unica che mancava all'appello. L'unica che poteva ancora vederle, e sentirne le voci. Al solo pensiero mi sentii svenire e mi sedetti sul divano. Cosa mi aveva portato qui? Che cosa diavolo stavo pensando quando ho preso la macchina? Non c'era più nulla. Nonostante io vedessi tutto, il mondo davanti a me era solo una drammatica ed inerte rappresentazione del nulla.

Improvvisamente, sentii il bisogno impellente di alzarmi dal divano. Come una furia impazzita, alla ricerca di qualcosa che non conoscevo, o credevo di non conoscere, mi avventai tra le mensole della cucina e i cassetti delle camera. Sembravo impazzita ma non riuscivo a controllarmi. Entrai nella camera dei miei genitori e aprii il cassetto dove mamma teneva i nostri calzettoni da notte. Tra quelli con le renne di Tim, e i miei con gli alberi di natale, ecco la calma dopo la tempesta. Sapevo che l'avrei trovata. La presi in mano e mi gettai sul lettone. Pensavo di essere sollevata ma non riuscivo a sorridere, o di gioire per il mio ritrovamento. Amavo il mio essere previdente. Era il tirocinio in ospedale che me l'aveva insegnato. E così, prevedendo che prima o poi mi sarebbe servita, l'avevo nascosta tra i calzettoni.

Era poca ma sarebbe stata sufficiente. Mi sedetti sul tavolone della cucina e feci un respiro profondo. Lo stavo davvero per fare? Sì, stava succedendo davvero. Non avevo altra scelta che scappare dal mondo, prendermi una pausa dalla gabbia dorata. Aprii la busta e la divisi piano con un vecchio specchietto di mamma, anche quello nascosto tra i calzettoni. Tempo addietro, avevo previsto tutto. Poi dovetti cercare qualcosa nella mia tasca e lo trovai. Arrotolai la banconota da cinque dollari più finemente che potessi e strinsi il tubetto che si era formato. Guardai il tutto un'ultima volta e, dopo un altro respiro profondo, lo feci.

Se la storia è fatta di frazioni di secondo quella era la mia. Mi sedetti sul divano, nel posto dove si sedeva sempre papà, e attesi. Attesi per un tempo indefinito finché non la sentii arrivare. Sapevo cosa stava per succedere. Ero un medico e avevo tutto sotto controllo. Eccola, la potevo sentire sempre più forte dentro di me. La stanza si ingrandiva a vista d'occhio, e così il mobilio. Mi sentivo un folletto in un labirinto in cui le luci danzavano al ritmo del mio battito cardiaco. Forte, forte, sempre più forte. Le dita cominciavano a tremarmi, seguite dalle braccia e dalle gambe. In men che non si dica, non fui più capace di fermarmi. Cominciai a saltare per tutto il salotto, proprio come un folletto. Avevo acceso lo stereo prima e sentivo la musica più forte che mai, come se mi spaccasse le orecchie, e avrei giurato potessero sanguinare. Ma era bellissimo, era il mio momento di libertà. La mia frazione di secondo, quella che avrebbe fatto la storia. Non c'erano mamma e papà e non c'era nemmeno Tim, c'ero solo io, a profanare un luogo sacro com'era quella casa. Ma io ero sempre e comunque il suo prete, e potevo farci ciò che volevo. Sapevo che mi stavano guardando e non sarebbero stati fieri di me, ma era meglio sentirsi vivi per un po' che morti per sempre. E saltavo sempre più in alto sui cuscini del divano di famiglia. Non avrei mai giurato di essere capace di saltare così in alto. La musica era sempre più forte e cominciava a mancarmi l'aria. Avrebbe retto il mio cuore? Non mi importava. Non c'era nulla più di sacro ormai in ciò che mi circondava. O forse non c'era più nulla in me e quel pensiero mi consolava. Mi sentivo finalmente libera ma soprattutto finalmente vuota. Vuota di una vuotezza così tanto meravigliosamente agognata. Vuota di un vuoto che forse mi avrebbe fagocitato dentro di sé. Persi l'equilibrio. Non feci in tempo ad accorgermi che stavo cadendo dal divano e non misi nemmeno le mani avanti. Caddi di testa, lunga sul pavimento di legno. Come cade un corpo morto, un corpo vuoto sotto i forti colpi del mio cuore. Così forti che mi sembravano spari. E lo sparo più forte fu la mia caduta.

Bang.


	18. Chapter 18

Bolle e vapore. Nient'altro che un mare bianco di bolle e di vapore. Sopra, sotto, attorno a me. Non c'era nient'altro che potessi scorgere. Cercai di farmi spazio tra l'infinito bianco con le mani, e allora sì, ecco che cominciavo a intravedere qualcosa. Il legno delle pareti e una finestra da cui entrava l'oscurità della piena notte. Qualche fiocco di neve si adagiava sul vetro e poi si infrangeva inesorabilmente. Anche io ero un fiocco di neve appoggiato a qualcosa di caldo sulla mia schiena. O forse c'ero immersa? Mossi le braccia per capire meglio dove mi trovavo. Acqua, sì, acqua calda. Acqua bollente.

E poi lo vidi, mentre rompeva meravigliosamente la coltre di bolle e di vapore. Quel sorriso mi scioglieva sempre il cuore, anche se non riuscivo ad ammetterlo. I suoi denti erano bianchi come la schiuma della vasca da bagno. Era una dimensione onirica tra la neve e la schiuma, in cui i miei desideri si mescolavano con la realtà? Ma l'acqua era vera, la schiuma, il vapore, le bolle, la neve…

"Sei bellissima" mi disse sorridendo, "e ti giuro scusa se te lo dico così. Ma ti penso dalla prima volta che ti ho vista, e mi hai tolto le parole… In tutti i sensi. Sei la cosa più bella, sul serio"

Mi limitai a sorriderle e a stamparle un bacio sulle labbra umide. Poi mi ridistesi sulla mia parte di vasca da bagno e chiusi gli occhi. Sentivo le sue gambe morbide sulle mie ed era una sensazione stupendamente rilassante. Da quant'era che non mi sentivo così? E poi, i complimenti che mi aveva appena fatto… Era tutto perfetto, era un regalo che mai avrei potuto immaginare.

"Sai, se lo raccontassi a qualcuno non mi crederebbe mai… Nemmeno la mia amica Mel…"

Mi scossi: "Ma non l'hai raccontato a nessuno, vero? No perché le conseguenze sarebbero…"

Mi interruppe mettendomi una mano sulla bocca e allungando il suo collo per baciare il mio. Un brivido mi percorse la schiena, un brivido più caldo dell'acqua:

"Rilassati Robbins… Per una volta pensi di riuscirci?"

Non mi diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere o forse le mie corde vocali erano impegnate a fare altro. Stavo cominciando ad ansimare, e più corto si faceva il mio respiro, complice anche l'atmosfera bollente del bagno, più aumentava l'intensità dei suoi baci sul mio collo. Aprii gli occhi per un secondo e vidi sul tappetino del bagno una bottiglia di vino vuota. Era bagnata, quindi probabilmente l'avevamo bevuta prima nella vasca e poi l'avevamo buttata a terra. Era finita, e ce l'eravamo scolata noi due. L'alcol mi aveva disinibita, e così aveva fatto anche con lei. Senza quel vino forse non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dirmi certe cose. Eppure tutto quello mi faceva sentire divinamente.

"Posso avere l'onore?" mi stuzzicò

"Come se non te lo fossi già preso, Torres…" biascicai

"Pensavo di averti rilassato abbastanza…" mi rispose piano "Ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo, perché continui a fare la stronza…"

Naturalmente volevo risponderle ma non ne ebbi il tempo. Non me lo diede perché leccandomi un capezzolo mi fece mancare il respiro e poi ansimare ancora più forte. E poi d'altra parte, in una situazione del genere non sarei riuscita ad arrabbiarmi e a chiedere più rispetto. Perché sì, è vero, ero comunque la sua professoressa, per un esame ancora almeno, ma a tutti gli effetti ero anche qualcos'altro. Forse un'amante, forse un passatempo, ma non potevamo starci lontane e non serviva nasconderlo. Era tutto stranamente perfetto, così perfetto che a volte mi spaventava.

Cercavo di ragionare ma continuava a non darmene il tempo. I miei capezzoli erano diventati durissimi nonostante l'acqua bollente in cui eravamo immerse. Mentre continuava a leccarmi, iniziò anche a sfiorarmi i fianchi, e poi si spostò verso l'interno coscia. Sapevo cosa stava per fare e pensai che da quella posizione saremmo riuscite a farlo entrambe nello stesso momento. E non mi sbagliavo. Potevamo accarezzarci insieme. E mentre lo facevamo, ci guardavamo negli occhi facendo aumentare l'eccitazione.

"E' una gara a chi cede prima, Robbins?"

Ma io, in tutta risposta, le feci scivolare un dito dentro. Non se l'aspettava per niente, credeva che avrei ceduto alla provocazione e le avrei risposto. Ma non fu così. La sentii sussultare tanto che dalla vasca uscì un po' di acqua. Le si arrossarono le guance e avrei potuto giurare fosse in imbarazzo.

"E adesso come la mettiamo, Torres?"

Era arrivato il momento di risponderle. Ma lei non giocava più. Non ce la faceva, con una parte di me dentro di lei. Il suo viso mi pregava di muovermi, su e giù, ma io non lo facevo. Non lo facevo esattamente per quella ragione. Capii che non riusciva a rispondermi, e si giocò la sua carta migliore. Mi infilò un dito dentro a sua volta.

Eravamo pari. Finalmente. In un certo senso era una liberazione anche per me. Cominciai a muovermi lentamente dentro di lei e così lei fece a sua volta. I nostri due ritmi si unirono ben presto come se fossero uno strumento musicale solo, ma era tutto così forte che avrei giurato stesse suonando un'orchestra. Il nostro ansimare, la frequenza del movimento l'una dentro l'altra, il rumore dell'acqua che spostavamo in proporzione. Era tutto fortissimo. Tutto così forte che nessuno avrebbe potuto vantare la velleità di controllarlo, nemmeno io, Arizona Robbins.

La sensazione di averla dentro era meravigliosamente indescrivibile. Complici forse anche il vino e l'acqua calda, sentivo di potermi lasciare andare, per una volta nella vita. Sarebbe andato tutto benissimo, e il mondo non sarebbe caduto se anche io non avessi mantenuto la mia flemma in quegli splendidi minuti. Il ritmo si faceva sempre più forte e io ero sempre più fuori controllo.

"Sto per venire" mi uscì dalla bocca come un pensiero ad alta voce che non riuscii a controllare.

"Anche io" mi rispose subito "verremo insieme."

Così doveva essere. Salivamo la china insieme, prima piano e poi sempre più velocemente. La temperatura dentro il bagno poteva essere quella di una sauna ma non mi ero mai sentita meglio. Il termometro saliva vertiginosamente come salivamo io e lei. Insieme, alla stessa identica velocità e con la stessa identica accelerazione. Lo trattenni per qualche secondo e poi mi accorsi che c'era anche lei. Scoppiai.

Fu un'esplosione indescrivibile, l'esplosione che aspettavo da anni. Mi sembrò quasi che metà dell'acqua e della schiuma della vasca schizzassero in alto e poi si cadessero per terra. Respiravo così forte che mi sembrava di mangiare l'aria. Ero un medico e sapevo che l'unica cosa intelligente da fare sarebbe stata quella di aprire la finestra, ma tutto ciò che mi riuscì fu di buttarmi addosso al corpo bagnato di Callie. Mi sembrò di appoggiarmi su un cuscino fresco dopo una lunga corsa nel parco. Ma riprendere il respiro sul suo petto e insieme a lei era molto, molto meglio. Sentii i nostri cuori rallentare insieme il battito, riuscendo a tenere lo stesso ritmo. La sentii, ancora per un secondo, nella pace silenziosa di quel bagno, dentro di me.

"Ti amo"

Ancora silenzio.

"Ti amo anche io"


	19. Chapter 19

Uno squillo mi svegliò dal coma profondo. Chissà quanto avevo dormito. Pensai di girarmi dall'altra parte e riprendere da dove avevo lasciato ma il telefono squillava troppo forte. Poi mi venne in mente che era la mattina di Natale. Chi diavolo mi chiamava a quell'ora? Gli squilli si interruppero per qualche secondo. Fantastico, potevo tornare a dormire. E invece mi sbagliavo. La mia suoneria non mi aveva mai dato così fastidio. Non avevo scelta. Dovevo rispondere. Cercai a tentoni il telefono e purtroppo lo trovai subito. Ebbi la tentazione di premere il pulsante per rifiutare la chiamata ma dopotutto a Natale siamo tutti più buoni…

"Pronto" biascicai

"Buon Natale, Robbins"fece una voce familiare dall'altro capo del telefono

"Karev… Sul serio?"

"A Natale siamo tutti più buoni, dai, e almeno potevi farmi gli auguri!"

Mi schiarii la voce "Tanti auguri Karev. Mi spieghi perché cavolo mi chiami oggi a quest'ora?"

"Sono le undici passate, ti facevo mattiniera, Robbins"

Le undici passate? Sul serio? Non avevo mai dormito così a lungo negli ultimi anni. Mi ero forse concessa un po' di riposo arretrato, non che non me lo meritassi, ma magari sarebbe stato meglio non sul pavimento freddo, senza una coperta, dopo essermi fatta e con una bella botta in testa…

"Robbins? Sei ancora lì o sono così antipatico che mi hai buttato giù il telefono?"

"Sono qui Karev, sono qui. Ora dimmi cosa vuoi perché ti sembrerà strano ma sì, mi hai svegliata."

"Ok, ok, torniamo al lavoro come dici sempre tu. Volevo sapere se ci sei alla conferenza del 28 a Boston, stanno raccogliendo le adesioni."

"Conferenza?" ero confusa "Karev di che conferenza stai parlando?"

"Ma come quale conferenza? Sei sotto effetto di qualche sostanza per caso?" bingo! "Il summit dei chirurghi pediatrici. Quello annuale, Robbins, dove di solito tu parli per cinque minuti e te ne prendi venti di applausi."

"Non fare lo spiritoso Karev, con un po' di pazienza ci arriverai anche tu. Che giorno della settimana è?" che diamine di domanda avevo fatto, solo per darmi un tono?

"Giovedì, Robbins. Ma poi cosa cavolo ti importa? Anche se fosse stata durante il weekend non avresti potuto mancare. Come puoi privare i chirurghi pediatrici di tutti gli Stati Uniti della tua irrinunciabile presenza?"

"Falla finita Karev, non è giornata. Segnami, ci sarò. In effetti non so nemmeno perché non sono già segnata"

"Perché sei scappata dall'ospedale l'altra sera, Robbins. Come fai sempre, ultimamente, del resto. Non trovi nemmeno più il tempo per un caffè con me, e non sono più il tuo specializzando…"

"Smettila di fingere di provarci Karev, che non ti riesce per niente. Ci vediamo il 29 perché ora sono nella casa dei miei in montagna e non so quando torno. Lì avremo tempo per tutti i caffè che vuoi. Ora puoi lasciarmi in pace?"

"Buon Natale anche a te, Robbins" e riattaccò.

Riuscivo ad essere dura con un collega che mi chiamava ad un orario normalissimo per risolvere una questione che avevo creato io. Come avevo potuto dimenticarmi del convegno? Karev mi prendeva in giro ma in fondo diceva la verità, la mia presenza in quel convegno era irrinunciabile.

Se qualcuno dei miei colleghi mi avesse visto in quel momento, Karev compreso, non avrebbe creduto ai suoi occhi. Non avevo esagerato la sera prima, e ne ero sicura, perché ricordavo benissimo quanta polvere bianca avevo messo dentro la bustina, ancora quando l'avevo lasciata tra i calzettoni. Ma a quanto pare era stata sufficiente per farmi andare completamente fuori di testa. In tutti i sensi, perché mi sentivo una grancassa di una batteria al posto del cranio. Dovevo aver preso una forte botta, probabilmente cadendo dal divano, ma del resto non conservavo alcun ricordo. Una cosa la sapevo, però: sapevo di essermi svegliata eccitata. Pensai di essere probabilmente anche venuta nel sonno. Mi misi una mano dentro le mutande e trovai la risposta. I miei sospetti erano fondati, peccato che però, ovviamente, non ricordassi cosa avevo sognato. Perché di un sogno si trattava di sicuro, vero? Per un momento pensai che forse avevo portato qualcuno a casa e il mio cervello aveva cancellato tutto. Ma nessuno sapeva che ero lì, l'unico modo in cui poteva essere successo era una mia telefonata a qualcuno. Presi il cellulare in mano in preda al panico ma non trovai nient'altro nel registro chiamate che la telefonata di Karev. Feci un sospiro di sollievo e mi sforzai di alzarmi.

Manco a dirlo, per qualche secondo tutta la casa mi girò attorno in tondo. Credetti di morire di nausea, ma in fondo ero un medico e mi scrollai di dosso velocemente l'idea. Peccato non poter fare lo stesso con il malessere che avevo addosso. Prima ancora di farmi il caffè e di decidere cosa sarebbe stato di me nell'immediato futuro, capii che la migliore decisione era dirigersi verso il bagno. Aprii la porta e aprii il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda nel lavandino. Mi tirai qualche secchiate d'acqua sulla faccia senza particolare ritegno, e poi mi guardai allo specchio. Ma quello che vidi non ero io, bensì qualcosa che mi stava dietro attirò la mia attenzione. Mi voltai di scatto come se fosse la prima volta che la vedevo: la vasca da bagno dei miei luccicava in tutto il suo splendore sotto la luce del timido sole di Natale che traspariva dalla finestra. All'improvviso ricordai. La neve, la schiuma, le bolle… E lei.

Corsi fuori dal bagno e cercai il cellulare. Ciò che stavo per fare non era eticamente corretto ma, checché ne pensassero i chirurghi pediatrici degli Stati Uniti, di certo negli ultimi tempi non ero stata un esempio di integrità professionale. Specialmente la sera della vigilia di Natale. Per un momento sperai che la connessione internet non prendesse nel cellulare, com'era solito succedere nella nostra casa. Ma, magicamente, e come per destino, funzionava tutto alla perfezione. Feci un respiro profondo, e senza guardare dove il mio dito stava dirigendosi, premetti. Si aprì la pagina di login di sistema, con nome utente e password. Scrissi velocemente i miei dati senza pensarci due volte. Entrai. Cercai subito quello che mi serviva, e lo trovai in un batter d'occhio. Il sistema dava la possibilità di chiamare direttamente i numeri di telefono senza chiudere il browser. Fantastico. O lo facevo in quel momento, o non l'avrei più fatto. Premetti.

Squillava. E con gli squilli, aumentava la mia tachicardia. Squillò per qualche secondo, ma nessuno rispondeva. Con tutta probabilità stava festeggiando il Natale in famiglia, come tutto il resto del mondo. Squillava ancora. Pensai di riattaccare ma avrebbe sicuramente visto la chiamata persa. Dovevo andare fino in fondo. Attesi la segreteria, che sapevo sarebbe partita prima o poi. Era una segreteria non personalizzata, con la voce predefinita dell'operatore telefonico. Meglio così, era meno difficile. Arrivò il segnale acustico, e registrai il mio messaggio:

"Ehi, ciao, sono io… La professoressa Robbins… Scusami se ti disturbo proprio oggi ma quando mi vengono in mente le cose non mi piace rimandare. Non sono in città oggi ma tornerò nei prossimi giorni. Vorrei che ci trovassimo per un progetto di cui volevo parlarti… A casa mia. Cerca il mio indirizzo nel database dell'ospedale, lo troverai subito. Ti aspetto prima di giovedì, ché devo partire. A presto. E buon Natale."


	20. Chapter 20

Quindi stava per succedere veramente. Non riuscivo a crederci, nonostante fossero passati dei giorni. Ancora mi sembrava tutto un sogno. E io, come sempre, mi riempivo di domande. Cosa sarebbe successo? Cosa l'aveva spinta ad avermi invitata? Di certo non mi bevevo nessuna storia di nessun progetto. Cosa c'era dietro il suo comportamento così strano? A volte sembrava sostenuta, altre volte c'era più lei dentro di me. Non riuscivo a capirla, e in realtà non c'ero mai riuscita. Ma non mi ero mai sentita meglio in vita mia.

Dovevo ammettere che, seppure per pochi giorni in cui non l'avevo vista, mi era mancata. Così pensavo mentre camminavo lungo il lungo viale dove abitava. Mi ricordavo benissimo la prima volta che c'ero stata. Avevo deciso di tornarci, quella sera, a piedi, esattamente come quella notte. La cosa assurda era che il mio stato d'animo, nonostante fossero passate le settimane e fossimo passate alla terza base da un po', non era cambiato per niente. Le domande costellavano il mio cammino e d'altra parte non poteva essere altrimenti. Sperai solo di non sembrare troppo impacciata, dopotutto l'occasione che mi stava dando la Robbins era incredibile. Roba da film, come già l'avevo definita più volte. Ma non potevo più nascondermi: stava succedendo sul serio ed era tutto vero.

La casa era esattamente uguale a come la ricordavo, nonostante i fumi dell'alcol. Stavolta, un po' più di luci erano accese ma avrei potuto giurare fossero soffuse. Strinsi forte la bottiglia di vino a me, feci un respiro profondo, e suonai. Doveva essere nei paraggi, probabilmente perché mi stava aspettando, visto che mi aprì subito:

"Buona sera, Torres" disse con un sorriso che non avevo mai visto.

"Buona sera" risposi con un sorriso di rimando mentre cercavo di non tremare.

"Venga, venga pure dentro" disse aprendo un po' di più la porta d'ingresso.

Era bellissima. Lo era sempre ma quella sera lo era ancora di più. Voleva esserlo, o non avrebbe mai indossato un vestito del genere. Era rosso, rosso vermiglio di un'eleganza stravolgente, con qualche piega ma non troppe. Quando si voltò per farmi strada dentro casa notai che le spalline le si chiudevano sulla schiena ad incrocio. Come a formare una X.

"Quella pensa di darmela oppure la vuole tenere in mano tutta la sera?"

Potevo scommettere che stessi arrossendo.

"Mi scusi" le risposi dandole frettolosamente la bottiglia "Per lei."

"Taglio bordolese" borbottò esaminando l'etichetta "Uno dei miei preferiti. Complimenti Torres, bella scelta"

Stavolta avevo c'entrato l'obiettivo. Forse.

"Peccato che pensavo di ordinare della pizza." Scherzavo. "Come le ho detto al telefono sono stata via per alcuni giorni e non ho naturalmente avuto il tempo di cucinare. In realtà non ce l'ho mai."

Sapevo fosse una regola del galateo non aprire una bottiglia di vino appena te la regalano, ma non volli puntualizzare.

"La birra andrà benissimo" dissi, invece, ridendo. Stavo osando troppo?

"Lei è un po' troppo giovane Torres…" puntualizzò ridendo "Ma per stasera glielo concedo."

"Oh, grazie mille, molto gentile da parte sua" le risposi stando al gioco.

E così mi trovavo sul divano della mia professoressa di matematica dell'università, che era anche un chirurgo pediatrico famosissimo, a bere birra dalla bottiglia e a mangiare pizza a domicilio. Mi mancava da morire il sesso con lei ma a parte ciò potevo considerarmi una ragazza fortunata nella situazione perfetta. Con l'aiuto determinante di qualche birra, decisi di spingermi un po' oltre, e, per una volta, di provocarla io:

"Allora, professoressa Robbins…" cominciai dopo aver tirato un sorso della mia birra "Di quale… Progetto così importante voleva parlarmi che richiede di essere a casa sua?"

"Torres" mi rispose prontamente tutta seria, come la birra non le facesse nessun effetto "l'università è chiusa per Natale"

"Ha ragione, professoressa Robbins" risposi presa un po' in contropiede. Poi mi illuminai "Però sarebbe andato bene un caffè in un bar non crede?"

Mi sarei fatta un applauso da sola. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra, quel sorrido di sfida che conoscevo così bene e che mi piaceva così tanto, mi diceva che avevo c'entrato il mio obiettivo. Non si era infastidita, piuttosto, stava al gioco.

"Torres" bisbigliò avvicinandosi pericolosamente col corpo al mio e con la bocca al mio orecchio "Non sapevo che ti piacesse di più in pubblico"

"Ma no, io, professoressa…" dissi ancora prima di potermi controllare "Io so che non lo deve sapere nessuno. Io non pensavo a questo, veramente, io volevo solo…"

"Torres, dimmi una cosa" disse spostando il viso per guardarmi negli occhi "ma tu… Stai mai zitta un secondo?"

"Mi faccia tacere lei."

Il suo sorriso non andava più via. C'avevo preso. E stavolta sul serio. Forse era stata la birra ma sentivo di aver avuto un colpo di genio. Si allungò ancora sul divano, appoggiando la sua birra per terra, e mi piazzò un bacio sulla bocca mentre mi teneva il viso con le mani. Era una sensazione stupenda soprattutto perché lo stava facendo lei. In un certo senso mi faceva sentire protetta. Non è che mi stessi innamorando della mia professoressa di matematica?

"Allora, Torres, vediamo se il progetto che ho in mente ti interessa o meno…"

E così dicendo mi gettò a terra e con me cadde anche lei. Avevo capito che era stato tutto calcolato ma non si aspettava le cose prendessero così presto una piega del genere. Aveva perso ogni freno inibitorio, esattamente come me. Ero stata troppo facile? In fondo non sapevo resisterle. E poi tutto quello era stato provocato da me e mi sentivo in un certo senso pure fiera di me stessa. Ma cosa stava facendo ora? Innanzitutto cercava di spogliarmi. Le risposi facendo la stessa cosa, ma con il suo vestito rosso il mio lavoro era estremamente facilitato. Lo aveva fatto apposta, ne ero sicura. Il vestito era parte integrante del suo progetto.

Finimmo di spogliarci a vicenda mentre ci cercavamo con le labbra, la lingua e i denti, affamate l'una dell'altra. Lei era sopra, io sotto, con la schiena appoggiata sul tappeto del suo salotto. A pensarci mi prudeva ma il suo sguardo mi distrasse. Era profondissimo, come se cercasse qualcosa dentro di me, qualcosa da cavare fuori. Mi sentii nuda all'improvviso, come se fino a quel momento non lo fossi stata. Poi si erse su di me come a formare un angolo di novanta gradi e tutti i miei pensieri si concentrarono sul suo meraviglioso seno a portata delle mie mani. Ma prima che potessi fare qualcosa, con un colpo secco sui fianchi che solo un chirurgo può dare mi disse piano:

"Girati" per poi aggiungere "a testa in giù".

Non capivo ma obbedii. A quanto pare questo era il mio destino con lei, e nient'altro. Ma era un destino meraviglioso se solo avessi saputo cosa mi aspettava dopo. Qualcosa che non avevo nemmeno mai immaginato nei miei migliori sogni erotici con lei. Si posizionò di nuovo sopra di me.

"Apri le gambe" disse facendo la stessa identica cosa che mi aveva ordinato.

E così mi fece spazio tra le sue. Aspettai una sua mossa per essere sicura di aver capito bene. E sì, lo stava facendo davvero. Per prima cosa appoggiò la lingua solo per sfiorare leggermente il mio clitoride. La sensazione tiepida che sentii diventò un bollore in tutto il resto del corpo. La sua lingua non si limitò solo a sfiorarmi, ora mi accarezzava dolcemente. Copiai quello che stava facendo. Ma dopo un po', non riuscii più a controllarmi. Le strinsi le gambe tra le mie mani, schiacciandomi la testa tra di esse, e le succhiai forte il clitoride. Gemette di piacere.

"Vedo che il progetto ti piace, Torres" disse a stento per l'ansimare.

"Da morire, Arizona Robbins" feci in tutta risposta succhiando ancora più forte.

Doveva eccitarla in qualche modo la ormai ridicola formalità che voleva mettere tra di noi. Si era sciolta un pochino solo grazie a qualche birra, quella sera.

"Devo continuare o il progetto non è più di suo gradimento?" la provocai

"Continua a leccare, Torres, e sta' zitta"

A pensarci ben si era sciolta anche nella telefonata del giorno precedente. Cosa l'aveva spinta a chiamarmi? E come aveva fatto ad avere il mio numero tra le altre cose? Ci pensavo ma in realtà non mi interessava.

"Anzi no, dimmi per un momento quanto ti piace quello che stai facendo. Perché si sente che ti piace da morire, sai?"

Sentii un brivido fortissimo corrermi lungo la schiena e credetti di venire all'istante. Mi trattenni, solo perché tutto quello mi stava piacendo troppo. E dovevo ammetterlo.

"Sarò sincera, mi sta facendo impazzire" e poi pensai bene di aggiungere "come sempre, del resto".

L'avevo eccitata ancora di più. Voleva sentirsi desiderata e io non l'avrei certo delusa. Mi sarei sacrificata volentieri… Così continuai a lavorare sulle sue parti intime, di cui cominciavo ad apprezzare persino il gusto, e così faceva anche lei. Eravamo in sincronia perfetta e avrei giurato che saremmo venute insieme. Adoravo come ci tenevamo in scacco in quella posizione, e come dipendevamo l'una da quello che decideva di fare l'altra. Ma volevamo la stessa cosa. E la volemmo per tutta la notte fino a che una timida alba di dicembre non fece il suo ingresso da dietro le tende di Arizona Robbins.


	21. Chapter 21

Avevo il telefono in mano da più di dieci minuti e mi cominciavano a sudare le mani. Erano le dieci di sera passate e doveva sicuramente essere arrivata. Forse stava ripassando l'intervento alla conferenza del giorno dopo, oppure si stava facendo un bagno, ma di sicuro non stava ancora dormendo. Non sapevo decidermi e prendere il coraggio di chiamarla e cominciai a tremare. E se a casa sua fosse stata l'ultima volta? Se io le sembrassi troppo insistente? Continuavo a farmi domande, come sempre. Poi, per un furbesco gioco del destino, il mio dito scivolò sul comando "chiama". E non mi potevo più tirare indietro.

Squillava, e sapevo di aver preso l'iniziativa io, una volta tanto. Pensavo non lo facesse, ma rispose, e rispose con una voce stanca ma non infastidita:

"Buonasera Torres"

"Buona sera, professoressa Robbins" mi affrettai "Scusi se la chiamo a quest'ora. Io volevo solo… Volevo solo vedere se stava bene…"

"Torres" mi bloccò mentre stavo ancora parlando "Va bene così" sembrò rassicurarmi.

"Com'è andato il volo?"

"Tutto a posto grazie, ho ripassato il discorso che farò domani. Sono arrivata da poco e mi sono appena buttata a letto…"

"Sono sicura che non le serve ripassare e andrà tutto a meraviglia. Tutta quella gente partecipa alla convention solo per sentir parlare lei qualche minuto!"

"Callie, ho già un collega che mi riempie di questi discorsi stupidi… Non serve che lo faccia anche tu. Lo apprezzo ma non serve."

"Mi scusi, io…" non volevo suonare leccapiedi, ancora una volta

"La smetterai mai di scusarti?" mi interruppe mentre sentivo un rumore di lenzuola provenire dall'altro capo del telefono "Piuttosto potresti concentrarti sul fatto che, come ti ho detto, mi sono appena buttata a letto…"

Cosa stava cercando di fare? Mi stava stuzzicando di nuovo? Al telefono? Era tutto al di fuori della portata della mia immaginazione. A dir poco surreale.

"Sai Torres…. Dico sempre le stesse cose a questa conferenza, ma non riesco a farmi passare l'ansia da prestazione… Dopotutto è sempre un discorso importante tenuto davanti a qualche centinaio di persone…"

"Sono sicura che andrà benissimo, lei non deve preoccuparsi… Io sono qui se si vuole rilassare un po'" l'avevo detto veramente.

"Te l'ho mai detto che mi piace da morire quando anticipi i miei desideri? Lo trovo veramente eccitante…"

"Beh a quanto pare ci sono delle altre cose che lei trova davvero eccitanti…"

"Qualcuno si ricorderà ancora per molto quello che è successo l'altra sera a quanto pare… Ma se fossi qui non ti lascerei andare via altrettanto facilmente…"

"Mi butterebbe giù dal letto come ha fatto dal divano per poi darmi un bel premio?"

"E perché pensi di meritartelo, un premio, Torres?"

"Perché la faccio venire così bene che…"

"Torres dimmelo se vuoi farmi morire subito…"

"No, no, prima ho voglia di farlo con te… Come ce l'ho sempre. Ti va di rilassarmi un po' allora?"

"Al suo servizio."

"Innanzitutto, mi piacerebbe ti spogliassi per me… Mentre io ti guardo da distesa sul letto. E non è colpa mia se mi verrà voglia di fare qualcosa… A me stessa…"

"E io? Niente?"

"No Torres… Non fare la bambina cattiva… Porta pazienza e avrai il tuo premio. Allora, pensi di poter riuscire a fare quello che ti chiedo?"

"S…sì… Sì. Io… sì"

"Bravissima, vedi quanto mi piaci… E siccome mi piaci veramente tanto, non ti lascerei mai per tanto tempo lontana da me, e ti direi di venirmi sopra, dopo che anche io mi sarò spogliata…"

"Mi sta facendo bagnare…"

"Sarebbe grave se così non fosse, non credi, Torres? Ora pensa che saresti sopra di me e io avrei il tuo seno a portata di mano… Anzi, di bocca…"

"Lo sa che mi piace da morire…"

"Lo so, Torres, lo so… E piace anche a me. Soprattutto mi piace che tu me lo dica. Dimmelo ancora…"

"Mi piace da morire quando me lo prende con le mani e poi mi fa sentire la sua bocca e la sua lingua…"

"E scommetto che vorresti la mia bocca e la mia lingua anche da qualche altra parte, non è così?"

"Sì… Certamente… Io però ho bisogno di toccarmi adesso"

"Sarò tollerante con te per stavolta… Ma solo perché lo sto facendo anche io e sarebbe gentile da parte tua se venissimo insieme… Cosa ne pensi?"

"Sono d'accordo… Peccato non poterlo fare insieme, fisicamente intendo…"

"Usa i ricordi Torres… O ti sei già dimenticata tutto?"

"No no no… E' tutto chiaro e limpido nella mia mente. Come se avessimo appena finito di fare il 69…"

"Ma allora vedi che le mie idee ti piacciono…"

"No, mi piace lei, da morire, mi ha catturata dal primo momento che l'ho vista…"

"Felice di aver ottenuto ciò che volevo, allora. Ma hai saputo tenermi testa bene, Torres… Altrimenti non saremmo qua a fare sesso telefonico cosa dici…"

"Come dice sesso telefonico lei non lo dice nessuno… Riesce a farmi eccitare anche solo così…"

"Se continui a dirmi quanto ti eccito verrò subito… Ti avviso…"

"Mi dispiace non essere lì a prendere tutto in bocca, in quel momento… Ma si immagini che io lo stia facendo. Esattamente così, come l'ultima volta."

"Ci puoi giurare, Torres…"

E da lì, non furono più altro che gemiti. Non poteva essere diversamente. Così era cominciata e così doveva finire. Più gemeva lei, più ansimavo io. Sempre in quello stesso ritmo che avevamo acquisito col tempo. E fu come l'aveva previsto, perché venimmo davvero insieme. Non era la prima volta, ma al telefono faceva un certo effetto. Mentre riprendevamo fiato non sapevo esattamente cosa avrei dovuto fare, ma lei mi chiarì ogni dubbio parlando per prima:

"Grazie per aver telefonato, Torres. Ne avevo bisogno sul serio. Mi piacerebbe poterlo fare un'altra volta ma domani ho un impegno importante e lo sai. Adesso riattacco ma voglio dirti una cosa prima di salutarci."

"Mi dica pure" e già la mia mente viaggiava lungo binari innominabili

"Sono sempre la tua professoressa, almeno fino al prossimo esame…" mi si stavano gelando le vene "Ma facciamo sesso. Trovo eccitante tutta questa formalità ma puoi anche darmi del tu…"

"Ok, va bene…" dissi tirando un sospiro di sollievo, ma avrei potuto giurare che lei stesse sorridendo dall'altra parte del telefono.

"Allora buonanotte, Callie."

"Buonanotte, Arizona."


	22. Chapter 22

"Complimenti Robbins, sei stata grandiosa come sempre."

"Karev…avrai mai finito di leccarmi il culo?" risposi mentre ci avviavamo fuori dall'aula.

"Dai Robbins, pensa che tutti in questa stanza penseranno che siamo una coppia a vederci sempre insieme tutti gli anni"

"Lo penseranno anche stasera al bar in cui andremo a sbronzarci mi sa…"

"Oh oh" fece con un sorriso grandissimo "Mi dai l'onore di questo ballo?"

"Ricordati che sono sempre il tuo mentore Karev, vola basso"

"Ma certo Robbins… Ci vediamo stasera alle otto" disse allontanandosi.

Era davvero un sollievo poter contare su uno come Karev in quel momento. La conferenza era un evento importantissimo ma mi privava di tantissime energie. E anche se non mi piaceva ammetterlo, ne ero a corto anche per qualche altro motivo che mi stava logorando dentro. E nonostante avessi parecchie cose da nascondere, mi pareva un'ottima idea quella di andare a sbronzarmi con lui. Da quando non era più il mio specializzando era diventato un buon amico. E quel giorno ne

Arrivai all'hotel e, appena aperta la porta, gettai borsa e fogli, schede, e appunti che tenevo in mano a terra. Era la prima volta nella vita che facevo un gesto del genere ma dovevo ammettere di trovarlo estremamente liberatorio. Mi feci una lunga doccia anche se avrei preferito una vasca piena di schiuma magari con l'idromassaggio, ma riuscii a rilassarmi lo stesso. Mi sentii bussare alla porta, e ancora prima che riuscii a spiccicare parola, la sentii aprirsi:

"Ehi Robbins non è da te lasciare la porta aper… Oh, wow, cazzo, scusa"

"Tranquillo, Karev" risposi "ma la prossima volta prima di entrare pensa che potrei essere in accappatioio…tipo…adesso"

"Puoi stare in accappatoio quanto ti pare Robbins, per quanto mi riguarda, ma non dovresti lasciare la porta della tua stanza d'albergo aperta. Così per dire eh…"

Aveva ragione. Ma me l'ero dimenticata.

"Me la sono dimenticata aperta, Karev, ero stanca e mi sono buttata subito in doccia" ammisi.

"Wow, Robbins, tu che ti dimentichi una cosa?" fece ridendosela "E sei pure in ritardo? Dai, andiamo a festeggiare l'evento sbronzandoci in un bar squallido, Arizona Robbins è un'essere umano!"

E così facemmo. Dopo che mi lasciò un'altra ventina di minuti per finire di prepararmi, pazientemente visto che ero davvero in ritardo, lasciammo l'hotel e fermammo un taxi sul marciapiede di fronte. Sia io che Karev eravamo vestiti in modo casual, di modo che fossimo il meno riconoscibili possibile. Nè io né lui avevamo voglia di essere dottori per quella sera.

Appena saliti sul taxi Karev diede un indirizzo che non conoscevo. Il tassista sembrò di un altro avviso e partì lungo il vialone affiancato dai grattacieli.

"Non ti facevo pratico di queste parti, Alex" dissi io.

"Infatti non lo sono, conosco solo questo locale orribile nel quale però la birra è a buon mercato e fanno il miglior pollo fritto di sempre" mi rispose tutto fiero.

"Ma sentiti… Ti sei fatto tutto un esperto, eh?" ribattei scherzosamente.

"Robbins, mentre tu gli altri anni ti passavi le serate in albergo io dovevo in qualche modo levarmi di dosso tutto il grigiume di queste convention. E la maggior parte delle volte riuscivo pure a portarmi a letto qualcuna…. Come ti ho detto, quel bar fa schifo ma è fantastico."

"Quindi stasera tu andrai a caccia e io sarò la tua triste collega che tornerà in albergo da sola in un taxi squallido mentre tu starai scopando qualcuna nel bagno del bar?"

"Robbins, non ti facevo così sporca…" mi rispose prendendomi in giro "Ed è proprio per questo che stasera sarà solo una sbronza tra amici. Te lo prometto… A meno che tu non voglia qualcosa di diverso" fece ammiccandomi.

Lo adoravo, anche se odiavo ammetterlo, visto che l'avevo detestato per così tanto tempo. Era stato uno specializzando difficilissimo, testardo, orgoglioso e a volte anche apparentemente insensibile. Solo quando era diventato un vero chirurgo avevo capito che persona d'oro fosse. E non vedevo l'ora di spendere quella serata con lui, ne avevo proprio bisogno.

Arrivammo al bar che mantenne da subito tutte le promesse. Era veramente orribile e con i soldi che avevamo con noi avremmo potuto sbronzarci quattro o cinque volte. Restava da capire se anche il pollo fritto sarebbe stato all'altezza.

"Arizona Robbins" disse lui tutto serio, mentre sorseggiavamo la nostra prima birra, rigorosamente al bancone "Ti devo delle scuse. Non avrei mai dovuto portarti a cena in un posto così di bassa lega… Scusami, non è degno della tua classe" continuò mentre si tratteneva dalle risate.

"Beh, Alex Karev… Ti dirò che è esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno stasera. E goditi questo momento perché non so quando te lo sentirai dire di nuovo da una donna con questa facilità" terminai ridendo.

"Robbins, cosa ne sai tu delle mie conquiste?" e nel frattempo era arrivato il pollo fritto "Ora che è arrivata questa meraviglia, falle onore: fammi vedere che anche Arizona Robbins mangia con le mani e si lecca le dita sporche di salsa barbecue."

"Se era un commento a sfondo sessuale, ti è riuscito male Karev" dissi io continuando a stare al gioco, mentre mettevo in bocca il primo pezzo di pollo "Ma… Oh… Alex… E' semplicemente meraviglioso" dissi prendendo un altro pezzo e intingendolo nella salsa barbecue.

"Mi devi una birra, Robbins."

E così fu, fino a che a un certo momento perdemmo il conto delle pinte che avevamo svuotato. E più le svuotavamo, più mi sentivo svuotata io. Non mi resi conto del livello alcolico a cui ero arrivata finché non aprii a bocca per dire:

"Karev, ho bisogno di parlarti di una cosa. Cioè non a te, ho bisogno di parlarne… Parlarne con qualcuno" non ero riuscita a trattenermi.

"Beh, sono lusingato, Robbins…" mi rispose con una smorfia.

"Dai, Alex, sei perfetto per parlare di questa cosa. Ok?" cercai di convincerlo.

"E come mai?" non aveva intenzione di demordere.

"Perché… Perché sei un amico, perché non lavori all'università, e perché" feci una pausa "si tratta di sesso"

"Oh, oh, Robbins…" avevo fatto centro "Sono tutto orecchi."

"Sto facendo sesso. Tanto sesso." uscì dalla mia bocca ancora prima che mi potessi controllare.

"Non ci vedo niente di male… Ma sinceramente, non credo di voler conoscere le tue avventure sessuali nei particolari" mi rispose con i suoi classici occhi sgranati mentre si scolava la fine della birra.

"No Karev, non capisci…" cercai di spiegarmi

"Capisco benissimo invece. Sei un po' più sorridente e distratta ultimamente. Non prendere quest'ultima come un'offesa perché non lo è… E' noioso essere sempre così controllati e perfettini, Robbins. Sapevo che c'era qualcos'altro dietro."

"E' una mia studentessa" lo bloccai.

Sgranò gli occhi:

"Oh, cazzo, Robbins…." fece una pausa "Ma è roba da film!"

"Ti ringrazio dell'aiuto Alex ma no, è tutto vero. Tutto verissimo e…."

"E…?"

"E fantastico." terminai.

"Fantastico?" mi rispose quasi urlando

"Alex ti prego non gridare…"

"Scusa" abbassò la voce "Non odiarmi per quello che sto per dire Arizona ma… Il tuo comportamento mi fa dedurre che ci sia qualcosa di più di fantastico."

"No, no, Alex, no" dissi io scrollando le spalle e trangugiando un'altra sorsata pesante di birra "E' il sesso. Fidati. E' meraviglioso e non riesco a stare senza."

"Allora mi spieghi come mai stai continuando a controllare il cellulare?"

Mi aveva presa in contropiede.

"Io… Alex…" non sapevo cosa dire, sul serio, e forse per la prima volta in vita mia "Siamo entrambi ubriachi ok? E devi promettermi che non uscirà mai nulla dalla tua bocca altrimenti il mio lavoro all'università è fottuto per sempre. E se lo è il mio, ti prometto che lo sarà anche il tuo."

"Robbins…" disse prendendomi un braccio "Calmati. Non aprirò bocca."

"Grazie, Alex, grazie veramente. Ora ho bisogno di uno shot"

"La cosa più forte che ha. Due per favore." disse Alex al barista. E poi, voltandosi verso di me "Offro io. E non c'è niente per cui tu debba ringraziarmi. Puoi stare tranquilla. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me. Solo…"

"Solo cosa, Alex?"

"Solo non sono sicuro che il segreto che intendo io sia lo stesso che intendi tu" sentenziò, e si scolò lo shot tutto di un fiato.


	23. Chapter 23

Mi svegliai di colpo urlando. Probabilmente un incubo. anche se al momento non ricordavo nulla. Mi appoggiai di nuovo al cuscino stremata. Tutto nero. Tutto nero nella mia testa e nella camera attorno a me. Non c'era luce, nulla. Doveva forse essere ancora notte. Sentivo solo il rumore delle auto scivolare fuori, appena sopra la mia pelle. Guardai l'orologio. Era mattina presto, mancava pochissimo all'alba. Stranamente, nonostante la sbronza della sera prima, non mi sentivo ancora da schifo.

Decisi di alzarmi dal letto e di fare qualcosa che mi rinfrancasse non solo il fisico ma anche l'anima. Un sole debole cominciava a fare capolino, tanto quanto bastava per permettermi di non dover accendere l'accecante luce artificiale della camera. Cercai il trolley nella semi oscurità e mi infilai un paio di pantaloni della tuta e la felpona col cappuccio dell'università. Ogni volta che la mettevo, anche dopo anni, non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi fiera di me stessa.

Non presi la via più breve per arrivare al piano terra, bensì le scale, e il fatto che alloggiassi in una stanza al dodicesimo piano non mi aveva di certo fermato. Avevo davvero bisogno di sentirmi viva, ma in un modo diverso dalla sera precedente. Non c'era ancora nessuno nella hall dell'albergo quando io arrivai dalle scale con il fiato che già cominciava ad accorciarsi. Nel minor tempo possibile, uscii dal portone principale. Lungo la strada c'era già una certa quantità di automobili, ma pochissime persone a piedi. Qualcuno stava già correndo. Mi unii alla festa.

Con le cuffiette e la musica al massimo, vestita in tuta da ginnastica, al centro di una metropoli grande quanto un continente, avrei potuto essere chiunque. Ed effettivamente, forse, ero chiunque. Anche la sera prima con Alex lo ero stata, e dio solo sa quanto era stato bello. Peccato che da quando avevo tirato fuori l'argomento Callie non sono più stata capace di togliermelo dalla testa. Cosa intendeva davvero Alex con il mio segreto, quando diceva che forse non era lo stesso che intendeva lui? I miei piedi macinavano terreno e forse, pensai, era meglio dell'alcol e della droga. Forse anche del sesso fatto tanto per fare.

Non stavo pensando alla strada ed era qualcosa di liberatorio. Senza saperlo, mi ritrovai ad entrare in un parco, e a percorrere i primi metri correndoci dentro nella totale meraviglia di un'oasi nel cuore della città. Mi guardavo intorno come se tutto prendesse vita a ritmo di musica, a ritmo della mia falcata, a ritmo del mio cuore. Da quant'è che non provavo una sensazione simile? Nonostante insegnassi matematica, e fossi una sacerdotessa della scienza, non potevo quantificarlo. O semplicemente non volevo ricordare?

Ad un certo punto il mio cuore cominciò a farmi capire che era forse ora di fermarsi, o almeno di fare una pausa. Dopotutto la sera prima avevo bevuto parecchio e dovevo avere ancora le mie funzioni vitali sottosopra. Mi sedetti su una panchina a caso, che però, fatalità, era esattamente sulla cima della collina più alta del parco, e sovrastava una buona parte del centro della città. Si vedeva l'orizzonte bagnato dai primi raggi dell'alba, e io ero lì per godermi l'intero spettacolo senza aver pagato il biglietto.

Ma da quand'è che ero diventata così romantica? La data era precisa, stavolta. Il quindici di settembre. Non c'era niente dietro cui io potessi nascondermi, e prima lo avrei ammesso a me stessa, meglio sarebbe stato. Ma essere sincera con me stessa avrebbe voluto dire troppe cose, a livello professionale e personale. Sarebbe stato difficile e non ero sicura che Callie avrebbe capito. Non sapevo nemmeno se potevo davvero parlarne con Alex.

Mi ero ritrovata sola all'improvviso meno di un anno prima. I miei genitori e Tim erano morti in un grave incidente d'auto appena fuori città. Tornavano dalla nostra casa in montagna, mentre io ero di turno in ospedale. Avremmo dovuto cenare insieme ma nessuno mai si presentò. Da quel momento avevo aumentato il carico di lavoro in ospedale, oltre che quello all'università, per cercare di tenere la mente occupata. Dopotutto, io ero l'Arizona Robbins che conoscevano tutti, la leggenda, e il mondo non avrebbe potuto sopravvivere senza il mio contributo. Così era aumentato lo stress, la frustrazione, il dolore non sfogato e non rielaborato. Avevo conosciuto TJ e avevo cominciato con la coca. Mi aveva assicurato che mi avrebbe aiutata a sopportare il peso di tutto, ed effettivamente non ero mai riuscita a dargli torto, e per quanto lo mandassi a quel paese e non avessi più voluto nemmeno sentirlo al telefono, non riuscivo comunque a farne a meno. TJ non c'era, ma c'era tutto quello che avevo vissuto dopo averlo conosciuto. Mi sentivo ancora addosso i graffi di tutte le donne che avevo usato per una notte, e vedevo le lacrime che avevo versato tagliarsi sul rasoio e infrangersi sullo specchio.

Mi prese all'improvviso un brivido di freddo che stentai a sopportare. Come potevo lasciare entrare una giovane studentessa piena di ambizioni in un mondo del genere, scabroso e labirintico? Sentivo che non avrebbe più avuto via di scampo e che potenzialmente le potevo rovinare la vita, ma allo stesso tempo non riuscivo mai a lasciarla andare. Era più forte di me. Era solo il sesso? Forse avrei dovuto capire che no, non era solo quello. In più, per colpa dell'alcol, mi ero confidata con Karev, che non aveva fatto altro che aggiungere dubbi ai miei dubbi. Sapevo che, nonostante fosse grazie a qualcosa di lei che vedevo la vita sbocciare intorno a me in pieno dicembre, non avrei potuto lasciarla entrare. I miei tentativi erano stati tutti vani, al punto di ridurmi a telefonarle sul suo numero privato la vigilia di natale per sentirmi meno sola, ma dovevo trovare un modo. Forse non era solo sesso, sesso violento e sesso sporco, forse la voglia di farsi male a vicenda andava cercata sul dizionario sotto un'altra voce. Un dizionario che non mi sembrava di aver mai posseduto perché non degna di possedere. Ma il sesso non era la risposta, era la domanda.

Mi alzai dalla panchina e mi avviai a passo sostenuto verso l'uscita del parco. Il nostro volo sarebbe stato tra un paio d'ore. Uscii in strada con un desiderio avvolgente come l'aria pungente di prima mattina durante l'inverno, e già mi vedevo, tra le nuvole compatte sopra gli sterminati campi, dormire di un sonno lungo una vita in più.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ciao Torres! Finalmente ti si rivede!" una voce che conoscevo si avvicinava alle mie spalle.

"Ciao Mel" risposi ancora prima di girarmi per salutarla "Sono stata… ehm… impegnata… uhm…"

"Tranquilla Callie" mi disse dandomi un pizzicotto sull'avambraccio "va bene, sono state vacanze per tutti. Ma già per vederti ho dovuto aspettare l'esame della Robbins, ora un abbraccio me lo dai o devo fare una richiesta scritta?"

La abbracciai sorridendo, e dovetti ammettere che fu un vero sollievo. Avevo evitato qualsiasi comunicazione con lei perché avevo paura, prima o poi, di crollare. Sapevo che il rapporto mio e di Arizona si basava sull'assunzione accettata da entrambe le parti che il tutto dovesse rimanere un segreto, ed era condizione necessaria perché sopravvivesse. Mi fidavo di Mel ma non mi sentivo sicura a parlarne con nessuno, a volte nemmeno con me stessa.

"Beh, allora? Fai la preziosa e non mi racconti nemmeno come stai?"

"Io…" ero già nella situazione in cui non sapevo cosa dire, a quanto pareva "bene. Tu come stai?"

"Ho passato le vacanze nella casa in montagna di famiglia. Ho sciato tutto il tempo e non ho studiato nulla di matematica!" disse ridendo tra sé e sé

"E' l'ennesima volta che ripeti l'esame" risposi io in fretta, approfittando felicemente del fatto che non si fosse accorta di avermi messo in difficoltà "vedrai che ti andrà bene anche se non hai ripassato. Arizona non è poi così stronza come tu credi…"

"Arizona?!" mi interruppe strabuzzando gli occhi.

Avevo perso tutto il vantaggio che avevo guadagnato. Ma perché su Arizona mi era così difficile mentire? Cercai di inventarmi una spiegazione plausibile nel giro di un tempo accettabile perché non risultasse ancora più imbarazzante, ma la dea bendata venne in mio aiuto. Fortuna volle che qualcosa, anzi qualcuno, ci distolse dalla nostra conversazione. Non qualcuno a caso, bensì Arizona Robbins. Era vestita con uno splendido tailleur scuro e una delle sue tante camicie fatte su misura. La vidi avanzare in tutto il suo splendore. Il ritmo cadenzato dei suoi passi smuoveva leggermente la chioma bionda e riccia che le arrivava poco sopra le spalle. Aveva un nuovo taglio di capelli. Ma era meravigliosa, come sempre.

In tutti quei giorni, quelli che erano seguiti al nostro ultimo incontro telefonico, non avevo saputo più nulla di lei. Avevo provato a farmene una ragione, ma era semplicemente qualcosa che non potevo gestire, non così, non come faceva lei - al punto che ero arrivata a chiamarla. Più volte. Senza ricevere mai alcuna risposta. Era evidente che stesse cercando di evitarmi per qualche motivo che a me era oscuro, e ne avevo avuto la conferma nei giorni precedenti all'esame, all'università. Io che nella vita ho sempre studiato in camera mia e da sola ero persino arrivata al punto di andare a studiare nella biblioteca del campus, e nei tavoli lungo i corridoi, per sperare di incontrarla. Con successo, perché l'avevo incrociata più di una volta, ma o aveva fatto finta di non vedermi, oppure aveva imboccato corridoi e aperto porte di stanze a caso per non incrociarsi con me. In pratica, mi stava evitando.

Mi aveva palesemente evitata anche in quello stesso istante, mentre in tutta la sua eleganza si dirigeva verso l'aula dell'esame con una pila di fogli sottobraccio. Mi era passata accanto, vicino come mai era successo negli ultimi tempi, e aveva abbassato lo sguardo perché non si incrociasse col mio. Perché si comportava così? Cosa le aveva dato fastidio? O altrimenti, cosa le faceva paura?

"Callie…" mi parve di sentire da lontano "Callie…" ripeteva una voce, ma io ero ancora imbambolata a seguire la Robbins che con passo fermo si allontanava da me e si avvicinava all'ora X dell'esame.

"Callie!" sentii una sberla arrivarmi dritta in faccia.

"Mel, cosa cazzo fai!?" sbottai io parecchio urtata dal suo gesto.

"Vedo che sono riuscita a svegliarti dal tuo stato comatoso," mi disse sgranando gli occhi ed esaminandomi ogni parte del viso "e ricordati che tra poco abbiamo un esame. Ma sei sicura di stare bene?"

Sembrava sinceramente preoccupata.

"Sì, Mel, sto bene, o almeno stavo bene prima che non mi prendessi a schiaffi."

"Cioè fammi capire… Non solo non mi ringrazi ma mi rimproveri pure" la sua espressione faceva intuire la confusione più totale."

"Dai, scusa, grazie," dissi io per chiudere la conversazione il prima possibile "ora però andiamo."

Entrai in classe seguendo Mel mentre anche gli ultimi prendevano posto. Avevo provato ad aver un contatto almeno di sguardi con Arizona mentre percorrevo i metri che separavano la porta al posto dove mi sarei seduta, ma senza successo. Sembrava impegnata a fare qualcos'altro sotto la cattedra, apparentemente scrivere un messaggio sul cellulare. In altri tempi, pensai tra me e me, in quel momento si sarebbe messa a scambiare i posti delle persone che sapeva amiche tra loro, a mettere davanti chi era più probabile copiasse, come le avevo già visto fare. A volte spostava qualcuno anche a lezione, quando era fortunato abbastanza da non essere buttato fuori dall'aula.

All'improvviso la vidi alzarsi, ma in modo stanco e svogliato, come se stesse combattendo contro un'inerzia che la bloccava da dentro. Divise tra la fila di destra e quella di sinistra il pacco pesante di esami che aveva poco prima preso da sopra la cattedra, e poi riandò a sedersi mentre scrutava annoiata il processo di consegna, evitando comunque con successo il minimo contatto tra il suo ed il mio sguardo. Manco a dirlo, non aveva ancora spiccicato una parola e, a quanto pare, non intendeva farlo. Mi chiedevo se fossi l'unica a notare il cambiamento nel suo modo di comportarsi. Si alzò di nuovo e prese un pennarello per scrivere, come sempre, l'ora d'inizio e l'ora di fine dell'esame alla lavagna. Poi Mel interruppe il mio flusso di pensieri:

"Comunque tu non me la racconti giusta e non credere di farmi fessa. Non riesci a nasconderlo, proprio per niente. Un po' meglio di te la Robbins… oh scusami, forse dovrei dire… Arizona?"

Prima ancora che potessi ribattere qualcosa una voce autorevole ma estremamente sexy mi chiuse la bocca:

"Potete cominciare. Avete un'ora e un quarto."


	25. Chapter 25

"Il tempo è scaduto, giù le penne e venite a consegnare."

La voce della Robbins aveva interrotto il ticchettare nervoso delle mie dita sulla calcolatrice. Dovevo dare il massimo in quell'esame, ancora una volta, dovevo uscire dal gruppo, dovevo essere la migliore, senza sconti. Solo così avrebbe forse ricominciato a considerarmi. Senza contare che era l'ultima volta che l'avrei vista in veste di mia professoressa, e non riuscivo a capire se fosse un bene o fosse un male. Che scusa avremmo avuto per vederci? Come avrei catturato ancora la sua attenzione? Forse mi avrebbe chiamata nel suo ufficio, di nuovo, perché avrei dovuto confermare un voto eccellente. Cosa le avrei detto, sempre che avessi in mente di parlare?

"Com'è andata?" mi chiese Mel "Io sono sinceramente ottimista. Forse non ripassare è servito veramente a qualcosa e ho affrontato tutto con meno tensione."

"Cosa ti avevo detto?" risposi io accennando un sorriso "Sono fiera di te."

"E tu? Non mi dici niente perché stavolta non avrai preso il massimo solo perché eri troppo distratta a pensare ad… Arizona?" fece con il gesto delle virgolette per prendermi in giro.

Aveva ragione, non avevo risposto alla sua domanda. Ma in ogni caso dovevo toglierle dalla testa le idee che si era messa riguardo a me e Arizona.

"Smettila Mel, non è divertente… Comunque penso sia andata bene. Ora sbrighiamoci ad uscire perché qui dentro c'è odore di umanità e non credo di poterlo sopportare ancora per molto."

In realtà volevo uscire il prima possibile dall'aula perché non riuscivo a sopportare il modo in cui Arizona mi ignorava. Con gli altri studenti parlava ed era molto più aperta del solito, l'unica che era diventata per lei un fantasma, a quanto pare, ero io.

"Sì, sì, Callie, ho capito benissimo… Adesso ce ne andiamo" mi disse Mel con uno sguardo che avrebbe parlato da solo. Non potevo nascondermi ancora per molto.

Uscimmo dall'aula e ci ritrovammo in un corridoio pieno di persone di fretta. Nessuno voleva rimanere all'università dopo un esame, e noi sembravamo le uniche a non voler scappare da qualche parte a ubriacarci o a dormire il sonno dei giusti. Dopotutto aveva ragione Mel non ci vedevamo da parecchio tempo e dovevamo anche liberare la mente dall'esame appena fatto.

"Sai Callie, io non ho la situazione chiara nella mia testa perché tu non me ne parli… Ma qualcosa l'ho capito" commentò Mel, con un tono che si fece serio all'improvviso "e ho capito che hai bisogno di sfogarti."

"Ma no, figurati…" provai a coprirmi "Sfogarmi per che cosa?"

"Non prendermi in giro, la Robbins ti sta facendo andare fuori di testa per qualche motivo." si affrettò a rispondermi "Se non dovesse bastarti il non vederla più perché il corso di matematica è finito, ti posso dare una mano io a buttare tutto fuori. O meglio, i sacconi che ho in garage. Non sempre la palestra è aperta quando ho bisogno di tirare quattro pugni…" terminò, rivolgendomi un sorriso che mi parve sinceramente comprensivo.

"Grazie Mel, ma io veramente…." cercai di inventare.

"Ne ho abbastanza, Torres, sul serio," mi interruppe "comunque io adesso faccio un salto in bagno perché non resisto più. Vieni con me?"

"No no, ti aspetto qui" le risposi fingendomi tranquilla "vuoi che ti tenga la borsa?"

"No Callie grazie faccio da sola, ma aspettami qui veramente però" disse allontanandosi.

Mi girai verso il finestrone a lato del corridoio fingendo di essere interessata allo spoglio paesaggio che mi offriva quella vista. In realtà cercavo un modo come un altro per distarmi ma l'unica cosa che vedevo, anche nella triste natura circostante, era lei. In qualche modo le collegavo, anche se non riuscivo a capire perché. Avrei più tardi dovuto ammettere che il mio cuore era molto, molto più sveglio del mio cervello. La mia finta distrazione durò comunque molto poco:

"Ehi ciao… Ma guarda chi si rivede in giro…"

Mi voltai. E non potei credere a quello che stavo vedendo.

"Guarda, non farò nemmeno finta di ricordarmi come ti chiami" cercai di tagliar corto

"Siamo nervosette per l'esame appena fatto? Ma se lo sappiamo tutti che sei la cocca della prof…" continuò avvicinandosi sempre più a me.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi. Non ti sono bastate le picche che ti ho dato al bar qualche tempo fa?"

"Ma dai, Callie…" disse mentre fece scivolare lascivamente un paio di dita sul mio avambraccio.

"Non mi toccare, cazzo" sbottai io un po' troppo ad alta voce prendendogli vigorosamente il braccio e spostandoglielo lontano dalla mia portata. Avevo quasi urlato ed ero sicura che almeno Mel, che era ancora in bagno, avesse sentito.

"Ok, ok, Torres…" cercò di ricomporsi il ragazzo "Ma tutti si meritano una seconda possibilità. In quel bar io avevo puntato te, mica la tua amica sai… Da tutta la sera" continuò con un tono che si faceva sempre più mellifluo.

In quel momento mi accorsi che Mel era uscita dal bagno e si stava avviando verso di me per salvarmi da quella situazione non solo imbarazzante ma anche fastidiosa. Ma il ragazzo, che come vidi Mel mi venne in mente si chiamava Ethan, non demordeva e si stava avvicinando di nuovo:

"Dai, ti prometto che ti porto in un posto molto più adatto alla tua classe… E poi chissà…." mi sussurrò all'orecchio pericolosamente vicino al suo viso.

"TI HA DETTO DI NON TOCCARLA! MA CI SENTI, CAZZO?"

Ci voltammo tutti. Io, Ethan e Mel, nello stesso istante. E lei era lì, a qualche metro da noi più indietro nel corridoio, in tutto il suo splendore. L'espressione sul suo viso non lasciava spazio ad interpretazioni. Mi aveva difesa in pubblico ed era lì, ferma dove stava. Era lì per me. Pensai che forse stavo per prendere i sensi di nuovo mentre capii che era la mia eroina, e lo era in tutti i sensi. Ma si trattava di un momento decisamente troppo importante per svenire.

Non si muoveva lei e non si era mosso nessuno, ad accezione di Ethan che si era leggermente allontanato da me.

"Non farmelo ripetere di nuovo, Calson." sembrava parlasse senza muovere un muscolo "togliti di mezzo, o ti toglierò io. Da questo posto."

Seguirono un altro paio di secondi in cui sembravamo tutti aver perso le capacità motorie. Se qualcuno avesse visto la scena da dietro avrebbe giurato che la Robbins avesse una pistola nascosta da qualche parte e fosse pronta a puntarcela da un momento all'altro.

"Mi scusi, professoressa Robbins" fece Ethan interrompendo l'inerzia. Notai che da pallido cadaverico per lo shock era diventato paonazzo in volto. Si mise suoi suoi passi, ma non senza aggiungere, in un modo che non mi faceva altro che schifo "Solo perché sei la cocca della prof non smetterò di provare a portarti a letto."

Per fortuna Arizona non l'aveva sentito. Sapevo che c'era Mel che ci stava guardando, nascosta dietro la porta del bagno, ma non potevo lasciarmi sfuggire l'occasione per avere una minima comunicazione con lei. Cercai di avvicinarmi, se non altro per ringraziarla, e dissi dal più profondo del cuore:

"Arizona…"

Ma la Robbins aveva già girato i tacchi, lasciando dietro di sé, elegantemente incatenato alle sue leggere ondulature bionde, un aroma rosa antico di gelosia.


	26. Chapter 26

"No, Mel, no" dissi io vedendola avvicinarsi con un'aria spaccata a metà "non dire niente. E sinceramente dallo sguardo sulla tua faccia sarebbe ancora meglio, perché non capisco se vuoi dirmi che lo sapevi fin dall'inizio o vuoi rimproverarmi per qualcosa" terminai tutto d'un fiato.

"C-A-Z-Z-O" mi rispose scandendo le parole "Questo. E' stato. Tremendamente. Intenso."

A quanto pare non riusciva ad articolare altre parole. Non capivo se mi stesse prendendo in giro o se fosse francamente sconvolta.

"Mel porca puttana, non mi stai aiutando." feci impaziente, mentre ancora cercavo di riprendermi.

"Ok, senti…" cominciò, ma ancora prima che finisse mi strinse in un forte abbraccio. Ero sicura che stesse per dire che era la cosa di cui avevo più bisogno e se lo avesse fatto le avrei dato ragione.

"Grazie" sussurrai con la poca voce che mi era rimasta per lo shock.

"Ok, Callie, ci stava però ora devi riprenderti." cominciò lei "Dopotutto quello che è successo può solo voler dire due cose: o o ha della rabbia repressa da sfogare o ti ama da impazzire. In un caso non ti riguarda, nell'altro dovresti essere felice, almeno in teoria."

"Portami via da qua." fu l'unica cosa che riuscì ad uscirmi dalla bocca.

"Due shot di tequila, per piacere" ordinò Mel al barista, che fece un cenno di approvazione.

"Sei fuori di testa? Sono le sei del pomeriggio!" ribattei, non odiando comunque l'idea di sfondarmi di alcol.

"Mi hai chiesto di portarti via da lì, sei pallida cadaverica e quasi mi svieni davanti alla Robbins e all'altro coglione" mi rispose, quasi severa "Non c'è modo che tu mi convinca che non ne hai bisogno. Sono il tuo medico e te lo prescrivo."

Mi strappò una risata:

"E va bene… sei davvero un'amica." dissi io con un tono più dolce di quanto mi aspettassi.

"Ehi Torres, va bene così però adesso basta" rispose fingendosi infastidita. "Non vorrei che la Robbins comparisse all'improvviso sempre nei panni della paladina dell'amore e della fedeltà. Mi so difendere, ma è sempre la mia professoressa"

Risi ancora, più forte di prima:

"Smettila di dire stronzate e beviamo questi… I primi di una lunga serie, spero."

"All'amore!" fece Mel sorridendo e soffocando una risata.

"Alle cose complicate, direi." ribattei io.

Gli shot di tequila si susseguivano senza sosta, come se per un qualche moto circolare uniforme, arrivassero da noi pieni, poi sparissero, e tornassero indietro pieni di nuovo.

"Che cazzo hai appena detto, Torres?" fece Mel quasi sputando l'ennesimo shot.

Evidentemente avevo pensato ad alta voce. Mi diedi mentalmente una sberla.

"Sul serio, non ti facevo un'appassionata di fisica. Almeno non da sbronza." vide che ero troppo imbarazzata per risponderle, e pensò bene di rincarare la dose "E io che pensavo fossi solo appassionata di chirurghi pediatrici biondi che fatalità sono anche professoresse di matematica super puntigliose."

"Super sexy, vorrai dire" dissi ancora prima di potermi controllare.

"Jack, doppio giro! Stavolta offro io!" urlò raggiante di gioia verso il barista. Poi si voltò verso di me: "E' un evento che tu l'abbia ammesso, sul serio. E te lo dico da amica, non quanto ancora avrei potuto sopportarlo, Callie, né quanto saresti resistita tu."

"Ma ammesso… cosa scusa?" mi finsi interrogativa.

"Smettila di prendermi in giro dai, la Robbins ti piace dal primo momento in cui l'hai vista. E quello che è successo oggi ti ha mandato fuori dai gangheri completamente." spiegò, come se si fosse trattenuta le parole per mesi (e forse, pensai, era veramente così) "Ma a proposito di oggi, passiamo alle cose serie. C'è qualcosa che dovrei sapere?"

"Qualcosa… No… No, no, niente…" abbozzai.

"Torres stai diventando rossa. Non c'è bisogno di fingere nonchalance con me perché tanto ti becco lo stesso, e non serve studiare medicina per capire che se sei paonazza c'è un motivo preciso."

"Andiamo a letto." buttai fuori tutto d'un fiato.

"E' andata molto molto molto meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, Torres, cazzo!" disse Mel tra lo sbalordito e il divertito "Ti giuro che, nonostante tutto, non l'ho vista arrivare." Però io ero sicura che stesse per arrivare un uragano di domande, e in effetti, così fu: "Ora però dimmi. Da quando? Quanto? E soprattutto… Com'è?"

"Fantastico." risposi rispolverando i ricordi. "Semplicemente fantastico."

"Dall'espressione sulla tua faccia non si direbbe." mi rispose facendosi seria all'improvviso "Non ti nascondo di essere un po' scioccata ma devi raccontarmi cosa c'è che non va…"

"Solo se mi prometti che non ne parlerai con nessuno. Nn sarebbe solo a rischio il mio posto all'università ma anche la carriera della Robbins lì dentro e chissà se anche in ospedale. Si tratta della sua reputazione." dissi io, sperando vivamente mi rassicurasse a riguardo.

"Non succederà niente, Callie. Siamo solo io e te, e tra l'altro c'è la tequila a farmi compagnia. Domani mattina potrei aver dimenticato tutto quello che adesso mi racconterai. Perché me lo racconterai."

"Non so se doveva suonare come qualcosa di confortante" abbozzai "ma mi hai comunque convinta. O forse ho sul serio bisogno di parlare."

"Hai finito coi preamboli o ti serve un'altra tequila?"

"Forse è meglio, Mel"

Ci scolammo un altro shot a velocità record e attaccai:

"Qualche mese. Praticamente da quando sono cominciate le lezioni, e alla prima mi ha rimproverata davanti a tutti. Da quel momento ho cominciato a sentirmi ipnotizzata da lei, da qualche forza che non riuscivo a controllare. Perdevo la capacità di parlare e sentivo un forte bruciore al petto. Come una X." Mel si illuminò "Esatto, come la X che aveva disegnato alla lavagna. Ho capito che il modo in cui la pensavo voleva almeno dire che c'era dell'attrazione tra noi, e lei non aveva mai fatto in modo di negare il tutto. Solo che ero bloccata dalla sua autorità, mi pareva irraggiungibile e tra le altre cose, ovviamente, avevo paura. Finché, un giorno, non ho deciso di impormi."

"Callie Torres, sei una ragazza cattiva… Non mi dire che…" mi interruppe Mel con voce lasciva

"Sì, Mel, ho fatto io il primo passo," ammisi "è stato come buttarmi giù da un burrone. Ma, fortunatamente, c'erano le braccia di quella donna a salvarmi giusto prima che cadessi di faccia nel più profondo degli abissi."

"Sei anche diventata una poetessa. Ma sei sicura che…" cominciò Mel

"Nel suo ufficio. Sulla cattedra dell'aula grande, quella coi gradoni dove mettono sempre le matricole perché siamo troppi. Mel, in ogni posto avrei voluto scoparla e farmi scopare da lei. Ogni dannato posto. Non ti dico poi quando mi ha invitata a casa sua…"

"Ti ha invitata a casa sua? Cazzo, la faccenda si fa seria!" mi interruppe alzando la voce, incredula.

"Sì, Mel, sul serio, ma non urlare" le intimai, e poi continuai "durante le vacanze. Ha trovato il mio numero non so come, non che mi lamenti eh, e mi ha chiamata. Anzi, mi ha lasciato un messaggio in segreteria dove mi chiedeva di andare da lei per un progetto o qualcosa del genere… Ma non sono nata ieri, dai, avevo capito. Anche se non smetteva di sorprendermi. Così ho portato una bottiglia di vino, lei ha ordinato la pizza…"

"…e avete copulato allegramente, felici e contente." concluse Mel.

"…Per tutta la notte." aggiunsi io.

"Ogni parola che dici è una sorpresa" mi rispose, sgranando ancora più gli occhi di quanto non avesse fatto fino a quel momento "tutta questa faccenda è una sorpresa. E io che pensavo avessi preso una di quelle cotte impossibili per un professore, quelle tipiche dei film…"

"Beh" la interruppi "tecnicamente è così" ammisi.

"Tecnicamente" ribatté facendomi il verso "non è così per il cazzo. Tecnicamente tu sei perdutamente…"

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si bloccò all'improvviso. Sembrava averla colpita una paralisi facciale. Non articolò più parola per qualche secondo, durante il quale mi accorsi che era distratta da qualcosa alle mie spalle che non potevo vedere. Mi prese il braccio, e stringendomelo forte con la presa della mano disse:

"Callie…"


	27. Chapter 27

"Mia bella dama perfettina e maledetta, sapevo che prima o poi mi avresti chiamato. Non puoi proprio vivere senza di me, vero? E' ora di ammetterlo anche a te stessa…" mi disse una voce fin troppo soddisfatta.

"Devi ancora riportarmi i libri che ti ho prestato, TJ" lo interruppi.

"Hai ragione, Arizona, scusami." mi rispose "Se vuoi ho un'idea interessante per farmi perdonare…"

"Quando puoi passare da me?" ero determinata a far durare la conversazione il meno possibile. E nonostante non perdesse mai l'occasione per provocarmi, sapeva che lo stavo facendo anche nel suo interesse:

"Tra un'ora stacco e volo da te principessa."

"A dopo." lo salutai chiudendo bruscamente la chiamata.

Puntuale, poco più di un'ora dopo eccolo che bussava alla mia porta. Per metterci così poco doveva aver letteralmente volato. Corsi ad aprirgli:

"Per fortuna sei venuto." dissi tutto d'un fiato

"Ehi, Arizona Robbins" mi disse guardandomi dall'alto in basso "finalmente ci rivediamo. E cazzo, pensavo fossi felice di vedermi ma non così tanto."

"Lo sai perché ti ho chiamato, falla finita." tagliai corto.

"Avevo capito non volessi più incontrarmi nemmeno per caso, per strada… Ma allora l'ultima volta non ti è dispiaciuto così tanto…" mi disse accarezzandomi il braccio con la punta delle dita.

Provvidi ad allontanarlo bruscamente:

"Dacci un taglio e limitati a darmi subito quello che ti ho chiesto. Non ti ho chiamato per fare conversazione" insistei infastidita.

"E va bene, Robbins…" mi disse dandomi una busta di carta adatta a contenere un biglietto di auguri. "Ora c'è qualche altro ordine che mi devi dare per sentirti meglio o possiamo passare alla parte seria delle cose?" mi chiese facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Certo TJ che passa il tempo ma tu non cambi proprio mai" appuntai. Poi gli infilai un rotolo di banconote in una tasca del giaccone e dissi "Ora fila via. E cerca di ricordarti cosa ti ho detto l'ultima volta al telefono, quando mi hai chiamato qualche tempo fa nel bel mezzo della notte. Sparisci perché io con te e con questa roba ho chiuso."

"Beh, non si direbbe, angioletto…" mi disse guardando l'involucro di carta "Ma fai come vuoi, tanto so che tornerai. Ormai sei arrivata persino ad inventarti conversazioni telefoniche notturne che io e te non abbiamo mai…"

"Spa-ri-sci!" scandii meglio, mentre lo allontanai dall'entrata di casa.

"Ciao ciao riccioli d'oro!" mi gridò allontanandosi, prima di sparire in sella alla sua moto.

Ora avevo quello che volevo, finalmente. TJ se n'era andato, ero da sola, con tutto ciò che mi serviva. Aprii la busta e notai che dentro non c'era il sacchettino di plastica che mi aspettavo, ma ce n'era una mezza dozzina, ed erano molto più piccoli. Compresi che TJ aveva preparato delle porzioni monodose apposta per me. Non lo aveva mai fatto con nessuno, ci avrei potuto scommettere. Voleva farmi sentire più speciale degli altri e questo era il suo modo di provarlo. Potevo negare tutto, è vero, ma non che fosse sempre in grado di essere al posto giusto nel momento giusto.

Mi sedetti sul divano, prendendo un respiro profondo. Era stata una giornata lunga e difficile, e non avevo intenzione di sopportare ancora per molto tempo in più. Mi aprii una birra che mi ero tirata fuori qualche secondo prima che TJ arrivasse, e lanciando il tappo lontano in un gesto nervoso, caddi all'indietro sui grossi cuscini del divano prendendo un grande sorso dalla bottiglia. La riappoggiai con un sospiro sul tavolino di vetro al centro del salotto, appena davanti al divano su cui ero seduta.

All'improvviso, i ricordi presero il sopravvento. Il divano, la birra… Poche settimane prima non ero sola. E non ero in una compagnia qualsiasi. C'era Callie, lì con me. Avevo avuto il coraggio di chiamarla con una scusa che al solo ripensarci potevo sentire la vergogna tornare attuale. Ma in quel momento non me n'era importato, tra me e lei c'era solo un telefono e la nostra voglia l'una dell'altra. Sorrisi ripensando al suo sorriso perché, dopotutto, era parte di un ricordo felice. Uno dei pochi, negli ultimi tempi.

Ma con quello che era appena successo quel giorno, avevo decisamente superato i limiti. Nulla sarebbe più stato lo stesso. Non avrei più potuto avere alcun rapporto con lei perché avevo fatto una scenata di gelosia, in pubblico, davanti a tutti. O meglio, non tutti, ma una persona oltre a me e a lei era già decisamente troppo. E poi chi mi assicurava che non ci fosse nessuno nei bagni o nelle aule vicine in quel corridoio, che avesse, volente o nolente, sentito tutto? Avevo urlato. L'avevo fatto perché i modi del ragazzo mi infastidivano davvero, per gelosia o per qualcos'altro? Per esempio perché non riuscivo più a sopportare la lontananza che io stessa avevo imposto tra me e lei, proprio perché qualcosa del genere non accadesse? Eppure ero scoppiata, non c'ero riuscita. Non avevo potuto controllarmi e avevo fatto vedere il lato peggiore di me, mettendomi pure in mostra. E' una cosa che un professore non dovrebbe mai fare, pensai, specialmente quando ha qualcosa di poco professionale da nascondere.

Qualcos'altro di poco professionale mi distolse dalla spirale inevitabile dei miei pensieri, qualcosa che avevo appoggiato proprio su quel tavolino. Mi ero già premunita di metterci accanto una carta di credito e una banconota da cinque dollari. Per evitare che il mio viaggio mentale continuasse, e prendesse una qualche piega inaspettata che mi sembrava di vedere arrivare da dietro l'angolo, tirai. Un leggero prurito mi salì lungo il naso, cosa che non mi era successa spesso, ma pensai che fosse solo un normale fastidio per l'astinenza delle ultime settimane. Mi lasciai cadere ancora sul divano, recuperando la birra che avevo lasciato sul tavolino.

La terminai in un batter d'occhio, o almeno in un tempo che mi sembrò tale, e la gettai sul pavimento. Il tappeto del salotto aveva attutito la caduta ma la potevo sentire il rumore del vetro rotolare in lontananza. Avrei dovuto cercarla dopo, pensai, ma in fondo non mi interessava. Quella casa era troppo grande per viverci da sola e avrei potuto benissimo lasciare un po' di merda qua e là, forse non me ne sarei nemmeno accorta. Mi scrollai con difficoltà da questo pensiero e mi chiesi dov'era finita la Arizona Robbins di una volta, quella che non avrebbe mai sopportato la sporcizia in casa e tantomeno avrebbe permesso ai sentimenti di mandarla fuori controllo.

No, un secondo, quali sentimenti? Mi diedi una sberla sulla guancia, che risultò molto più forte di quanto pensassi. Sentii il bisogno di alzarmi dal divano. Sarà l'effetto che comincia, mi dissi, e nel giro di poco non sarei più riuscita a stare ferma. Ma in fondo, dentro di me, potevo sentire che c'era qualcos'altro che mi spingeva a muovermi. Non mi accontentai di alzarmi, ma cominciai a camminare finché non mi ritrovai fuori dalla porta di casa. Per qualche secondo stetti lì in piedi, immobile, ma non ormai non potevo più fermarmi. Quella non era la mia destinazione.

I miei piedi mi portarono alla mia auto, e guidai a una velocità supersonica per qualche minuto. Naturalmente avrei potuto ammazzarmi, ma il pensiero, in quel preciso frangente, più che spaventarmi mi deliziava. Arrivai davanti alla porta del locale a tempo di record. Prima di scendere mi guardai nello specchietto. A parte il segno rosso dello schiaffo che mi ero data poco prima, e il prurito al naso che aumentava, potevo dirmi soddisfatta di me stessa. E poi dentro quella topaia nessuno mi avrebbe notata.

Ero sicura che stesse per accadere qualcosa, ma quando feci il mio ingresso nel bar, capii in un secondo che, forse, era molto, molto di più di quanto inconsciamente mi fossi aspettata.


	28. Chapter 28

"…credo dovresti girarti" terminò Mel dopo qualche secondo.

Le ubbidii e mi voltai.

Rabbrividii vistosamente. Mi pareva di non conoscere la figura che si stagliava davanti a me. O meglio, l'avevo riconosciuta perfettamente, ma non sembrava lei. Pareva solo un corpo riempito di un'altra anima. Non si muoveva, e incerta sul da farsi, non lo facevo nemmeno io. Tenemmo il contatto visivo per un po', finché non divenne abbastanza imbarazzante non solo per noi due, ma anche per Mel e qualche altro avventore. Così decisi di avvicinarmi.

"Arizona…" cominciai piano, avvicinandomi leggermente, quasi come se avessi paura di romperla.

"Andiamo." mi disse in una voce rotta, come di bambina sull'orlo di un pianto esasperato "Fuori."

Non me la sentii, come sempre succedeva, di ribattere qualcosa. Anche distrutta e fuori di sé in quella maniera, esercitava una tale attrazione su di me che finiva per bloccarmi. Sempre.

Mi tese la mano, e, stupita che lo stesse facendo, la presi comunque. O almeno ci provai, perché la ritrasse non appena la mia pelle fece un minimo contatto fisico con il suo palmo. Aveva avuto un brivido al tocco, che si era fatto notare senza grande difficoltà. Doveva essersi mentalmente maledetta e aveva tirato indietro la mano. Così mi limitai a seguire fuori un'Arizona Robbins che non avevo mai visto così in crisi nella sua autorità, compostezza e diligenza.

Ci trovammo fuori dal bar in un secondo, quanto bastò per rendermi conto che non saremmo rimaste davanti alla porta a parlare.

"Arizona dimmi cosa…"

"Stai zitta!" mi interruppe senza guardarmi con un tono imperativo che cominciavo a riconoscere di nuovo "Seguimi e basta!"

Feci come mi aveva detto, e con mia grande sorpresa, qualche secondo dopo mi ritrovai nel sedile anteriore destro di un'auto. O meglio, la sua auto.

"Arizona…" abbozzai.

"No, Callie no" mi interruppe "niente Arizona. Se dici così il mio nome non riuscirò mai a parlarti."

Pensai di dargliela vinta, in uno dei suoi rari momenti di debolezza, quando all'improvviso le vidi gli occhi uscire delle orbite, e la vidi muovere le mani e le braccia in maniera convulsa, come se fosse posseduta da qualcosa più grande di lei.

Mi allungai per tenerla ferma sul suo sedile e con qualche sforzo ci riuscii. Anche se era leggera, e io ero poco più alta di lei, sembrava che avesse acquistato una strana forza al di fuori delle possibilità del corpo umano.

Poi mi guardò, tenendo le mani sul sedile e le braccia tese, come se si stesse aggrappando, e mi disse facendo scappare un sorrisetto:

"Non giudicarmi."

Poco dopo avermi parlato, capii. Si strusciò violentemente il dito sotto le narici, come se dovesse pulirsi di qualcosa, e quando ebbe finito cercò di tirare un respiro così forte, come se volesse prendere dentro i suoi polmoni tutta l'aria circostanza. Ero incredula, ma non avevo altra scelta che credere alla scena a cui avevo appena assistito.

"Arizona non stai per niente bene, ti sei fatta di…"

"NON. DIRLO." mi interruppe scandendo bene le parole "So cosa ho fatto. Non serve che tu mi faccia capire che l'hai notato. Non avrei comunque la forza per ribattere qualcosa. E tanto perché tu lo sappia, non è la prima volta."

La professoressa Arizona Robbins nascondeva molto più di quanto avessi lontanamente immaginato fino a quel momento. E comunque, non riuscivo a capacitarmi che proprio una come lei facesse uso di sostanze stupefacenti.

"Sei un medico…" pensai un po' troppo ad alta voce.

"E proprio perché sono un medico" cercò di seguire il filo del mio ragionamento "so quello che faccio Torres. Almeno quando mi faccio, si intende."

Stetti zitta, non sapevo se più basita dalla scena o incuriosita dal motivo per cui mi aveva chiusa in macchina. Capii presto che non aveva alcun senso parlarle della droga, perché avrebbe sempre trovato il modo per ribattere. Così, scelsi di tacere.

Dopo un minuto buono di silenzio, lei decise di romperlo:

"Calliope Torres qui sta succedendo qualcosa. Qualcosa che mio malgrado non riesco a controllare" cominciò "qualcosa che mi fa stare dannatamente bene ma è anche dannatamente sbagliata. Tu ed io, Torres, tu ed io…" era un fiume in piena e non l'avrei di certo fermata io, non più "Non so cosa fare. O meglio non ho saputo cosa fare fino ad adesso perché, cazzo, mi mandi fuori di testa. Non so cos'è successo ma dal primo giorno che ti h vista a scuola è scattato dentro di me un qualcosa che non ricordavo nemmeno di riuscire a provare. Torres, non so neanche cosa sto dicendo, dio santo…"

Cercai nella mia mente delle parole di conforto ma l'unica cosa che sarei riuscita a fare in quel momento sarebbe stata stamparle un bacio sulle labbra per farla tacere. Non la migliore idea, forse.

"E ora non sai cosa dire. Perché… perché tutto questo toglie le parole. Toglie il fiato, cazzo. E ti giuro mi sembro un'adolescente a parlare così, tanto che a volte ho paura di starmi sognando tutto nella mia testa. E ora che ti ho in macchina qui con me, dopo aver passato il pomeriggio a cercare di dimenticarmi la scenata di gelosia che ti ho fatto prima, mi sembra che tra di noi non ci sia solo lo spazio tra i sedili di quest'auto, ma i nostri 16 anni di differenza, la tua vita davanti, e la mia vita indietro…"

Effettivamente, dovevo ammettere di comprendere alla perfezione tutte le sue paure. Ma di cosa stava parlando, davvero?

"…per questo, Calliope Torres, io ho bisogno di parlarti. Ho bisogno di riconoscerti che tutto questo è stato meraviglioso, e ti giuro che so di dovertelo. Lo devo e lo dobbiamo solo a te. Ma questo è troppo, è troppo perché troppo l'ho fatto diventare io. Oggi. All'università. Davanti a quel pezzo di merda viscido che pensa di poterci provare con te senza sapere niente, niente di niente…"

Aveva ragione, Ethan non sapeva niente di niente di me. Ma nemmeno lei.

"…ma ok è vero, neanche io so nulla in realtà. E a maggior ragione, non sono autorizzata a rovinarti la vita così. Perché credimi Callie, è ciò che succederebbe, senza contare che se ci scoprissero tu dovresti cambiare università e io dovrei cambiare vita. Credo che…forse sia meglio lasciare le cose così, al punto in cui sono, per mantenere un ricordo che nessuna delle due vuole rovinare."

Mi stava lasciando? Cioè, ok, non eravamo insieme ma… Voleva chiudere definitivamente con me? Il solo pensiero fece sì che, dopo mesi, ricominciasse a bruciarmi il petto. La sensazione non mi era mancata per niente e solo il contatto con lei avrebbe potuto calmarmi. Senza rendermene conto, le appoggiai una mano sulla coscia, proprio mentre diceva:

"Ed è per questo che oggi volevo salutarti Callie, augurarti buona fortuna per…"

Si interruppe all'improvviso al contatto con la mia mano e mi baciò, tenendomi il viso tra le mani. Era il bacio più appassionato che avessi ricevuto in tutta la mia vita, e il petto si calmò con lo stesso silenzio di un città dopo una tempesta di neve. La neve, pensai, mentre i primi piccoli fiocchi si adagiavano sui vetri appannati della macchina.

"C'è la neve, Arizona" puntualizzai sorridendo, staccandomi per un secondo dal suo bacio "Non puoi lasciarmi così, con la neve."

"Hai ragione" approvò, dandomi altri piccoli baci sulle labbra, come se non riuscisse a trattenere la sua fame di me "ora ti farò vedere qualcos'altro che viene molto meglio in un'auto con la neve che batte fuori."

Capii perfettamente il riferimento esplicito, e dai suoi movimenti non era difficile capire quanto si stesse eccitando, ma io, dal canto mio, non riuscivo a non pensare che la donna che avevo addosso non era in sé. Non ne avrei mai e poi mai approfittato, pensai. Così, con un po' di fatica per convincermi, la allontanai leggermente, per poi spingere più forte perché faceva resistenza.

"Arizona" dissi rispondendo alla sua faccia delusa, come una bambina a cui è stato negato il gelato in un pomeriggio torrido di agosto "non sei in te. E lo sai. Ora lasciati riportare a casa."

Stranamente, non ribatté. La trascinai sul mio sedile senza che facesse resistenza e io mi misi alla guida verso quella casa che ormai conoscevo, mentre i fiocchi sempre più grossi vincevano la battaglia sulla notte nera.


	29. Chapter 29

Arrivammo davanti a casa di Arizona nel giro di una ventina di minuti. Il traffico era diventato tremendamente lento a causa della neve che aveva cominciato a fioccare. E se c'era una cosa che non sopportavo, era come le persone disimparano a guidare quando il sole non splende nel cielo. Cercai di mantenermi calma perché, dopotutto, anche io avevo bevuto parecchio ma dovevo essere la sana della situazione. Lei aveva bisogno di me.

Tirai un forte sospiro di sollievo quando fermai la macchina davanti a quella porta che conoscevo così bene. Arizona sembrava bloccata, come fosse un pezzo di marmo, con gli occhi sbarrati. In ogni caso, riuscì ad accorgersi che eravamo arrivate:

"Di già?" disse mettendo l'espressione da bambina delusa che avevo già visto in precedenza

"Di già." risposi io, senza trovare altre parole.

"Ma Callie, io volevo ancora divertirmi!" esclamò battendosi i pugni sulle cosce.

Non sicura di quello che volesse intendere con quella frase, risposi:

"Un altro giorno, Arizona. Ora ti porto dentro."

Fu così che cercai di lasciarmi la tequila alle spalle e la trascinai, non senza difficoltà, fino alla porta di casa sua. Per fermarmi quando mi resi conto che mancava un dettaglio fondamentale:

"Le chiavi, Arizona" le dissi.

In tutta risposta, rise.

"Non c'è niente da ridere, dimmi dove sono le chiavi" ripetei.

"E se io…" cominciò con lo sguardo perso, che poi si fissò sui miei occhi "Non te le dessi? Cosa faresti?"

Mi accorsi che tentava di baciarmi perché mi cercava il viso sia con la testa che con le mani.

"No, no, Arizona, non lo faremo qui. E non adesso. Dammi le chiavi" intimai.

Ma non mollava l'osso. Così cominciai a cercare tra le tasche dei suoi vestiti e finalmente le trovai. Quando le tirai fuori mi piantò di nuovo quell'espressione di delusione che doveva essere, pensai, la chiave di tutta la serata.

Entrammo, mentre io continuavo a trascinarla, finché non la lasciai cadere sul suo divano, quel divano che conoscevo così bene.

"No" mi disse all'improvviso "il divano no."

Prima ancora di aprire bocca, capii. Sparsi nel salotto c'erano il tappo di una birra e la bottiglia vuota, oltre che qualche vestito che Arizona aveva mollato lì chissà quando. Ma soprattutto, c'erano una banconota e una carta di credito sul tavolino di vetro, e ancora qualche resto di polverina bianca.

Non dissi niente e mi limitai a caricarla di peso mentre la portavo verso la camera da letto.

"Dimmi che non è all'ultimo piano, Arizona" dissi.

Non rispose, ma si disegnò sulla faccia un'espressione di cucciolo che si sente parecchio in colpa. Doveva valere come un sì. Non potevo resisterle, anche se non mi stava aiutando per niente.

Finalmente riuscii a farla adagiare sul letto, ancora vestita, e a rimboccarle le coperte. Feci per andarmene:

"Non andare via" disse con una voce tra l'affranto e il perentorio.

"Non sto andando via, Arizona. Sarò giù sul tuo divano. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami ché arrivo" spiegai.

"No" ribatté "stai qui. Qui con me."

"Sei sicura?"

"Ti prego."

Non capivo se fosse una tattica subdola per portarmi a letto ma quello che successe poco dopo mi diede la risposta che cercavo. Si addormentò di un sonno profondissimo, come se non avesse aspettato altro che quel momento in tutta la giornata. Senza rendermene conto, la seguii dopo qualche minuto nel mondo dei sogni.

La mattina dopo, a un'ora indefinita, mi svegliai accanto a lei. Mi alzai cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile. Ricordavo bene quello che era successo la sera prima nonostante la tequila, anche perché le braccia mi facevano ancora male per lo sforzo di averla trascinata a destra e a manca. A quanto pare, però, Arizona, non era dello stesso avviso:

"Ciao…" blaterò.

"Scusa" mi affrettai "non volevo svegliarti. Torna a dormire vado a preparare qualcosa da mangiare."

"No" disse solo.

"Sì, sì, non è successo niente e non devi giustificarti." cercai di rassicurarla, tentando di allontanare discorsi imbarazzanti.

"No" ripeté.

A quanto pare si stava impuntando.

"Cosa vuoi? Cosa posso fare per farti stare meglio se non è questo?" dissi, tra il confuso e l'esasperato.

"Hai fatto già abbastanza, Callie" articolò "ora però ho voglia di un bagno caldo."

Pensai alla sua proposta, effettivamente dopo una serata del genere doveva averne bisogno.

"Va bene, Arizona, vada per il bagno caldo. Vado ad aprire l'acqua per riempirti la vasca."

"Grazie, sei un tesoro" mi rispose facendomi venire i brividi "ma fai anche in modo di esserci tu, dentro quella vasca."

Non ebbi né il coraggio né la voglia di replicare. Dopotutto anche per me erano state ore impegnative e non mi avrebbe di certo fatto male. Inoltre, la neve continuava a fioccare sempre più forte e una vasca bollente piena di schiuma era la risposta migliore che potessimo dare alla giornata.

Quando finalmente il livello dell'acqua nella vasca fu soddisfacente, andai a chiamarla in camera.

"Arizona, il bagno è…"

Si alzò subito dal pesante piumone che copriva il suo letto al suono delle mie parole. Con mia grande sorpresa, si era già spogliata. Fece come se nulla fosse, passandomi davanti per andare verso il bagno, ma io non potei fare a meno di perdere la capacità di articolare suoni di senso compiuto davanti a quel corpo.

Non era certo la prima volta che la vedevo nuda, ma la prima in cui la ammiravo nella sua maestosa interezza. Non c'erano filtri, né ostacoli di nessun tipo. Nessun elemento di disturbo a profanare quell'immagine, di una perfezione tale da sembrare una statua dell'antichità classica. Il leggero movimento dei larghi riccioli le sfioravano le scapole sembrava inciso nella pietra dalla sapiente mano di uno scultore, così come il suo seno e il suo petto, rubati al prezioso marmo di una lontana terra fertile. Il suo corpo era così uno strumento musicale perfettamente accordato, ed estremamente fragile allo stesso tempo.

"Non entrerò nella vasca senza di te, Calliope" sussurrò, mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno, lasciando una scia di quel profumo che mi aveva già fatto svenire in precedenza.

Non mi restava che eseguire il suo ordine implicito e così, dopo essermi spogliata a mia volta, la seguii dentro quel tripudio di schiuma candida. Notai che la neve scendeva molto più forte di quanto pensassi, fuori dalla finestra del bagno che non era ancora completamente appannata. Era una scena decisamente romantica, pensai. Poi la sua voce interruppe il flusso dei miei pensieri:

"Callie, potrei avere le idee confuse su ieri sera" cominciò, con un sorriso che conoscevo fin troppo bene "ma ricordo che avevamo un discorso in sospeso."

Non mi diede nemmeno il tempo di replicare che era già sopra di me. Il contatto con il suo corpo più freddo nell'acqua mi diede i brividi, e forse non era solo una questione di temperatura. Non potevo resistere alla sua pelle e nemmeno alla sua bocca, che non volevo lasciar andare per un secondo di più. Era stato così difficile resisterle la sera prima.

Le sue mani mi tenevano il viso come se non volessero mai lasciarlo scappare. Per qualche secondo ebbi anche difficoltà a respirare vista l'umidità della stanza e il fatto che la mia bocca fosse riempita dalla sua lingua e le mie labbra bloccate dalle sue. Se avessi dovuto morire, sarebbe stata una morte bellissima.

"Quindi è così difficile resistermi, Torres?" sembrò leggermi nella mente.

Non dissi niente ma le risposi a tono prendendo io il controllo della situazione. Decisi che sarebbe stata ora di farla impazzire e così, adagiandola sul suo lato della vasca, presi a giocherellare coi suoi capezzoli prima con due dita, e poi con i denti e la lingua.

"Chi è che fa fatica a resistere, adesso?" feci, non spostandomi di un centimetro.

Sentii un brivido correrle lungo la schiena. Ma non mi rispose. Così, continuai da dove mi ero fermata, finché non sentii un paio di mani tirarmi su la faccia, di forza:

"Callie…" fu l'unica cosa capace di dire, per poi aggiungere "Ti scongiuro."

Mi piaceva da morire quando mi pregava, anche perché non succedeva troppo spesso. La Arizona Robbins perfettamente controllata e misurata era dura a morire, ma io avevo l'arma perfetta per annientarla. Dovevo liberarla, anche se non sapevo da cosa. E dovevo farlo io e nessun altro.

Non esitai, entrando dentro di lei. Gemette, e sapevo che stavo facendo la cosa più giusta. Aggiunsi un dito. Poi un altro, e la sentii aggrapparsi alla mia schiena affondando le unghie nella mia pelle. Non sarebbe resistita ancora molto, potevo sentirlo benissimo. Aumentai la velocità e cominciò a mancarle il respiro a tal punto che pensavo stesse per lasciarci le penne. Rallentai, per sentirmi subito rimproverare:

"No, non ci provare, cazzo!" le uscì fuori tutto d'un fiato.

Obbedii e riprendendo da dove avevo lasciato, nel giro di pochissimi secondi tirò un urlo, un urlo così forte che da lei non avevo mai immaginato di sentire. Arizona Robbins era per me una continua sorpresa.

Mentre riprendeva fiato, feci per spostarmi ma non mi lasciò muovermi. Mi strinse forte a lei per un tempo, e solo dopo allentò la presa dandomi la possibilità di accasciarmi nell'acqua non più così bollente, con la schiena dall'altro lato della vasca. La guardavo riprendersi, e non trovavo le parole. Fortunatamente, e con mia sorpresa, le trovò lei:

"Sai, l'avevo sognato." disse sorridendo e guardandomi negli occhi "l'avevo sognato proprio così, la sera prima di chiamarti. La notte di natale."

Il suo sorriso illuminava la stanza. Mi rinfrancava, sempre. La notte di natale le aveva portato il suo desiderio. E con me aveva fatto lo stesso. Sentii di dover dire qualcosa, anche se non sapevo cosa. Sentivo che se non l'avessi detto in quel momento, non l'avrei potuto dire più:

"Arizona… Io ti…"

E un dolce bacio mi tappò la bocca nel più elegante dei modi.


	30. Chapter 30

Uscimmo dalla vasca e Arizona insisté per scendere a preparare la colazione:

"Hai bisogno di riposarti un po' tu, adesso" mi aveva detto accarezzandomi una guancia.

Mentre mi asciugavo, sentii il mio telefono vibrare sul comodino della camera da letto accanto. Mi infilai l'accappatoio e andai a controllare. Era un messaggio di Mel:

_"__Ti conviene rispondermi, Torres, o giuro che trovo l'indirizzo della Robbins e ti vengo a prendere per le orecchie."_

Intuii che doveva avermi scritto altri messaggi, prima, così scorsi verso il basso, e lessi, in ordine:

_"__Qualcuno ha fatto centro ieri sera? :)"_

_"__Sarebbe il caso, visto che è la seconda volta che mi lasci come una cretina in quel bar squallido… ;) "_

_"__Cazzo, un po' di merito è anche mio, ripensandoci. Ma perché non rispondi?"_

_"__Callie, non starete mica ancora scopando?"_

Riusciva sempre a farmi sorridere, anche quando era arrabbiata. Ma in questo caso non potevo dirle niente, aveva ragione. Era tre ore che aspettava una mia risposta e forse si stava anche preoccupando. Al solo pensiero che potesse davvero presentarsi a casa di Arizona, mi affrettai a risponderle:

_"__Mel, sto bene. Benissimo. Ieri è stata una serata difficile ma è finita bene, non ti preoccupare. Ti va se passo a casa tua tra un paio d'ore?"_

Doveva essere preoccupata sul serio, perché mi rispose subito, come se non stesse aspettando altro che un mio messaggio:

_"__Oh, dio sia lodato! Sei ancora viva. Ti aspetto quando vuoi ma porta le ciambelle. In qualche modo dovrai farti perdonare ;)"_

Risi ancora, ma non potevo darle torto. Era pur sempre la mia migliore amica…

"Callie, cosa c'è da ridere?" sentii chiamarmi dal piano di sotto "La colazione è pronta!"

"Arrivo!" risposi.

Mentre percorrevo le scale sperai con tutta me stessa che non mi chiedesse nulla riguardo alla risata che aveva sentito. Non avrei potuto dirle che Mel sapeva, nemmeno se lo avessi voluto.

Fortunatamente quello che mi aspettava quando scesi era ciò che di più bello potessi immaginarmi: un'Arizona Robbins nuda ad eccezione di una vestaglia di lino blu che le cadeva perfettamente sulle spalle, lasciando scoperte un paio di scapole perfettamente simmetriche.

"Hai fatto tutto questo tu?" dissi io guardando la tavola imbandita davanti a noi. Non solo aveva preparato le uova e il bacon, ma aveva anche fatto i pancakes. Dopo una nottata e una mattinata del genere, era il massimo che potessi desiderare.

"Beh, Callie, in qualche modo dovrò pur cominciare a sdebitarmi, non credi?"

In certi momenti, come quello, il suo sorriso era capace di illuminare più del sole. Mi chiesi, per la prima volta in tutto quel tempo, e forse nella mia vita, com'ero arrivata ad essere così fortunata.

"Ma non dovevi…" abbozzai.

"No, non dire niente" mi interruppe stampandomi un bacio dolce sulle labbra "ora però mangia ché altrimenti mi offendo" terminò ridendo.

Non mi feci pregare, mi sedetti e cominciai a mangiare, senza riuscire a togliere gli occhi di dosso alla donna che sedeva all'altro capo del tavolo. Era una meraviglia, in tutti i sensi.

"E' tutto stupendo, Arizona" dissi, terminando il mio ultimo pancake "non so come ringraziarti."

"Sono io che devo ringraziare te" mi rispose "per quello che hai fatto ieri sera, e non solo."

Decisi di non forzare troppo la mano:

"Non c'è niente per cui tu debba ringraziarmi, Arizona, davvero" cercai di confortarla "anzi, questa colazione è stata un regalo bellissimo che non mi aspettavo minimamente. Soprattutto perché l'ho condivisa con te."

All'improvviso, dopo queste parole, la Robbins si alzò dalla sedia. Pensai di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato e stavo già per aprire bocca per scusarmi, quando mi accorsi che stava venendo a piccoli passi compassati verso di me:

"Scommetto, Torres" disse appoggiando le sue mani sulle mie spalle, facendo una piccola pressione come se volesse rilassarmi "che c'è anche un'altra colazione che ti piacerebbe condividere con me. Oh, se ti piacerebbe…"

Stava per succedere di nuovo, e dopotutto era il perfetto epilogo della mattinata. Non potevo e non volevo resistere.

"Ah sì?" risposi stando alla provocazione "Se ne sei così sicura allora fammi vedere…"

Bingo. Subito dopo aver pronunciato queste parole sentii i suoi denti stringersi in un morso sul lato del mio collo. Un brivido mi percorse da capo a piedi, e sentivo di non poter sopportare di averla dietro di me. Dovevo sentirla.

Mi alzai dalla sedia con altre intenzioni quando mi sentii spinta addosso al bancone della cucina.

"Ma…" cercai di protestare

"No, no, no" mi rispose ferma "Ora adesso tu sali su questo bancone e finiamo quello che abbiamo cominciato stamattina. Non credere che me ne sia dimenticata."

A quelle parole mi sciolsi come neve al sole. Ed effettivamente, mentre sentivo le sue dita entrare con dolcezza e forza allo stesso tempo dentro di me, notai che dalle finestre del salone, uno dei primi soli invernali la voleva vinta contro il freddo e la neve. Così mi sentivo io, mentre avevo quella donna dentro di me e mi stringeva in un bacio intenso. Potevo giurare che avesse architettato tutto, dalla posizione in cui mi trovavo non potevo muovermi e più ci provavo, più le lasciavo spazio per entrare.

"Dimmi quando stai per venire" fece.

"Ok…." risposi cercando di mantenere la compostezza "Arizona, io…"

Non riuscii più ad articolare parola e sembrò capire che era il momento giusto da cogliere. Scese verso il basso piegando le gambe curandosi di non togliere le dita da dove stavano e, presa la posizione, ricominciò a muoverle, aggiungendo al tutto anche la sua lingua. Poi si fermò per un secondo e mi disse, guardandomi negli occhi come se fosse un'ordine:

"Voglio sentirti venire nella mia bocca."

Bastò quello per farmi impazzire definitivamente. Venni quasi senza volerlo, più che altro perché non riuscivo più a trattenere l'energia bloccata dentro di me, che voleva sprigionarsi ogni volta che avevo Arizona per le mani.

Mi guardò compiaciuta e mi disse:

"Allora, avevo ragione sì o no?"

Non dissi niente e la spinsi verso di me per darle un bacio forte. L'avrei volentieri rifatto, magari in una posizione più comoda. Poi all'improvviso, sentii il telefonino vibrare nella mia borsa qualche metro più in là.

"Cazzo!" imprecai staccandomi all'improvviso.

Era Mel. E io, ovviamente, ero in ritardo.

Pregai che Arizona non dicesse niente e mi lasciasse andare. Si limitò a guardare mentre cercavo disperatamente di sistemarmi e mi disse:

"Di cosa ti preoccupi, sei bellissima."

Capì che ero di fretta e fece per accompagnarmi alla porta.

"Grazie, Arizona, grazie veramente di tutto."

Mi diede un ultimo bacio e sorrise, per poi aggiungere in tono scherzoso:

"La prossima volta me la paghi, Torres"

La porta di casa sua si richiuse dietro di me e il debole sole invernale mi accolse tra le sue braccia. Mentre mi avviavo a grandi passi verso la fermata dell'autobus, pensai che quello era il sole che mi piaceva di più. Il sole che, per mesi, lotta ogni giorno per farsi spazio tra il gelo, le nuvole, la pioggia e la neve per ritagliarsi un piccolo spiraglio di cielo. Il sole che, in un giorno qualunque di fine gennaio, dopo aver perso innumerevoli battaglie ed esser stato costretto alla ritirata, vince la sua guerra.


	31. Chapter 31

"Ti conviene aver portato le ciambelle. Una grande, grande quantità di ciambelle perché oltre a ieri sera devi farti perdonare anche il rit… Oh" si interruppe, lo sguardo fisso sulla grossa scatola che avevo tra le mani.

"Ora pensi di farmi entrare o queste ciambelle devo mangiarmele da sola?" scherzai.

"Entra, stronza" ribatté ridendo "e questo lo prendo io" disse letteralmente togliendomi la scatola dalle mani.

La casa di Mel era molto più di quello che avevo immaginato. Vista da fuori, sembrava la classica casa di una famiglia ricca nel quartiere chic della città, ma la sua aveva qualcosa di più. Qualcosa che non riuscivo a decifrare, ma che mi lasciava completamente sbalordita:

"E' la reazione di tutti, Callie, rilassati" disse dalla cucina, come se potesse vedere l'espressione attonita che mi si era dipinta sulla faccia "mia mamma è un'interior designer. Ha arredato le case di tutti i più ricchi e famosi della zona, e alcuni anche a livello nazionale. Tieni" disse porgendomi un pacco di riviste "questi sono solo gli ultimi articoli che hanno fatto su di lei."

A quanto pare la mamma di Mel era davvero una famosa, e anche se la faccia non mi diceva niente, e io di interior design sapevo gran poco, il nome che si faceva eco tra le pagine di un giornale e la copertina di una rivista mi diceva qualcosa. Dovevo comunque ammettere che la casa, per quello che avevo visto, era bella da togliere il fiato, e mi sentivo quasi in soggezione:

"Starai tutto il tempo lì oppure pensi di venire ad aiutarmi col pranzo?" mi disse "Perché ho deciso che rimani a pranzo, e non ci sono scuse."

A quanto pare non avevo il diritto di ribattere, ma appena entrai in cucina fui grata di non averlo: il profumo di lasagne invadeva la grande stanza, rendendola ancora più perfetta di quanto non fosse già di per sé.

"Le ha fatte mia madre stamattina. Aveva qualche ora libera e le ho detto che avremmo avuto ospiti" disse raggiante.

"Io, Mel, veramente…" abbozzai

"No, no, niente di niente. Hai già portato le ciambelle per dopo ed è più che sufficiente. Anzi no, ora mentre le lasagne si scaldano ci sediamo qua e mi racconti per filo e per segno di ieri sera."

Era determinata a farlo e sapevo che non avrebbe mollato l'osso facilmente. Dovevo parlarle, o sì o sì. Dopotutto glielo dovevo:

"Ascolta… Mi sento veramente uno schifo per averti lasciato da sola in quel bar… per la seconda volta. Ma penso tu ti sia accorta che non potevo fare altrimenti."

"Dimmi se ne è valsa la pena…racconta!" insisté

"Ok, ok" risi "ne è valsa decisamente la pena. Come avrai intuito ho dormito a casa sua, la mattina dopo abbiamo fatto una vasca, poi ha preparato la colazione e…"

"…e poi ti ho chiamato io." fece scoppiando a ridere "Non ti avrei rotto così tanto le scatole se solo ti fossi degnata di rispondere a un messaggio. Ho pensato che non sarebbe stato il caso di chiamarti perché avevo capito che eri rimasta da lei, che brava amica sono?"

"Ehi, ehi, non ti allargare troppo solo perché ti ho portato una scatola gigante di ciambelle" risposi scherzosamente.

"Mi manca un passaggio però" disse "e cioè: il motivo per cui ieri sera è venuta a cercarti al bar, perché è ovvio che l'abbia fatto apposta, e soprattutto, cos'è successo prima di stamatt…"

"Le lasagne sembrano pronte" la interruppi in un disperato tentativo di cambiare discorso "Perché non ci sediamo e mangiamo? Ché poi le ciambelle ci aspettano."

Certo non potevo spiegarle che non avevo voluto fare niente perché era fatta, e che anzi avevo dovuto guidare la sua macchina fino a casa sua trascinandola fino al letto.

"Sì, sì, Torres, ma non è finita qui. Voglio almeno i dettagli di tutte le cose sporche che avete fatto stamattina… bambina cattiva!" rise forte.

Per fortuna l'aveva presa bene, pensai, anche se avrebbe tirato fuori l'argomento di nuovo sicuramente. Ci sedemmo nel tavolo grande in vetro che aveva nel soggiorno e cominciammo a mangiare. Le lasagne erano favolose, e non persi occasione per farlo notare a Mel. Poi ci spostammo in uno dei grandi divani accanto e cominciammo a strafogarci di ciambelle come se non ci fosse un domani:

"Adesso ho capito perché tiri pugni al saccone in maniera compulsiva" me ne uscii "se mangi sempre così tante ciambelle in qualche modo dovrai bruciare tutte le calorie, no?"

"Beh, sai, Calliope Torres…" cominciò a rispondermi "Non tutti hanno la fortuna di bruciare così tanto come te in _altri_ modi."

"Ma smettila!"

"No, cara, non la smetto finché ti presenti a casa mia con dei segni del genere in bella vista…" disse guardandomi un punto imprecisato tra la scapola destra e il collo.

"Cazzo!" esclamai "Sul serio?" non ricordavo come avessi potuto procurarmelo. O meglio sapevo come, ma non in che circostanza. Arizona in quei momenti mi possedeva letteralmente e perdevo ogni senso della realtà.

"Sul serio" rispose ridendo "dev'essere proprio una bestia a letto la Robbins."

"Non posso darti torto" risposi "e non che mi dispiaccia, ti dirò… Ma anche se cerca di nasconderlo, in fondo ha un cuore d'oro…"

"Oh, smettila Torres" mi interruppe ridendo "hai gli occhi a cuoricino!"

Mi imbarazzai e non riuscii a replicare, perché doveva proprio aver ragione.

"Dai, non fare così, non volevo imbarazzarti" disse tornando sui suoi passi "essere innamorati è una cosa bellissima."

"No, Mel, non capisci… è complicato, molto più complicato di così…"

"Ho ragione io, come sempre, Callie, sei tu che non capisci." mi interruppe ancora "Tra pochissimo usciranno i risultati dell'esame, e sono sicura che avrai preso il massimo di nuovo. Non solo il tuo primo esame a medicina sarà registrato col voto più alto, ma lei non sarà più la tua professoressa… Se non è iniziare col botto questo…"

Aveva ragione, non potevo darle torto. Mi ero completamente dimenticata dell'esame, come se per qualche forza inerte della natura io e Arizona Robbins dovessimo essere, nella mia testa, per sempre alunna e professoressa. Prima che potessi replicare a Mel, proprio quando il discorso cominciava a farsi troppo dettagliato, mi squillò il telefono:

"No, dai" fece Mel "non è possibile che ti stia già chiamando. Dio, questa cosa diventa migliore ogni giorno che passa!" scoppiò a ridere.

Per l'ennesima volta, non si era sbagliata. Era Arizona che mi stava cercando.

"Ciao…" abbozzai.

"Signorina Torres" cominciò con una voce estremamente sexy dall'altro capo del telefono "sono la professoressa Robbins, la chiamo per una comunicazione importante."

"Una comunicazione importante?"

"Importantissima" continuò "ha superato anche il secondo parziale col massimo dei voti. Quindi se lei è d'accordo, vorrei confermarle il voto di eccellenza nel libretto…"

"Oh mio dio…" non potevo contenere la gioia, e Mel la curiosità. Si avvicinò al telefono per sentire cosa mi diceva Arizona:

"….e soprattutto, vorrei sapere se posso avere l'onore di portarla fuori a cena per festeggiare. Stasera."

"Oh mio dio sì… sì, sì, sì." e poi aggiunsi "Sono tutta tua."

"Così mi piace" mi rispose "Ah, e dato che ci sei…" aggiunse "Non credere che non sappia dove sei scappata stamattina. Dì alla tua amica che è riuscita finalmente a passare l'esame anche lei e smetterò di terrorizzare i suoi giorni e le sue notti." concluse ridendo.

"Lo farò." sorrisi mentre Mel saltava da un divano all'altro.

"A stasera allora."

"A stasera." e riattaccai.

"Tu e la Robbins che fate sesso è assolutamente la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata in vita mia! Potere della vagina!" esclamò soffocandosi dalle risate, mentre continuava a saltare su quei divani. Scommetto che la famosa interior designer non avrebbe voluto assistere a un tale spettacolo, io invece, raggiante di gioia, decisi di unirmi a lei.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mel… sono nella merda"

"Come sei nella merda? Hai un'appuntamento con la donna della tua vita, Torres!"

"Credimi… Non so cosa mettermi"

"Vieni qui"

"C….cosa?"

"Muovi il culo e vieni qui, subito!"

Aveva riattaccato e non mi restava altra scelta. D'altra parte avevo deciso io di chiamarla e ora dovevo assumermene le conseguenze. Speravo vivamente avesse un piano per me, magari mi avrebbe portata al centro commerciale, perché qualsiasi cosa dentro al mio armadio sembrava inadatta. Inadatta per l'occasione della mia vita.

Arrivai a casa di Mel in un battibaleno, e la trovai che mi stava aspettando. Non disse una parola e mi portò dritta in una stanza che, con mia sorpresa non era camera sua:

"Ma dove diavolo…"

"Zitta" mi intimò "per una volta fidati di me e basta."

Non mi restava che ubbidire, e così mi ritrovai davanti a una piccola porta che apparentemente, nel mio immaginario, doveva portare a uno sgabuzzino o qualcosa di simile. Invece, con mia grande sorpresa, come ormai doveva sempre succedere a casa di Mel, dietro c'era molto più di quanto potessi immaginare: una cabina armadio oltre qualsiasi dimensione accettabile.

"Cioè…wow…" abbozzai

"Figo, eh?" disse fiera "Madre colpisce ancora. Ora andiamo nella mia parte"

Quindi avevano uno scomparto dedicato a ogni membroo della famiglia. Logico. Sentivo che non mi sarei mai abituata a tutta quella ricchezza, ma mi piaceva il fatto che Mel non lo facesse pesare, mai, e che lo usasse solo quando era strettamente necessario… Come in quel preciso momento.

"Ok Torres, ci siamo…" cominciò "Direi che una come la Robbins ti porterà sicuramente in un localino niente male. Oserei un ristorante stellato Michelin, dove anche l'acqua del rubinetto è servita in un calice d'oro… Purtroppo ne so qualcosa, sono davvero imbarazzanti" rise

"Mi stai dicendo che devo mettere un vestito elegante?" dissi spaventata "Fantastico…" conclusi ironicamente.

"Lo è, Callie, e lo sarà" mi rispose spulciando tra i vestiti dell'armadio "Dovrei farti scegliere ma immagino che se aspettiamo te non finiremo più" poi si fermò, tirando fuori un vestito a dir poco stupendo, color rosso vermiglio con delle pieghe leggere ma molto eleganti "Questo."

Aveva deciso. E certo non mi sarei opposta.

"Mel…" abbozzai indecisa, non per il vestito quanto per il suo valore "Ma sei sicura?"

"Sicurissima. Ora non fiaterai più e lo provi. Ma sono sicura che è solo una formalità, ti starà benissimo."

Guadagnai l'approvazione non solo di Mel, ma anche di sua madre, il cui assenso, immaginai, valesse doppio. Il vestito vermiglio sarebbe stato mio. Mel e la madre curarono anche il mio trucco e cercarono di sistemarmi l'acconciatura per ore, finché non suonò il campanello:

"Mel tesoro, stai aspettando qualcuno?" chiese la madre

"Mmmh… No, mamma" rispose Mel "Tu piuttosto?"

"No… Ma vado, potrebbe essere tuo fratello che, come sempre, si dimentica le chiavi"

Mel sbuffò, e poi rise, con aria noncurante:

"Mio fratello Nick dorme" e poi aggiunse" Sempre."

"CALLIE!" ci interruppe la voce della madre che gridava dal piano di sotto.

"Mamma cazzo non è ancora pronta!" si fece sfuggire Mel

"Meglio che lo sia" ribatté la madre "perché c'è una signora bionda che l'aspetta alla porta."

Io e Mel ci guardammo, senza riuscire ad articolare parola. Dopo qualche secondo fu lei a rompere il silenzio:

"Calliope Torres, ora tu mi spieghi come fa la Robbins a sapere…"

"Zitta, Mel, semplicemente stai zitta" le intimai, in preda al panico "ora cerca di arrabattarmi al meglio per questa serata nel minor tempo possibile. Non voglio farla aspettare, non posso, e lo sai."

"Ok, ok, agli ordini Torres" mi rispose fingendosi infastidita "ma me lo devi. Per il prossimo mese a quel bar di merda vicino all'università offrirai tu" poi ci pensò su un attimo e aggiunse "anche se sarai fidanzata. Non ti farò sconti, chiaro?"

Era tutto chiarissimo e non me la sentivo di ribattere, avrei solo rallentato il suo lavoro. In un batter d'occhio aveva finito di sistemarmi e mi accompagnava giù dalle scale verso la porta d'entrata. Sentivo che era un ingresso trionfale, il mio ingresso trionfale. Mel mi salutò all'angolo della rampa di scale a metà tra il primo piano e il piano terra, lo fece in silenzio e mi augurò buona fortuna a suo modo. Non voleva farsi vedere per non creare una situazione di imbarazzo con Arizona e, nonostante sapessi che questo riserbo non le piaceva, come non piaceva in realtà molto nemmeno a me, capiva che uscire allo scoperto avrebbe potuto costituire un grande problema per la nostra relazione. Si può dire che comprendeva Arizona e la sua fissa di stare nascoste.

E poi la vidi. Stava in piedi giusto appena fuori dal portone d'entrata di casa di Mel, in un vestito blu scuro che le cadeva perfettamente addosso ed esaltava le sue forme nel migliore dei modi. Aveva lisciato i capelli per l'occasione, e anche se adoravo i suoi ricci, era stupenda in egual maniera. A lato delle guance le pendevano due orecchini grigio perla, che cadendole lungo il collo e accarezzandole la pelle, davano al suo viso una luce che fino a quel momento non avevo mai potuto apprezzare. Poi notai il particolare più importante: mentre in una mano reggeva le chiavi della sua auto, e nell'altra stringeva un mazzo di rose rosse. Sembrava che mi stesse aspettando lì da una vita. Era quello, stare nascoste?

"Arizona…" fu l'unica cosa che riuscii ad uscirmi, sbalordita, dalla bocca

"Sei bellissima" aggiunse lei, squadrandomi da capo a piedi.

"No, tu sei bellissima" ribattei, per poi essere zittita di nuovo:

"Calliope, questi sono per te" disse porgendomi i fiori e poi indicarmi la via verso la sua auto, cedendomi il passo.

"Grazie mille… Sono bellissimi" risposi, ma non mi parve abbastanza.

Così, curandomi che lungo la strada non passasse nessuno che potesse vederci, le stampai un fuggitivo bacio sulle labbra. Lei non disse niente, e mi rispose nel modo migliore che potessi desiderare: uno dei suoi sorrisi che arrivò ad illuminare il mondo fino a un paio di isolati più in là.


	33. Chapter 33

Mi era estremamente difficile riuscire a tenerle gli occhi, e soprattutto le mani, di dosso. Era bellissima, bellissima da togliere il fiato.

"Se continui a guardarmi in quel modo sarò costretta a fermare la macchina. E non so se e quando andremo a cena, ti avviso" osservò mentre le si apriva un sorriso stupendo sul viso.

"E' una minaccia?" ribattei scherzosamente "Perché è un rischio che mi piacerebbe correre. Da morire."

"Dopo, Torres, dopo" mi rispose chiudendo il discorso.

Capivo che quello che stava facendo non doveva essere facile. Non lo era per me, e doveva esserlo ancora meno per lei. Uscire con una persona più giovane di lei, una ragazza, e tra l'altro una sua alunna, in quegli abiti eleganti in un ristorante chic era un impegno bello e buono. Se era vero che formalmente io e lei non eravamo mai state niente, questo era ciò che più di tutto si avvicinava ad una cosa seria. Era il nostro primo appuntamento. Sorrisi, e sorrisi così forte che se ne accorse:

"Quel sorriso finirà per sciogliermi, prima o poi" disse dolcemente.

In tutta risposta le diedi un bacio sulla guancia che ricambiò con un sorriso che a me fece lo stesso identico effetto. Qualche secondo dopo fermò la macchina, e con mia grande sorpresa, dopo averla parcheggiata, lasciò le chiavi su e la porta aperta.

"Buonasera signora, a che nome ha prenotato?" disse un ragazzo che sarà stato poco più grande di me, vestito di tutto punto. Un altro, vestito uguale, entrò nell'auto nel posto del guidatore e mise in moto.

"Robbins" rispose Arizona

"Prego, mi segua" disse cordialmente il ragazzo "il mio collega si prenderà cura della sua auto."

All'improvviso, ancora prima di entrare, capii che mi aveva portato in un ristorante di lusso. Molto più di lusso di quanto potessi lontanamente immaginare. Mentre il valletto spariva dietro l'angolo con l'auto di Arizona, noi seguimmo il ragazzo che ci aveva accolte dentro un grande edificio di vetro. Ci fece entrare in un ascensore che sembrava fosse lì apposta ad aspettarci, e premette il pulsante del piano più alto: la terrazza.

Quando entrammo nel ristorante non potevo credere ai miei occhi: un'unica grande stanza non solo era contornata da grandi vetrate, ma anche il soffitto era un'immensa finestra trasparente. Potevamo vedere il tramonto sopra le nostre teste oltre che attorno a noi.

"Arizona è…" cercai di dire

"Lo so, Calliope." mi disse con un sorriso che mi scaldò il cuore "Ora mettiti comoda."

Ci sedemmo al tavolo che, manco a dirlo, era il miglior posizionato di tutti. Si vedeva tutta la città da qualsiasi angolazione. Era semplicemente magnifico. In quel momento il cellulare mi vibrò in borsa. Pensando che fosse qualcosa di importante, scusandomi con Arizona, lo presi in mano per l'ultima volta durante la sera:

"_Allora? Dove ti ha portata? Dopo giuro che ti lascio stare ma voglio s-a-p-e-r-e!_"

Naturalmente era Mel. Mi affrettai a risponderle:

"_Siamo al Gino's. Da togliere il fiato._"

Prima ancora che potessi mettere via il telefono, vibrò di nuovo:

"_Al Gino's?! E' il posto migliore della città, Callie. E l'ha pure arredato mia mamma. Sento odore di grandi cose stasera! Mandami una foto dell'anello il prima possibile. Baci"_

Risi tra me e me e riposi, stavolta veramente, il telefono nella borsa. Quando alzai lo sguardo, pensando che forse avrei dovuto cominciare a guardare il menu, trovai sul tavolo una bottiglia di vino con accanto il suo secchio del ghiaccio. Capii in quel momento che Arizona non solo aveva prenotato il miglior tavolo del ristorante, nel momento giusto della giornata perché potessimo godere appieno il tramonto, ma aveva anche organizzato tutto il resto. Non potei fare a meno di pensare che non vedevo l'ora di scoprire cos'aveva organizzato per il dopo cena, ma non dissi niente e mi limitai a sorridere in maniera forse impacciata ma sincera. Ero sbalordita.

Il cameriere disse il nome del vino e lo fece assaggiare ad Arizona. Sapevo che se ne intendeva di vini, ed ero sicura che avesse scelto il migliore sulla lista. A quanto pare, poteva non badare a spese. Osservai la procedura con la quale, con la massima cautela, il cameriere ci versava il vino nei bicchieri. Quando si allontanò, fui felice di seguire Arizona nel primo brindisi della serata:

"Il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute, Calliope Torres," cominciò "ricordo di averti detto qualcosa. Ti avevo chiesto di dimostrarmi che _questo_ era una guerra vera. Ti ho spinta a lottare, a mangiare fango e a farti sanguinare di lacrime. A volte, anche senza volerlo. Quindi io voglio brindare, stasera, facendo onore alla qualità di questo vino, per una ragione nobile: questo è per come hai combattuto, sempre in prima linea e senza mollare un centimetro in ogni battaglia. Se siamo qui stasera è grazie a te, guerriera."

Infine allungò il calice pieno verso di me e io feci lo stesso, finché non si produsse un leggero _click _di cristallo fino. Non riuscivo a trovare le parole per risponderle, niente sarebbe stato all'altezza ma, al solo pensiero, mi si aperse un sorriso da una guancia all'altra che, mi accorsi, le fece brillare gli occhi blu.

La cena si svolse nel migliore dei modi. Mangiammo quello che aveva prenotato Arizona: dei meravigliosi spaghetti all'astice blu e una leggerissima frittura di pesce azzurro e molluschi. Era la miglior cena di pesce che avessi mai fatto in vita mia, e il vino italiano che l'aveva accompagnata era solo la ciliegina sulla torta. Non potevo credere che, dopo essere stata schiva e misteriosa per mesi, stessi vivendo una cosa del genere. Era il regalo che non avevo mai sognato di ricevere, e anche in caso contrario non avrei osato chiedere. Il regalo più grande, comunque, era la luce che si apriva dai suoi occhi quando, dall'altro capo del tavolo, si specchiavano nei miei.

Uscimmo dal ristorante e io non riuscivo più a contenere la curiosità: volevo sapere cosa ci sarebbe stato dopo. Mi sarebbe andato benissimo terminare la serata a casa sua, precisamente sul suo divano, ma anche il pavimento avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Ma avevo come la sensazione che ci fosse ancora qualcosa di più, Arizona Robbins non era mai stata così prevedibile.

Mentre aspettavamo che il valletto riportasse davanti all'entrata l'auto di Arizona, sentii che non riuscivo più a trattenermi. La strinsi a me e le stampai un bacio sulle labbra, davanti ad un ristorante in pieno centro città. Lei non mi scansò e anzi, mi strinse a sua volta, mi strinse più forte. Lo adoravo, mi faceva sempre sentire protetta. Non parlammo, perché non c'era bisogno di parole, e ci limitammo a staccarci senza però interrompere il contatto tra i nostri sguardi. Mentre mi spostavo dal suo viso, però, non potei fare a meno di notare, con la coda dell'occhio, una figura familiare che, immobile nella notte, ci scrutava da qualche decina di passi più in la.

_**A\N: in attesa della season finale di Grey's Anatomy, qui si oltrepassa soglia 30 capitoli! poco più di un mese che seguite questa storia... che dire... E! senza di voi, il vostro supporto e le vostre critiche non sarei qui. non siate timidi a lasciare una recensione e\o a scrivermi, ogni commento è prezioso! xo**_


	34. Chapter 34

"Se solo non mi facesse così schifo ti chiederei di ripeterlo di nuovo, perché veramente stento a crederci" disse mentre si lasciava sprofondare nel divano.

Non sapevo cosa rispondere. Per me era tutto così naturale che non ero nemmeno mai riuscita a metterlo in questione, anche se, forse, avrei dovuto. Sentii dei passi scendere le scale: li avrei riconosciuti ovunque.

"Cosa sta succedendo, qui?" esordì mia madre in vestaglia, spostando lo sguardo ritmicamente tra me e lui.

"Fattelo spiegare da tua figlia cosa sta succedendo." sentenziò mio padre

"Mamma, mi sono innamorata…" cominciai.

"Innamorata?" mi interruppe lui alzando la voce "Questo tu lo chiami esserti innamorata? Ti facevo più intelligente, figlia mia, e invece mi sbagliavo! Questa è la più grande delusione della mia vita, io che ho lavorato tanto per te…"

"Carlos" interruppe mia madre, che continuava a non capire cosa succedesse "frena. E spiegami cosa ti preoccupa così tanto. Credo di essermi persa un passaggio."

"E' una donna, cazzo! Una donna!" irruppe mio padre con un tono di voce sempre più alto "E non una ragazza, una donna! La sta usando, e non so come faccia a non accorgersene, avrà vent'anni più di lei…"

"16 papà, 16…"

"16, 20, quanti sono: è la stessa identica cosa!" era una furia che non si fermava più "e resta il fatto che è una donna! Ma cosa ho fatto di male nella vita?"

"Carlos, frena un secondo, per piacere" si intromise mia madre, ancora parecchio confusa "ora ci sediamo tutti e ne parliamo. Anzi, nostra figlia ci spiega tutto."

Non mi restava che ubbidire. La momentanea mediazione della mamma sarebbe servita a poco, quando avrebbe saputo la verità. Le rose di Arizona troneggiavano al centro del salotto dentro un vaso di vetro che i miei avevano comprato durante un viaggio in Italia. Riposavano dentro la loro acqua, eleganti e silenti, antitesi perfetta di ciò che avveniva intorno a loro.

Presi forza e cominciai:

"Ho conosciuto questa donna qualche mese fa, e appena l'ho vista, è stato come se la mia vita prima di quel momento non fosse mai esistita" a queste parole mio padre fece per alzarsi, ma mia madre lo tenne per un braccio e intimandogli, in silenzio, di restare ad ascoltare. Così continuai "è una sensazione che non ho mai provato in vita mia. Non prima d'ora. E' come una magia, qualcosa di incontrollabile che ti fa dimenticare di tutto il resto. Non sono nemmeno riuscita a pensare al fatto che fosse una donna, o che ha qualche anno più di me. E' stato tutto estremamente così naturale che anche durante le sue lezioni…"

"Le sue lezioni?" interruppe mia madre.

Presi un respiro profondo e poi parlai, ormai non avevo più altra scelta:

"Sì" risposi facendo una pausa "era la mia professoressa di matematica."

"La tua professoressa di matematica?!" sbottò mio padre di nuovo "Calliope dimmi che è tutto uno scherzo, che io sto sognando questo momento e che ho sognato quello che ho visto", poi aggiunse guardando mia madre "perché se siamo qua a parlarne, tesoro, è solo perché io ho visto nostra figlia baciarsi con questa pazza fuori da un ristorante carissimo in centro città."

Mia madre non riusciva ad articolare parola. Io, invece, dovevo parare i colpi di artiglieria pesante che sfoderava mio padre in preda alla rabbia:

"Ho sbagliato io, papà" ribattei "non doveva succedere. Arizona aveva detto che dovevamo rimanere in privato perché…"

"PERCHE' E' UNA COSA SBAGLIATA, PER DIO!" urlò "Perché lo sa anche lei, ma ti sta usando per il suo piacere personale e per chissà quale altra mancanza che deve colmare. E' una cosa malata, e schifosa, cazzo! Come puoi esserti messa in una situazione del genere? Sei sempre andata bene a scuola, poi al college, e ora anche a medicina… O devo pensare che quel voto in matematica sia frutto di qualcos'altro?"

Questa era una cattiveria gratuita. Papà sapeva benissimo che il voto non me lo ero guadagnata così perché conosceva le mie capacità, e aveva anche visto una copia del compito che avevo portato, fotocopiata, a casa per mostrargliela orgogliosamente.

Mentre lui urlava, mia madre era seduta immobile sul divano, come incapace di sghiacciarsi. Così il confronto continuava tra me e lui:

"Papà, proprio perché sono una persona intelligente dovresti sapere che se sono dentro questa cosa è perché non è come pensi tu, ma perché tra di noi…"

"Tra di voi non c'è niente, Calliope, solo una malattia!" mi interruppe ancora "Una malattia sua che vuole attaccarti. Lo capisci che non è una cosa normale, eh? Ti ha traviata! Ti ha usata! Per i suoi scopi meschini! Tu pensi che sia quello che vuoi, ma così non è. E ti dirò di più: vuole tenerla nascosta perché è una sua perversione, cazzo, e sa che se venisse fuori qualcosa espellerebbero te e licenzierebbero lei! La sua carriera sarebbe finita, qui e in tutto il resto dello Stato! E' così impossibile da capire?"

Mia madre sembrò, all'improvviso, trovare le parole che aveva cercato da così tanto. Si inserì nel discorso con una voce rotta di pianto che mi lacerò il cuore:

"E' per questo che ultimamente certe sere torni così tardi? E a volte non torni proprio? E la mattina hai una faccia stravolta?"

Non avevo altra scelta che risponderle, e ammettere:

"Sì, mamma. Mi fermo da lei."

Mia madre non riuscì più a trattenere stoicamente il pianto e una lacrima, solitaria e fuggitiva, le rigò la guancia. Stette per qualche secondo a fissarmi, come se cercasse una risposta nei miei occhi che, però, parve non trovare. Così, nel totale sconforto, si alzò dal divano e si diresse, silenziosamente come le aveva scese, a salire le scale per tornare in camera da letto. Io e mio padre sentimmo perfettamente quando chiuse la porta della camera dietro di sé sbattendola forte.

"Hai sentito?" ricominciò lui "Hai sentito cos'hai fatto? Hai idea del dolore immenso che stai provocando a tua madre? Io mi chiedo come ti possano saltare in mente certe cose. Mi chiedo dove io e tua madre abbiamo sbagliato, e più me lo chiedo, meno trovo una risposta…"

Poi si alzò improvvisamente dal divano, e con uno scatto fulmineo si diresse verso l'antitesi di tutto ciò che stava accadendo. Con un colpo secco, scaraventò a terra il prezioso vaso di vetro con le rose dentro.

"INGRATA!" urlò.

E in un secondo, le rose si sparpagliarono disordinatamente per il salotto, insieme ai pezzi di vetro che tintinnarono distintamente al contatto col pavimento. Era un tristissimo concerto a cui non avrei mai voluto assistere. L'acqua del vaso prese a scorrere lungo il pavimento in piccoli rivoletti di lacrime amare. Alla loro trasparenza si univa il rosso scuro del sangue di mio padre che, copiosamente, zampillava dal taglio che si era provocato sul braccio gettando a terra il vaso coi fiori. Era il trionfo della natura morta, dell'odio che trionfa sull'amore, e rompe i vasi come rompe i cuori. I fiori giacevano tristemente sparsi in tutta la stanza, come se avessero perso le parole davanti a quello spettacolo. A quella vista d'insieme, sentii una lacrima rigarmi il viso.

"Hai visto cos'hai fatto? Sarai contenta ora." disse in un tono di voce più basso ma per nulla pacato, cercando di tamponarsi la ferita con l'altra mano. Poi aggiunse, prima di dirigersi verso il piano di sopra: "che delusione."


	35. Chapter 35

Giacevo distesa sul letto quasi come non avessi più vita. La discussione di prima, più simile a uno scontro ad arma da fuoco, mi aveva sfibrata. Non riuscivo a pensare e mi sembrava di non avere nemmeno la forza di respirare. Come si poteva considerare l'amore sbagliato? Per me era l'unica cosa che contava, per loro era il problema più grande che avessi mai causato. Sembrava quasi che tutto quello che ero, che avevo raggiunto e ottenuto nella mia vita, fosse stato rubato, spazzato via dalle folte onde bionde della donna che amavo. Come poteva essere sbagliato?

Fissavo il soffitto come se potesse darmi una risposta, ma la verità era che avevo finito le domande. Non c'era niente più che potessi chiedermi, e se mi chiedevo perché potesse essere sbagliato era forse solo per inerzia. Il piumone pesante sotto il quale giacevo, ancora vestita da sera, non mi teneva più al caldo. Forse, non mi sentivo più nemmeno a casa. Potevo ancora chiamarla casa, dopotutto?

Mi alzai di scatto, come in preda ad una forza che non conoscevo né tantomeno potevo controllare. Tirai fuori da un'anta del grande armadio che avevo in camera il mio fidato trolley rosso. Ci tolsi un po' di polvere con le mani e poi lo aprii. Aprii il resto delle ante e dei cassetti dell'armadio e ci buttai alla rinfusa parecchi vestiti. Aggiunsi della biancheria intima e, in men che non si dica, chiusi la valigia. Avevo il fiatone, e mi ci sedetti sopra qualche secondo: avevo bisogno di realizzare che lo stavo facendo davvero.

Ed era così, ma in quel momento veniva la parte più difficile. Uscire di casa senza farmi sentire dai miei, non volevo avessero la possibilità di fermarmi, anche con la forza se necessario. Fortunatamente il mio bagaglio non pesava troppo, così lo presi con entrambe le mani, lo piazzai davanti a me tenendolo sollevato e cominciai a scendere le scale, attenta a fare il meno rumore possibile. Se già prima avevo il fiatone, questa sembrava un'impresa impossibile. Ma in un tempo troppo lungo e con troppi scricchiolii per i miei gusti, ce la feci lo stesso. Al piano di sotto, nel salotto, le rose, l'acqua, il vetro e le macchie di sangue non avevano finito di dare il loro pietoso spettacolo, anche nella semioscurità. Cercando di non guardare verso quel punto, aprii la porta così silenziosamente che quasi feci fatica a sentirmi da sola. Non appena la richiusi dietro di me mi ritrovai immersa nella notte più nera, ed ero padrona del mio destino.

Sapevo dove andare, e forse era stata proprio questa consapevolezza a farmi risorgere dalle coperte del mio letto. Era troppo tardi per pensare di mettermi dentro qualche autobus, o per prendere la metropolitana, così decisi di camminare. Il tempo, quella notte, era un concetto totalmente relativo: non c'era bisogno di correre, bastava andare via da lì. Pensai che dovevo far ridere, in quella situazione: una ragazza sola, per strada, vestita elegante, che trascinava un trolley trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Un vero spettacolo, ma non avevo nemmeno la forza per vergognarmi.

Finalmente arrivai, allo stremo delle forze per aver trascinato i piedi e il trolley. Tirai un sospiro di sollievo e, proprio quando stavo per suonare il campanello, mi fermai. Era notte fonda e di sicuro avrei svegliato tutti. Pregai che fosse ancora sveglia e le mandai un messaggio:

"_Sono sotto casa tua._"

Non ricevetti risposta, ma nel giro di qualche decina di secondi sentii dei passi avvicinarsi alla porta. Poi girò piano la chiave nella serratura e la aprì cercando di non fare rumore. Vidi che rimase sbalordita dal vedermi il volto rigato dalle lacrime e la valigia in mano, ma non le diedi il tempo di parlare. Prima che potesse aprire bocca, infatti, le gettai le braccia al collo ricominciando a piangere, molto più forte.

Mi strinse forte a sè e prendendo il trolley mi disse:

"Entra."

Entrai prima io e dopo lei, che richiuse piano la porta dietro di sé. Mi feci cadere sul divano, stremata, cercando di calmare il pianto. Lei andò in cucina e mi portò un bicchiere d'acqua, e senza dire niente, si sedette vicina a me. Aspettava parlassi io di mia spontanea volontà, e per rispetto, se ne stava zitta.

"Non è quello che pensi" cominciai con una voce più rotta di quanto credessi.

"Io non penso niente, Callie. E poi sai che puoi dirmi tutto. Qualsiasi cosa" mi rassicurò.

"Lo so. Intendo dire che non c'entra Arizona." puntualizzai

"Non può c'entrare Arizona. Ti ha invitata al Gino's, per una cena elegante. Non lo avrebbe mai fatto se avesse avuto altre intenzioni - invece voleva solo dimostrarti quanto ci tiene a te." osservò Mel, non potendo sapere quanto in realtà le sue parole mi aprivano il cuore in due. Senza rendermene conto, scoppiai di nuovo a piangere.

"Dillo a mio padre" esplosi "e dillo a mia madre!"

Mel cominciava a comprendere, e mi passò un braccio dietro la nuca e lungo le spalle. Mi strinsi a lei, appoggiando la testa tra il suo braccio e il suo petto. Sentire il calore di un altro essere umano vicino a me mi faceva stare decisamente meglio. Specialmente perché quell'essere umano mi voleva un bene dell'anima. Sentii che era arrivato il momento, e schiarendomi la voce:

"Sono stata con Arizona in quel ristorante chic Mel." dissi "Il tramonto, la vista su tutta la città, il vino, il pesce… Non mi sembrava quasi fosse vero e ho dubitato per un momento che essere così tanto felici fosse legale. Felice io, e felice lei. Felici insieme. Ad un certo punto usciamo dal ristorante perché io insisto per portare la cosa al dopo cena, se capisci cosa intendo… E non ho mai fatto una scelta più sbagliata in vita mia. Tutta contenta mi avvinghio a lei e la bacio, davanti al ristorante, in pieno centro, dove avrebbero potuto vederci tutti. E in effetti qualcuno ci ha viste…"

"Tuo padre…" mi interruppe Mel

"Esatto. Doveva essere lì, appena uscito da qualche cena di lavoro. So benissimo che l'azienda gli chiede sempre di portare i clienti in quella zona della città dove ci sono i ristoranti più cari. Dicono che davanti a una buona portata si può discutere di tutto, così lui ubbidisce, anche se quei posti li odia. Per fortuna ci ha viste quando si era già congedato da qualsiasi fosse la sua compagnia, perché sennò sarebbe stato molto peggio."

"Cosa è successo esattamente?" inquisì Mel

"E' successo che ha fatto una scenata, dicendo che Arizona mi sta traviando, che mi usa per dei suoi meschini scopi che io non riesco a vedere. Dice che mi sta solo usando e non si capacita di come io non me ne renda conto. E non solo è una donna, ma è anche più grande di me. Comunque ha chiamato in causa anche mia madre. Pensavo che almeno lei mi difendesse ma mi sbagliavo. A quanto pare sono la loro delusione. Sono solo un'ingrata, e tutto quello che ero prima è stato cancellato. Non sono più niente. Niente."

Mel mi strinse ancora di più a sé, nel disperato tentativo di non farmi piangere di nuovo. Dopo qualche secondo, ruppe il silenzio bisbigliandomi:

"Non è vero. Sei una meraviglia." e poi aggiunse "E io ti voglio bene."

"Anche io, Mel, anche io", borbottai, "grazie."

Prima ancora di poter sentire se e cosa mi avesse risposto la mia migliore amica, appoggiata al sicuro su di lei, pensando che forse non ero davvero senza casa, caddi in un sonno profondo.


	36. Chapter 36

"Sì" una voce assonnata mi rispose dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Karev, scusa…sono io"

"Cosa? Robbins?" lo sentii alzarsi all'improvviso "Succede qualcosa a uno dei pazienti?"

"No, no, Alex, stai fermo…" mi affrettai "Non c'entra nessun paziente."

"Allora dimmi che cosa cazzo ti spinge a chiamarmi a queste ore indecenti. Tra poco devo svegliarmi e tornare all'ospedale potrei approfittare per dormire ancora un po'." mi rispose tutto serio e sicuramente infastidito.

"Ti prometto che ti porto il caffè per un mese" tentai di corromperlo "tutte le mattine, se mi lasci venire adesso da te."

"Non sono solo, Arizona." tagliò corto, freddamente.

"Alex… Solo per stavolta."

Il mio tono doveva avergli fatto davvero pena e così cedette:

"Ok, ok, va bene. Ma oltre al caffè mi porti anche un muffin. Ogni giorno. Non sono più il tuo specializzando sfigato, chiaro Robbins?"

"Grazie Karev, sei la mia salvezza! Arrivo in un batter d'occhio" dissi riattaccando.

Uscii in un batter d'occhio. Fuori non stava ancora albeggiando e doveva essere troppo tardi o troppo presto per qualsiasi cosa. Per strada non c'era quasi anima viva. Solo io e la mia auto smuovevamo l'inerzia di un paesaggio altrimenti immobile. Non era la prima volta che vedevo la città così, ma in quel momento, stranamente, mi provocò una sensazione di disagio a me tutta nuova. Solitamente mi sarebbe piaciuto vagare per le strade nella mezzora che precede l'alba, ma in quel caso premetti l'acceleratore più forte e cercai di ridurre il più possibile il tempo che avrei impiegato per arrivare a casa di Alex. Fortunatamente, abitava vicino all'ospedale, e la mattina dopo, cioè in qualche ora, saremmo potuti andare al lavoro insieme.

Arrivai alla sua porta e non bussai immaginando che la sua compagnia dormisse. Gli mandai un messaggio, e dopo qualche secondo arrivò ad aprirmi, in boxer e maglietta, coi capelli arruffati, così assonnato come non l'avevo mai visto:

"Sembri un cucciolo sperduto" dissi ridendo tra me e me

"Basta cazzate, Robbins, non è ancora mattina. Falla finita e entra"

Non aveva voglia di scherzare e lo capivo. Dovevo dargli una pausa dagli sfottò, se non altro perché aveva accettato non solo che lo svegliassi senza nessuna apparente ragione, ma che mi presentassi a casa sua privandolo di un paio di fondamentali ore di sonno. Scavando più a fondo, dovevo ammettere che in quel periodo era il mio unico vero amico.

"Ho fatto il caffè, Robbins, ne vuoi?" mi chiese, mentre io mi lasciavo sprofondare nel suo divano.

"Sì, grazie" risposi "ci aspetta una lunga giornata oggi. Torno ad operare."

"Ti ricordo che lavoriamo insieme. O l'università te lo ha fatto dimenticare?" puntualizzò

"Hai ragione, scusa…" dissi "Ora che sono finite le lezioni del mio corso è giunto proprio il momento che mi rimetta al lavoro seriamente. La sala operatoria mi è mancata più di quanto credessi. E lo starci lontano non eliminerà il dolore per la perdita della mia famiglia."

"Seriamente, Robbins" mi interruppe Alex "lo so che è un argomento delicato ma non sei venuta qui per parlare di questo. Ne abbiamo già discusso mille volte, e ti giuro che mi fa piacere, ma sono certo che c'è qualcos'altro sotto."

"Hai ragione, di nuovo hai ragione, Alex…" risposi "Non c'entra niente la mia famiglia."

Non riuscii a dire nient'altro, e mi si piantò in faccia un'espressione molto più triste di quanto credessi. Karev parve capire:

"Non mi dirai che c'entra…"

"No, non dire niente, Alex" lo interruppi "e lasciami spiegare."

"Sarebbe anche ora, Robbins" puntualizzò, sorseggiando una grande tazza di caffè.

"Avevo deciso che era ora di ricominciare. Di lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. Di abbandonarmi a quello che stava per succedere. In un certo senso ho riflettuto su quello che mi avevi detto, e probabilmente avevi ragione quando dicevi che non era solo sesso. Ho deciso di portarla fuori a cena, con una scusa così stupida come il fatto che avesse preso il massimo nel mio esame. Mi sono presentata a lei con un mazzo di rose e ho prenotato da Gino's. Sai quanto mi piaccia quel posto, ma non ci sono più tornata dalla volta che ci ero stata con la mia famiglia per la mia laurea. Troppi ricordi, sai com'è. A quanto pare, però, aver preparato tutto perfettamente e con le migliori intenzioni non è bastato."

"Cioè vuoi dirmi che ti ha dato buca?" chiese Alex tra l'interessato e lo strafottente "Non ci credo!"

"No, Alex, molto, molto peggio…" risposi, mentre il suo viso si faceva serio "Mi ha dato un bacio fuori dal ristorante, in mezzo alla strada, senza accorgersi che qualcuno ci stava guardando. Beh, non era un guardone né un omofobo o roba simile, l'ho capito appena ho visto lo sguardo di Callie che si staccava da me. Poi mi sono voltata e non ho più avuto dubbi: era il padre."

"Cazzo…" si lasciò scappare Alex

"Cazzo" ripetei "e temo ci sia proprio questo dietro al fatto che non si fa più sentire con me da settimane. Col fatto che non sono neanche più così spesso all'università non l'ho nemmeno più vista. A volte ci sono andata apposta per cercarla, ma non l'ho mai trovata. Sono arrivata perfino ad appostarmi sotto casa sua, ma niente. Non mi risponde al telefono, ai messaggi, alle mail… Niente. Sembra si sia smaterializzata. Desaparecida."

"Litigio pesante da coming out?" suggerì Alex, versandosi un'altra tazza di caffè. "Credo di aver bisogno di un secondo giro."

"Penso proprio dì sì." dissi allungandogli la mia tazza "Anche per me, grazie." poi continuai "Considera che le avevo pure regalato un bellissimo mazzo di rose rosse. Il padre deve essersi infuriato."

"In tal caso non la biasimerei per il suo comportamento, Arizona. Non è semplice per nessuno, e lo so anche se non l'ho mai passato. Però so cosa vuol dire avere un padre che non ti appoggia nelle scelte che fai, o non ti appoggia proprio per niente. Quella è una vera merda."

Sapevo a cosa si stava riferendo e decisi di tagliare il discorso per non renderlo troppo pesante per lui. Arrivai al punto:

"Alex, io mi sento sola in casa mia. E' così grande per una persona, soprattutto se quella persona sono io e lì dentro ho passato i migliori anni della mia vita con la mia famiglia che non c'è più…"

"Non me lo stai chiedendo davvero." mi interruppe Alex ingurgitando di colpo un abbondante sorso di caffè

"Temo proprio di sì. Non ce la faccio più, mi sento allo stremo delle forze, non faccio altro che piangere e…"

Non potevo terminare la frase, ma Alex sembrò capire:

"Ah, intendi…"

"Sì, esattamente." ammisi

"Ok, in tal caso sono cose più grandi di me e te messi insieme." disse, come seguendo un ragionamento "Cancella tutto quello che ti ho detto prima e ti ospiterò. Ma a una condizione."

"Il caffè e i muffin?" risposi io illuminandomi.

"Non solo" rispose Alex "ma soprattutto niente stronzate in casa mia. Anche perché torni ad operare e devi essere più pulita di un guanto sterilizzato. D'accordo?"

Gli strinsi le braccia attorno al collo per abbracciarlo. Non era un tipo gran che affettuoso, e ricambiò, seppur a stento, solo perché si rendeva conto che ne avevo estremamente bisogno. Poi mi staccai all'improvviso:

"Oh, scusa, Alex. Mi ero dimenticata che non sei solo." spiegai" E non vorrei mai che la tua compagnia si svegliasse proprio ora e ci beccasse in questa situazione, e pensasse male…"

"Non ti preoccupare" rispose lui "non ci sarà bisogno di spiegare niente. In caso contrario, non avrei nemmeno accettato che rimanessi qua per un po'."

Il discorso filava, anche se non capivo esattamente il motivo. All'improvviso, sentimmo una porta aprirsi piano, a cui seguirono dei piccoli passi assonnati che si dirigevano proprio verso il soggiorno. Una ragazza, anche lei in camicia e boxer, con i capelli castani lunghi che le coprivano parzialmente il viso, fece il suo ingresso nella stanza. Una ragazza bellissima, che senza voltarsi, si avviò verso la macchina del caffè. Fece un grande sbadiglio e poi cominciò a parlare:

"Che bello, hai fatto il caffè. Spero non ti dia fastidio che ho preso dal tuo cassetto un paio di boxer e una… Oh" si interruppe, voltandosi, alla vista che si ritrovò di fronte.

"Buongiorno" disse Alex "e ben svegliata. E' già ora?"

"Purtroppo sì." rispose "E buongiorno anche a lei, dottoressa Robbins." disse avvicinandosi "All'ospedale si fa un gran parlare di lei. Anche Alex la ammira parecchio" aggiunse sorridendo a Karev "Sono contenta di conoscerla di persona, finalmente." poi allungò la mano e disse "Io sono Wilson, comunque, Jo Wilson. Specializzanda nel suo reparto."

Non me l'aspettavo proprio. Meccanicamente, allungai la mano anche io e gliela strinsi: "Arizona Robbins, piacere di conoscerti."


	37. Chapter 37

"Non ti devi preoccupare, Callie" continuò la madre di Mel "la casa è grande, e a noi fa piacere avere altre persone in giro. Specialmente tu, che in questo momento ne hai così tanto bisogno… e poi Mel stravede per te."

"Grazie, signora…"

"No, niente signora" mi rimproverò scherzosamente "ti ho già detto di chiamarmi Virginia."

"Ok" sorrisi "allora grazie, Virginia."

"Non c'è niente di cui tu debba ringraziarmi." sorrise "e poi queste cose non dovrebbero proprio succedere. Tantomeno a una persona meravigliosa come te."

Mi limitai a sorridere, e Mel fece lo stesso, ma non potevo non esser loro grata con tutto il cuore. Mi avevano accolto in un momento terribile della mia vita, in cui non solo avevo perso la testa per una persona, ma per questo si era anche lacerato il mio rapporto coi miei.

"Ti ha più scritto, tuo padre?" chiese Mel

"Sì" risposi sospirando "come ogni sera ha cercato di scrivermi e chiamarmi anche ieri…"

"Quando si renderà conto che è ora di smetterla?" chiese la madre di Mel "Dopo tutto quello che ti ha detto…"

"E' proprio per questo che non smette" risposi, rassegnata "pensa di aver ragione e probabilmente crede ci sia un modo per curarmi. Chessò, relegarmi in casa, o roba del genere…"

"Se mai avesse il coraggio di presentarsi qui" disse la madre "ci penso io a mandarlo via in due minuti."

"E in caso di tua (probabile) assenza)" continuò Mel "ricordiamoci che io sono una kickboxer. Mai aizzare una kickboxer!"

Ridemmo tutte e tre, ma io dentro non ridevo affatto. Mi stavo nascondendo dalla mia famiglia e specialmente da mio padre. Mi sentivo una vigliacca, vittima e carnefice allo stesso tempo. Ma sapevo di non avere altra scelta: essere rimasta a casa avrebbe voluto dire come minimo non poter più vedere Arizona. Ma non per scelta mia, bensì per scelta sua, il che faceva tutta la differenza.

"E la professoressa?" chiese Virginia, sorseggiando la sua spremuta d'arancia

"Mamma…per favore!" la rimbeccò Mel

"Scusa, scusa, è vero… Arizona" si corresse

"Continua a cercarmi ma non le ho mai risposto" confessai più a me stessa che a Virginia "Non so esattamente perché lo sto facendo" ammisi.

"Forse hai solo bisogno di schiarirti le idee." disse Mel

"E sicuramente di stare un po' da sola." aggiunse la madre "O meglio, con chi ti vuole bene" sorrise forte.

"Grazie, grazie veramente." dissi ancora, quasi in imbarazzo.

"Basta con i ringraziamenti, Callie Torres!" esclamò ridendo, e poi avviandosi verso il cortile "Dev'essere già arrivato il postino con i giornali e la corrispondenza. Torno tra un minuto."

La madre uscì così dalla cucina e rimanemmo solo io e Mel, che approfittò del fatto che fossimo sole:

"Callie…" cominciò "Esattamente, quanto ti cerca la Robbins?"

"Tanto" risposi "parecchie volte al giorno. E cerca di farlo con qualsiasi mezzo… Mi chiama, mi manda messaggi, è arrivata persino a mandarmi email con il suo indirizzo privato…"

"Tanto?" disse Mel "Troppo, decisamente troppo. Credevo che la testa in questa storia l'avessi persa tu ma devo ricredermi…" affermò.

"Non so se la cosa mi preoccupi o mi consoli" osservai, stringendomi nelle spalle.

"Dai, Callie, era solo una considerazione" disse accarezzandomi il braccio "non voglio vederti così a terra. _E' il giorno perfetto per essere una persona fantastica_, ricordatelo. E poi già al tempo io te l'avevo proposto, ma temo ora ti costringerò perché ti vedo troppo giù…"

"Proposto… Cosa?" la interruppi

"Tu e il saccone." disse illuminandosi "Ti assicuro che funziona."

"Mel" sorrisi "ti ringrazio ma ti ho già detto che non…"

"Callie!" si sentì urlare Virginia dall'entrata. Poi, facendo il suo ingresso nella stanza, aggiunse: "Chi è che ti scrive a questo indirizzo? Credevo non lo avessi detto a nessuno che stavi qui. Se qualcuno ne è a conoscenza stai sicura che tuo padre lo scoprirà…"

Mel e io ci guardammo, all'unisono, in silenzio, lasciando parlare i nostri occhi. Poi Mel parlò, per la troppa incredulità:

"Non vorrai mica dirmi che è riuscita, anche stavolta, a scoprirlo…"

"Chi?" chiese curiosa Virginia

"C'è una sola persona che può sapere che Callie è qui, anche senza che lei glielo dica." sentenziò Mel, mentre io aprivo la busta.

Era un involucro di carta bianca comune, e l'avrebbe potuto inviare chiunque. Non mi pareva di riconoscere la calligrafia dell'indirizzo, mentre invece riconobbi subito quella con cui era stata scritta la lettera, che lessi ad alta voce:

"_Cara Calliope,_

_è piena notte e non riesco a dormire. A dire la verità non sto dormendo da quando tu te ne sei andata di casa e le mie giornate sono più lunghe che mai. Vivo nella speranza che tu possa tornare, un giorno o l'altro, come un bel regalo che si aspetta da tanto. La sorpresa più bella, che so che non arriverà mai._

_Ti scrivo questa lettera perché so che è l'unico modo di comunicare con te. Ho fatto scrivere l'indirizzo all'impiegato delle poste con una stupida scusa perché altrimenti temevo non l'avresti mai aperta. So che tuo padre ti cerca in continuazione, ti chiama e ti scrive. Vuole sapere dove sei, com'è ovvio che sia, e voleva pure denunciare la tua scomparsa alla polizia o ingaggiare un investigatore privato. All'inizio, lo appoggiavo anche io: sono pur sempre tua madre. Poi ho pensato all'ultimo messaggio che ci hai inviato, in cui dicevi che non dovevamo preoccuparci e che stavi bene ed eri al sicuro. Allora ho detto a Carlos che doveva lasciar correre le cose per un po', ma a quanto pare non mi ha ascoltato. Credo stia impazzendo, in qualche modo. Tante volte, in notti come stanotte, sento che si alza dal letto, ed esce per venire a cercarti. Arriva a stare fuori anche un'ora o due, e mi piange il cuore a immaginarmelo vagare per la città morente alla ricerca della figlia che ha perduto. In tutti i sensi._

_Io lo so dove sei. Lo so ma non glielo voglio dire, altrimenti verrebbe a prelevarti con la forza. Non chiedermi come faccio a saperlo, ma ricordati che sono tua madre, e una madre molto spesso non ha bisogno delle parole dei propri figli. Se fossi andata da quella tua professoressa, sarebbe stato diverso, e per mano di papà saresti a casa da molto, molto tempo. Non ne avrei mai lasciato passare così tanto. Forse a te sembreranno solo settimane, ma per me è un'eternità._

_Hai preso la decisione giusta. E la destinazione giusta. Hai bisogno di tempo come ne abbiamo bisogno noi. Dobbiamo lasciar decantare le cose, e lasciar parlare il tempo. La ferita per ora è ancora troppo aperta da entrambe le parti, e nonostante vorrei tornassi con tutto il cuore, so che finirebbe solo per peggiorare tutto._

_Volevo solo sapessi che, nonostante tutto, non smetto di volerti bene. Perché una madre ama il proprio figlio sempre e comunque, anche se certe cose non riesce ad accettarle._

_Concentrati sullo studio, mi raccomando. E cerca di non metterti nei guai._

_A presto, spero,_

_Un abbraccio forte,_

_La tua mamma._

_P.S.: La mattina dopo la notte che te ne sei andata, ho messo le rose in un nuovo vaso. Non ho resistito perché erano troppo belle, e in un certo senso mi pareva di averti ancora per casa. Sono sopravvissute per un tempo che non credevo possibile per dei fiori recisi. Dovevano proprio essere rose speciali, forti e resistenti. A tutto._


	38. Chapter 38

"Karev… Sul serio?! Mi stai prendendo in giro spero" non potevo crederci, mi stava tirando un pacco immenso, e lo stava facendo proprio nel momento meno indicato per farlo.

"Robbins, ti ho detto che è appena arrivata una chiamata dal 911…" ripeté dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Ma vuoi dirmi che non c'è nessuno che ti sostituisca?" chiesi, sconcertata

"A quanto pare no, Robbins. L'unica che poteva farlo se ne sta seduta al bancone di un bar a piangere le sue pene d'amore…"

Touchée.

"Scusa" fu l'unica cosa che riuscii a dire "vabbè, starò ancora un po' qui e nel caso non ti vedessi arrivare ci vedremo a casa. Cioè a casa tua intendo."

"Non preoccuparti, Robbins" mi rispose "ma mi ringrazierai per non averti chiamata all'ospedale visto che me la so ormai cavare da solo. Comunque per stasera credo di aver avuto una buona idea lo stesso…"

"Non ti sento…" il segnale se ne stava andando, come in certi punti dell'ospedale succedeva spesso "Alex… Alex!"

Era caduta la linea ed io ero destinata a restare lì, tristemente seduta a chiedermi per tutta la serata quale sarebbe potuta essere la buona idea che era venuta in mente ad Alex. Era un ottimo amico ma sapevo che non poteva avere il dono dell'ubiquità, e la sua presenza era, purtroppo, l'unica cosa che avevo bisogno. L'unica oltre all'alcol.

"Un altro, per cortesia" feci chiamando il barista, il quale fortunatamente si astenne da qualsiasi commento.

Aveva ragione Alex, una donna che beve da sola al bancone di un bar orrendo, cercando maldestramente di riparare le falle del cuore, è una cosa disgustosa. Ancor più disgustosa perché, come se non bastasse, c'entrava anche un uomo che mi aveva dato buca. Quando mai qualcuno si era permesso di darmi buca in vita mia? Alex Karev aveva appena guadagnato un primato che sarebbe stato ben felice di levarsi il prima possibile.

Tirai avidamente dalla cannuccia del cocktail e mi si scaldò l'anima. E' proprio vero che il secondo drink è sempre, sempre meglio del primo. E, forse, pensai mentre la guardavo entrare nel bar completamente a suo agio, Alex aveva torto. L'idea non era buona, era pericolosamente splendida:

"Ehi!" la salutai

"Buonasera, dottoressa…"

"No, no, ne ho abbastanza del dottoressa Robbins." la interruppi "Stiamo per ubriacarci insieme. Va benissimo solo Arizona."

"Ok!" mi rispose lanciandomi un sorrisone da un milione di dollari che in altre circostanze mi avrebbe fatto cadere dalla sedia "Allora ciao, Arizona."

"Ciao, Jo" risposi "un giorno mi spiegherai come si fa ad essere così belle dopo una giornata di lavoro" aggiunsi ancora prima di potermi controllare.

Fortunatamente, Jo parò il colpo molto meglio di quanto credessi:

"Ho imparato dalla migliore" disse indicandomi, e con un altro sorriso da far girare la testa.

Non potevo negarlo: Alex Karev stavolta aveva fatto centro. Mi chiesi, per un secondo, come fosse possibile che una ragazza tanto estroversa e solare, almeno in apparenza, potesse essere finita con un orso come lui, e viceversa. Forse Jo era diversa da tutte le altre, ed era molto di più che un'avventura di una sola notte. Mi sentii per un attimo fiera del mio migliore amico, che aveva così tante volte detto che lo avevo reso una persona migliore facendogli sputare sangue durante la specializzazione. Se in qualche modo, indirettamente, avevo reso migliore anche il suo radar in fatto di donne, non potevo che esserne felice.

"Il Moscow mule!" esclamò, guardando il mio bicchiere pieno per metà "Aspetta che ne ordino uno e ti raggiungo. Mi piace da morire e Alex mi prende sempre in giro…"

"Immagino" risi, mentre lei ordinava "quasi tutti i drink per lui sono da ragazzine…"

"Vuol dire che brinderemo a una serata tra donne" rispose Jo ridendo a sua volta.

Detto fatto. I Moscow mule si moltiplicarono e arrivai a perderne il conto. Lo stesso, ero sicura, valeva per Jo. Immagino che Alex l'avesse mandata da me con il preciso scopo di farmi sfogare con una persona diversa, qualcuno che non fosse lui. Dopotutto, era vero che non poteva essere fisicamente presente, ma era anche logico che avessi bisogno di un'opinione e possibilmente di un supporto femminile. In ogni caso, per l'alcol o forse per uccidere l'imbarazzo, Jo ed io avevamo parlato quasi solo di lavoro per tutta la sera. Ci raccontammo a vicenda della nostra formazione, e io le raccontai anche della volta che ero stata in Africa. Mi ero accorta più volte che mentre parlavo della mia esperienza mi guardava con gli occhi che brillavano di curiosità, e ebbi così la conferma che era davvero la donna perfetta per il mio migliore amico.

"Dovresti provare con pediatria" le dissi "ti brillano gli occhi quando parlo dell'Africa e dei suoi bambini…"

"Sul serio?" mi rispose, fingendosi sorpresa con poco successo

"Sul serio, Jo" ribattei "e credo che in fondo lo sappia anche tu. Conosco benissimo quello sguardo, è lo stesso che mi piantava Alex ogni volta che sceglievo lui per la sala operatoria."

"Beh, grazie, Arizona…" mi rispose un po' imbarazzata "Prometto che lo terrò in considerazione. Anche perché pare che meglio di te in ospedale non ci sia nessuno. Sono tutti veramente contenti che tu sia tornata."

"Lo so, Jo… E' stato un periodo molto brutto." mi limitai a dire

"Mi ha accennato qualcosa Alex…" abbozzò, credendo di addentrarsi in mare aperto. Fortunatamente per lei, però, io ero preparatissima al discorso e cercai di rassicurarla:

"Non ti ha accennato, penso" la corressi "credo che ti abbia detto un po' tutto. Per prepararti a quello che avresti dovuto affrontare stasera: il capo di pediatria sbronzo al bancone di un bar perché non sa curare il suo cuore tanto bene quanto cura i suoi pazienti…"

Jo si avvicinò e mi mise una mano sulla spalla:

"Non dire così, Arizona" cercò di rassicurarmi "tutti abbiamo passato dei momenti del genere. E per te non dev'essere stato facile a partire dalla morte della tua famiglia…"

"Già" risposi secca "ma innamorarmi di una mia studentessa non era decisamente nei miei piani. Non so come non ho fatto a pensare che era scritto che sarebbe andata male, è ancora così piccola…"

"Non puoi fartene una colpa" ribatté Jo "il cuore ha delle ragioni che la ragione non conosce, dicono. E io aggiungo che sono le uniche che contano."

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che sei innamorata di Alex?" sdrammatizzai

"Chissà…" mi rispose sorridendo, e arrossendo un po' "Ma sai, anche io ero in una situazione orribile quando l'ho conosciuto, cioè qualche mese fa, appena arrivata all'ospedale. Forse sono stata in una situazione orribile per gran parte della mia vita, sai, e ci avevo fatto quasi l'abitudine. Poi lui ha rotto tutti gli schemi ed è bastato un pezzo di torta…"

"Un pezzo di torta?" chiesi senza capire

"Era stata una giornata infinita, Arizona, e l'operazione più importante era andata male. Sai, quelle giornate che vorresti cancellare dal calendario, nella speranza di riuscire a dimenticarle. La faccia di quel ragazzo mi aveva tormentato ovunque, e ancora di più il pensiero che era morto senza averne la colpa. Incidente stradale, un frontale con un automobilista ubriaco. Lui era in moto e stava andando all'università. Ci abbiamo provato per ore, ma l'urto era stato troppo forte. Mi è quasi morto in mano."

"Non mentirò dicendoti che diventa facile col tempo…" la interruppi

"E io ti ringrazio. Comunque, si dà il caso che lo stesso giorno fosse il compleanno di qualche dottore che non ricordo, uno che lavora a oncologia, mi pare." seppi immediatamente di chi stava parlando, ero stata invitata anche io ma non mi ero presentata. In ogni caso, non la volli interrompere "Alex era lì, come tutti gli altri. Io e gli altri specializzandi, ovviamente, non eravamo stati invitati. Nel pomeriggio, dopo l'operazione, anche i chirurghi che avevano operato con me si recarono alla festa al piano di sopra. Lo trovai disgustoso ma, pensai, è così che va questo lavoro. Nonostante razionalmente riuscissi a digerirlo, la mia emotività era di un'opinione contrastante. Avevo lottato tutto il giorno per trattenere le lacrime e a un certo punto ho sentito di non farcela più. Così mi sono chiusa in uno sgabuzzino e ho smesso di fingere. Ho pianto per non so quanto tempo, te lo giuro, e non ho mai pianto lacrime più tristi. Non riuscivo a liberarmi di quel peso nemmeno prosciugando i miei dotti lacrimali." rise piano "Finché non è arrivato Alex. Sapeva dove mi trovavo senza che io o nessun altro glielo dicesse. Chissà per quanto mi aveva cercata prima…"

"Alex che corre dietro a una donna?" risi

"Con un piatto di torta in mano" aggiunse Jo, sorridendo "credo che abbia pregato perché nessuno lo vedesse in un gesto così romantico" rise a sua volta, e poi aggiunse "ma ti assicuro che, sebbene pensassi di voler rimanere da sola, non appena è entrato in quella stanza ho capito che avevo solo bisogno di una cosa: lui. E ovviamente la torta" rise ancora "perché vedi, quella fetta, in quel momento, per me, poteva essere il simbolo di una festa a cui non ero stata invitata, e forse, a cui non sarei stata mai invitata. Magari ero troppo emotiva per fare il vostro lavoro, non ci ero proprio tagliata. E invece, fu la cosa più dolce che potesse accadere… E non solo nel senso della torta!" sorrise "Alex aveva saputo tutto, ma non diceva niente. Non parlava, si limitava a sedermi accanto e a porgermi il piatto di torta. Quando lo finii, mi abbracciò, e restammo così per un tempo meravigliosamente indefinito. E' stato lì che ho capito che mi stavo innamorando di lui, e del suo modo di farmi dimenticare tutta la merda che mi sentivo addosso. E' come se lui avesse cancellato tutto, come se la mia vita prima di lui non fosse mai esistita. Come se mi avesse aperto gli occhi, e solo adesso io potessi vedere quanto è bello il mondo."

"Ti capisco, ti capisco veramente bene…" affermai, sconsolata

"Per questo, Arizona, penso che se anche la situazione tra voi al momento è così difficile, tu debba esserci. Ma non esserci nel senso che la devi cercare sempre e comunque, anche se non ti risponde. Se non si fa viva una ragione c'è, e non è perché non ti ama. Devi esserci in modo diverso. Fai qualcosa che riesca, di nuovo, a farle dimenticare tutto. Almeno per un po'. Credo che silenziosamente lei ti stia chiedendo questo…"

"Ehi ehi, le mie ragazze!" esclamò Karev prendendo uno sgabello e sedendosi in mezzo a noi "Spero di non aver interrotto niente di importante perché dopo diciotto ore di lavoro voglio solo ubriacarmi e tornare a casa rantolante. Ovviamente mi accompagnate voi due per manina…" rise

"Stavamo parlando di cose da ragazze" disse Jo, ridendo

"Cose che non ti includono" aggiunsi stando allo scherzo

"Vi lascio sole una sera e Robbins già l'hai conquistata? Sei assurda!"e poi aggiunse "No, seriamente, smettila di guardarle le tette."

"Alex!" lo rimbeccai, anche se probabilmente aveva ragione.

"Tranquilla" si intromise Jo "è solo geloso della sua bellissima ragazza…"

"Non ha niente di cui preoccuparsi" risposi "perché non avrei mai cercato di portarti a letto. Ho un'altra richiesta molto importante, però" conclusi.

"Spara" disse Alex

"Quando vi sposerete, voglio farvi da testimone."


	39. Chapter 39

La lettera avrebbe dovuto farmi stare meglio? Forse sì, e invece mi ritrovavo lì, distesa su un letto che non era mio, in una casa che non era mia, a vivere la mia vita di riserva che non credevo nemmeno di avere. Non facevo altro che piangere, curandomi di farlo solo ed esclusivamente quando mi chiudevo in quella stanza. Non ero pronta a tutto quello, ma forse non è mai stato pronto nessuno.

Ero divisa in due, e la geografia del mio cuore sembrava destinata ad essere per sempre divisa da un oceano di lacrime che nemmeno un Mosè in grande spolvero avrebbe potuto arginare. Da una parte, il mio unico desiderio era tornare a casa dai miei genitori, riabbracciare mia madre, e risponderle alla lettera senza bisogno di parole. Avrei voluto essere stretta anche da papà, e potergli dire che tutto era stato un incubo, che non era cambiato nulla, che ero sempre la sua bambina. Dall'altra non potevo non pensare ad Arizona, e a quanto avrei voluto sostituire la sua insistenza nel cercarmi via telefono con la sua pelle addosso alla mia. Era l'unica cosa che volevo da lei, poterla sentire.

Così me ne stavo lì, a crogiolarmi tristemente nel mio limbo, senza vederne una via d'uscita. Non scrivevo e non chiamavo nessuno, nemmeno se erano loro a cercarmi. Per parlare con mio padre o con Arizona, per poterli vedere, per poterli stringere di nuovo, mi sarebbe bastato un messaggio. Eppure, era come se non volessi scegliere. Come se non potessi scegliere. Aspettavo la venuta del mio Mosè, ma a pensarci bene stavo aspettando Godot.

Non mi davo pace su nulla, né sul comportamento di mio padre, né su quello di Arizona. Come poteva lui non avere anche solo il minimo dubbio che fosse qualcosa di reale, e che non mi fossi rincretinita all'improvviso? Come poteva lei pretendere che vedere il suo nome comparirmi sul display del cellulare avrebbe risolto qualcosa? Avrei voluto che qualcuno mi rassicurasse, almeno uno dei due. Ma a quanto pare chiedevo decisamente troppo.

Era passata un'altra notte insonne, un'altra notte a cui sarebbe seguito un mattino di spossatezza e poca voglia di fare. Però avevo lezione, e dovevo andare all'università per forza. Mi trascinavo nei giorni con una forza d'inerzia che non credevo nemmeno di avere, evitando le domande e procrastinando le risposte.

Due colpi secchi alla porta mi fecero sobbalzare sul letto. Dal suono riconobbi subito che era Mel, solo lei tirava certi pugni in quella casa. Finsi di dormire e non risposi.

Altri colpi, stavolta tre:

"Torres, lo so che sei sveglia" disse da dietro la porta "Ti avviso che anche se non rispondi adesso entro."

Cercai di asciugarmi goffamente gli occhi pieni di pianto mentre la mia migliore amica faceva il suo ingresso in quella che era diventata la mia stanza. Prima ancora di dire niente, andò verso la finestra e la aprì completamente. La luce fioca ma accecante dopo il buio pesto e il gelo di una mattina invernale mi entrarono nelle ossa prima ancora che io potessi protestare.

"Buongiorno Torres" disse sedendosi sul letto "oggi è una giornata speciale."

"C'è qualcosa che mi sono dimenticata?" blaterai mettendomi seduta a mia volta.

"Sì," replicò Mel come se le avessi servito la risposta su un piatto d'argento "te stessa."

"Che cosa…?!"

"Devi smetterla di piangerti addosso, Callie, sul serio. Non ti porterà da nessuna parte." affermò, e poi cominciò a spiegare "Ora sai cosa fai? Ti alzi da questo letto, ti butti un po' d'acqua sulla faccia, ti vesti comoda e poi vieni giù. Ti ho preparato LA colazione, perfetta per cominciare questa giornata speciale."

Continuavo a non capire. Abituandomi piano piano alla luce, però, intuii che doveva essere mattina presto. Più presto di quanto credessi:

"Ma mi hai svegliato per uscire… A quest'ora?" abbozzai una lamentela "Perché ti avviso che non…"

"No tu non hai capito" ribatté pronta la mia amica "non hai diritto di parola. E ora fila a lavarti che ti aspetto giù."

Se non l'avessi conosciuta bene come la conoscevo, sarei stata infastidita dal tono arrogante con cui mi era entrata in camera, e soprattutto, dal fatto che presentasse in modo così autoritario qualcosa che ero obbligata a fare prima ancora che sapessi di cosa si trattava. Purtroppo, sapevo anche che non le avrei cavato niente a parole, e che dovevo alzare il culo se volevo svelare il mistero.

Così mi presentai per la colazione ma, con mia grande sorpresa, Mel mi stava aspettando alla porta, in tuta da ginnastica:

"Non mi dirai mica che…"

"Ricordi cosa ti ho detto sul parlare?" rispose "Ora muovi quelle gambette che andiamo a scaldarci."

Non avevo la possibilità di replicare e mi limitai a seguirla, sbuffando. Sperai stesse scherzando finché non cominciò a correre per davvero lungo il viale di casa sua. Non mi rimaneva altra scelta che imitarla.

"Quindi era questa la sorpresa?" chiesi con l'ultima aria rimasta nei polmoni

"Hai ancora fiato per parlare, Torres?" rispose Mel "Molto, molto bene."

Non mi diede nemmeno il tempo di ribattere che, sedute sul tavolo della cucina, mi sbatté davanti un frullato che non aveva per niente l'aspetto invitante. Era color vomito e il profumo non era identificabile, almeno per il mio naso. Mi si dipinse in faccia una smorfia di profondo disgusto e, mio malgrado, Mel se ne accorse:

"Bevi e non rompere!" mi intimò

"Ma ha tutta l'aria di fare schifo" replicai

"Tu fai schifo a ridurti così, Callie. Reagisci e bevi il cazzo di frullato!"

Non l'avevo mai sentita darmi ordini così e pensai che se lo stava facendo era per una buona causa. Fortunatamente, il sapore dell'intruglio non era così orribile come il suo aspetto aveva preannunciato e, soprattutto, mi fece sentire istantaneamente rinfrancata dopo le fatiche della corsa. Ma la mattinata non era ancora terminata: lanciandomi una bottiglietta d'acqua, Mel mi intimò:

"Adesso alza quelle tue belle chiappette che con te non ho ancora finito."

Era una minaccia, una dichiarazione di guerra aperta. Ma mi conveniva arrendermi subito, per non perdere energie preziose per la prossima battaglia, che, si sembrava preannunciarsi la più importante. Quando aprì il grande portone che ci separava dalla nostra arena, ne fui sicura:

"Mel…" ero sorpresa, e non riuscivo a trovare le parole.

"Te lo avevo promesso" rispose sorridente "beh, forse era più una minaccia che una promessa. Ma visto che hai sempre rifiutato, mi sono giurata che prima o poi te l'avrei fatto fare lo stesso, nel momento giusto…"

"Non sono in grado, non l'ho mai fatto, io…"

"Il momento giusto è oggi." ribatté "ti insegnerò qualcosa, il minimo indispensabile per non farti male e picchiare forte e nel punto giusto. Non ti devi preoccupare"

Non avevo mai visto un garage così grande in vita mia, e sarebbe forse stato più giusto definirlo palestra interrata. Perché se da una parte erano parcheggiate le auto della famiglia, dall'altra era stato costruito un vero e proprio tempio del fitness. C'era di tutto: attrezzi, palle mediche, trx, manubri…e due grossi sacconi da boxe. Era uno dei posti più assurdi in cui ero mai stata. Stranamente, cominciavo a sentirmici a mio agio. Forse Mel aveva ragione.

Mi fasciò le mani accuratamente, e poi mi passò un paio di guantoni identici ai suoi, ma molto meno rovinati:

"Questo è il mio paio di scorta, trattamelo bene" disse ridendo.

Anche solo nel mettermi in posizione, mi sentivo impacciata, e Mel sembrò capirlo. Mi rassicurò che sarebbe presto arrivato il momento di passare all'azione, e che quelli erano gli unici fondamentali che avrei dovuto imparare.

"Ora questo non è più un saccone" disse mentre ci avvicinavamo ad uno dei due punch-ball "è la cosa che ti fa più incazzare in assoluto. Immaginatela. Creala. Visualizzala. Non è un saccone, è l'immagine nella tua testa che diventa reale."

Al solo suono delle sue parole sentivo che il processo mentale che descriveva stava avvenendo dentro la mia testa in maniera esattamente identica. Sentivo una rabbia tale montarmi dentro, una rabbia che non credevo di aver mai avuto.

"Stavolta non piangerai, anche se la sensazione è molto simile. Stavolta picchierai, e picchierai duro, finché le mani non ti faranno male, avrai i polpacci rossi, e non più fiato per respirare. Vorrai solo gettarti a terra come un peso morto, ma ti sarai ripresa la tua vita."

La sua voce mi accendeva un fuoco dentro che non riuscivo più a spegnere. Così, mentre stava ancora parlando, io tirai il mio primo destro:

"Oh, oh… benissimo, Torres!" commentò "Con un po' più di allenamento potresti anche riuscire a battermi."

Uno-due, sinistro-destro.

"Bene, continua così… Visualizza…"

Uno-uno-due, destro-destro-sinistro.

"Funziona" osservai col fiato corto "funziona, cazzo!"

Sinistro secco e calcione.

"Che cosa ti avevo detto?" gongolò Mel.

Continuavo a tirare pugni e calci al saccone. Vedevo tutto quello che era successo. Ogni singolo fotogramma era davanti a me, e le immagini si susseguivano come veloci diapositive. Tutto in quel saccone, che per me era tutto fuorché un punch-ball. I messaggi disperati di Arizona. Le grida di mio padre. Il rumore del vetro che si infrangeva sul pavimento. Il silenzio urlante di mia madre. Tirai un calcio così forte che sentii un dolore lancinante su tutto il polpaccio destro che mi fece perdere l'equilibrio e cadere a terra.

"Aaaah… Mel!" gridai, ma nessuno rispose.

Mi voltai, ancora a terra, per vedere dov'era. Il primo istinto fu quello di odiarla per quello che mi aveva fatto fare e per cui, a quanto pare, non ero preparata come pensava. Mio malgrado, però, non potei soddisfare il mio desiderio perché, a prima vista, nella stanza non c'era nessuno. Mi rialzai a fatica nel tentativo di guardare meglio. Ma non mi ero sbagliata: nella stanza non c'era nessuno, eravamo rimasti solo io e la mia vita. E parecchi altri pugni e calci da tirare.


	40. Chapter 40

Passi. Passi pesanti. Stavano avvicinandosi o uscendo dalla stanza? Mi concentrai, per quanto mi riuscisse. Li sentivo sempre più vicini. Mi opposi alla volontà del mio corpo di aprire gli occhi, visto che ormai ero sveglia, piantandomi un grosso cuscino del divano sulla faccia in segno di protesta.

"Buongiorno, Robbins" disse una voce fin troppo familiare da un punto non troppo lontano della stanza "sorridi: credo tu non sappia quanto sei fortunata. La mia ragazza ha capito che giocherai sempre in un'altra squadra e non vuole buttarti fuori a calci nonostante tu sia accampata qui da settimane. Quanti hanno una fortuna simile?!"

"Vaffanculo, Karev" biascicai. Poi sentii l'odore del caffè: "Che cazzo di ore sono?"

"Bonjour finesse" commentò sghignazzando "è l'ora che tu ti alzi il tuo culetto da un milione di dollari da quel divano e vada a salvare vite"

Aveva ragione. Poi mi illuminai, e automaticamente, gettai il cuscino a terra in segno di vittoria:

"E' il mio giorno libero!" esclamai.

"Un giorno sarò primario anche io e avrò tutti questi privilegi. Vero?"

"Se i mesi in cui sono stata lontana dall'ospedale non ti sono stati sufficienti per l'impresa, si vede che prima passare sopra il mio cadavere…"

Alex in tutta risposta mi diresse una smorfia orribile, che cambiò in viva preoccupazione non appena Jo fece il suo ingresso nella stanza:

"Giorno libero? E' un'ottima notizia" mi disse facendo il suo ingresso, senza curarsi di Alex "Potrebbe essere un'ottima occasione. Se sai a cosa mi riferisco…"

Ci misi un po' a formulare qualsiasi pensiero, considerato che, appena uscita dalla doccia, era vestita solo di un asciugamano bianco. Ma prima ancora che potessi rispondere, Alex sbottò:

"Ma sei fuori di testa?! Ti sembra il modo, cazzo?"

"Alex ma cosa…"

"Non siamo da soli, Jo, c'è la Robbins. E si dà il caso che solitamente le piacciano le belle ragazze…."

Cercai di mettere le mani avanti:

"Alex calmati, non c'è niente di cui tu ti debba preoccupare…"

"Ah no?" scoppiò Karev "Pensi che non abbia visto come le guardi il culo?"

Mi veniva da ridere, ma sicuramente non potevo dargli torto. Fortunatamente Jo rise anche per me:

"Sei solo un gelosone" rispose avvicinandosi ad Alex per dargli un bacio sulla guancia con poco successo "ti assicuro che Arizona ha ben altri interessi. Ma se ti fa stare meglio, vado a vestirmi."

"Sarà meglio." tagliò corto Alex, mentre Jo tornava in camera.

"Sei una donna e sei anche il capo ma ti spacco in due se lo fai un'altra volta" bisbigliò abbastanza piano da non farsi sentire da Jo.

Non potei fare a meno di ridere, e non ci trovai una risposta più adeguata. Ancora una volta, fu Jo a salvarmi, rientrando in salotto, stavolta vestita. Molto poco, ma vestita:

"Arizona" cominciò "penso sul serio che oggi sia la giornata perfetta."

"Per cosa?" chiesi

"Lo sai per cosa…"

"Ma ho un dopo sbronza orribile addosso. E ieri sera non mi sono nemmeno struccata. Sembro un panda stanco solo con un po' più di vodka intorno…"

"Robbins, Jo ha ragione" ci interruppe Alex "non ho intenzione di sentirti lamentare un altro giorno di più. Svegliati e vatti a prendere ciò che è tuo."

"Mi stai buttando fuori da casa tua?" chiesi, non tanto perché lo pensassi, quanto per cercare di concentrare il fulcro del discorso da un'altra parte.

"No, no, no" mi rispose al suo posto Jo "io tecnicamente non vivo nemmeno qui. Cioè non ancora" disse lanciando un'occhiata eloquente ad Alex "e tu non disturbi. Avrei fatto la stessa identica cosa al posto di Alex con la mia migliore amica. Non devi farti alcun problema, solo pensare a prepararti e a fare l'unica cosa che c'è da fare. Che c'è sempre stata da fare…"

"…è arrivato il momento del mio pezzo di torta?"

"E' arrivato il momento del tuo pezzo di torta" sorrise forte Jo.

"Un secondo… quindi lei sa…" chiese Alex, a metà tra il panico e la vergogna.

In tutta risposta, Jo gli piazzò un bacio sulle labbra, e io dissi ridendo:

"Non avrei mai pensato che Alex Karev potesse essere così romantico. E ora, se volete scusarmi, ho una missione…"

"Stavolta torna vittoriosa, Robbins. E magari sobria" mi rispose Alex, che non aveva ancora digerito che io potessi conoscere il suo lato tenero. "O non tornare proprio…"

"ALEX!" sentii Jo tirargli un pugno sul braccio e Alex lamentarsi, mentre mi preparavo per quello che stavo aspettando da così tanto tempo: riprendermi Callie.

Mi ci volle decisamente troppo tempo per i miei gusti per sistemarmi, ma dopotutto la sera prima ero persino riuscita a perdere il conto dei cocktail. Avevo preso una sbronza così seria forse solo un paio di altre volte nella mia vita, la festa dei miei 21 anni e alla mia laurea. Ma non c'erano più scuse, anche da impresentabile, era arrivata l'ora. Dovevo smetterla di nascondermi, smetterla di pensare che ci fossero altri modi.

"Hai bisogno di qualcosa?" disse Jo vedendo che mi stavo avviando trafelata verso la porta.

"Un in bocca al lupo?" tentai io, in preda all'agitazione.

"Non ne avrai bisogno" rispose Jo sorridendo, ma non riuscendo a placare la mia ansia "Ok, ok, in bocca al lupo."

"Ora vado altrimenti il tuo ragazzo mi uccide" dissi, notando il ghigno di Alex che, a braccia conserte assisteva, in secondo piano e in silenzio, a tutta la scena.

"Farai meglio a sbrigarti. Non ti aspetterà per sempre." disse.

Aveva ragione. Fu così che mi fiondai giù dalle scale del loro appartamento, pensando che forse era davvero troppo tardi. Non sapevo nemmeno dove andare a cercarla. Sarebbe stata a casa sua? O avrei dovuto cercarla dalla sua amica? Sempre che fosse in città. Le probabilità erano pressoché infinite ma non mi rimase altro che tentare quella meno rischiosa, cioè presentarmi a casa della sua amica Mel sperando di trovarla lì, e in caso contrario, di estorcere alla ragazza qualche informazione.

Come avrei potuto, inoltre, presentarmi a casa sua? Mi avrebbe potuto aprire il padre, e lì avrei dovuto essere pronta a uno scatto di corsa che mi permettesse di non rimetterci le penne. Era decisamente troppo, e in una situazione già così delicata, non potevo permetterlo. Né per me, né tantomeno per lei.

Mi diressi verso la casa dell'amica di Callie, a metà tra gli ovvi dubbi che mi sorgevano a causa del fatto che era completamente sparita e mi aveva negato ogni comunicazione, e il fatto che dentro di me sapessi che quella era la cosa giusta da fare. Mentre pensavo che sicuramente doveva saperlo anche lei, misi un po' più di pressione sull'acceleratore, come se questo potesse cancellare tutte quelle settimane di silenzio.


	41. Chapter 41

"Ti odio, cazzo"

"E quindi questo sarebbe il tuo modo di ringraziarmi, Torres?" rispose Mel

"Mi fa male tutto, non riesco nemmeno a muovermi…" mi lamentai spostando la borsa del ghiaccio.

"Quello" rispose lei indicando il mio livido violaceo "di certo non è colpa mia. Ma succede" aggiunse "si cade e ci si rialza, Torres"

"A quanto pare non sono più capace di rialzarmi, allora…" commentai

"Dio solo sa quanto io odi sentire che ti piangi addosso. Non ha senso, ok?"

"Ah no?" risposi ben poco convinta

"No, non fino a che tu non hai fatto tutto quello che è in tuo potere."

Mi misi seduta sul divano con grande fatica, visto e considerato che l'unica cosa che sembrava popolare il mio corpo era l'acido lattico. Prima ancora che potessi aprire bocca, mi zittì la mia migliore amica:

"E smetti di lamentarti anche per questo. Con un po' di pratica avrai finito di soffrire, in tutti i sensi. E poi, non credo che qualcuno disdegnerebbe che ti prendessi cura del tuo culetto sodo…"

"Mel, smettila" la interruppi ancora prima che potesse ridere "non è divertente."

"Ok, ok, scusami" disse alzando le mani in segno di resa "ma sai cosa ti dico? Non posso stare qui ad ascoltarti, e tu non puoi continuare a piangerti addosso. Abbiamo già fatto questo discorso ma a quanto pare a poco è servito, e sto cominciando a pensare che i miei sforzi siano vani e dunque…"

"Dunque mi stai cacciando di casa?" dissi ancora prima di rendermene conto "Casa, cioè casa tua. Mi stai revocando l'ospitalità, o insomma, hai capito…"

Mel rimase zitta per qualche secondo con una smorfia d'incredulità sul volto che se non l'avessi conosciuta così bene avrei pensato fosse falsa. Poi ruppe il silenzio:

"Sul serio? Non posso credere tu lo abbia detto veramente."

"Detto… Cosa?"

"Tu non puoi davvero pensare che ti stia mandando via di qui."

"Io… Mel… Veramente…"

"No" mi interruppe "veramente un cazzo. Da oggi faremo a modo mio, altrimenti ti caccerò veramente via da casa mia."

Sapevo che stava solo tirando la corda perché voleva che reagissi e non avevo altra scelta:

"Ok, va bene. Sentiamo."

"Tu non puoi stare così ancora per molto, te ne rendi conto sì o no?" mi chiese fuori dai denti.

"Sì, Mel" ammisi "Sì."

"E pensi che nasconderti ti farà riavere indietro l'amore?" disse in un modo così duro, che se la domanda fosse venuta da qualcun altro mi sarei sentita ferita.

"Io… No… No."

"E cosa pensi di fare a riguardo? Non lo so, hai un piano del quale io non sono a conoscenza? Perché ti giuro che questa situazione sta mandando fuori di testa anche me."

"Un piano? Stai dicendo che dovrei tornare dai miei genitori a prendermi tutta la merda che sono pronti a tirarmi perché amo proprio quella persona?"

"Sul serio?"

"Sul serio cosa?"

"Non ci posso credere, Callie" disse Mel sorridendo "stai ancora aggirando la questione. Se esistessero delle olimpiadi tu ne saresti la campionessa, vinceresti proprio a mani basse, medaglia d'oro."

"Cosa stai cercando di dirmi, Me? Smettila di parlare per metafore." la implorai, esausta

"Dico che forse sì, dovresti affrontare i tuoi genitori, visto che sei tu che hai tirato fuori l'argomento, ti sto dando la mia opinione. Ma io stavo parlando di un'altra cosa, e grazie a dio, hai tirato in ballo pure quella nonostante tu l'abbia messa dentro una subordinata."

Capii:

"Stiamo parlando di Arizona, vero?"

"Stiamo parlando di Arizona, cazzo!"

"Quindi… Cosa suggerisci di fare?"

Pensai che sarebbe stata più prolissa, che avrebbe fatto un giro di parole lungo quanto la costa californiana, e mi avrebbe, come sempre faceva, lasciato intendere le cose da sola. Ma mi sbagliavo:

"Suggerisco che tu alzi le tue chiappe doloranti e vai a prenderti quello che ti spetta."

"Non starai mica dicendo che…"

"Non hai scuse. Conosci il suo indirizzo, il suo posto di lavoro numero uno, e il suo posto di lavoro numero due. Per tutte le altre cose esiste internet, ma dubito ti servirà molto altro, non credi?" disse quasi stesse pianificando un rapimento "e ora, senza lamentarti, alzati da questo divano, perché l'avviso di sfratto arriva in questo momento."

Non avevo altra scelta. Stringendo i denti mi alzai:

"Pensi almeno di aiutarmi a prepararmi?" chiesi speranzosa

Mel mi rispose mentre si apriva un sorriso sul suo volto:

"Per cosa sarei la tua migliore amica, sennò?"

In venti minuti, tempo di record, ero pronta. Almeno, fuori. Dentro forse non ero stata pronta mai, e Mel sembrò accorgersene.

"Senti Callie…" mi disse con un fare affabile che proprio non le si confaceva al momento "Non voglio spingerti a fare cose che non vuoi. Sul serio. E' che non sopporto di vederti così giù e…"

"Mel, non c'è niente di cui tu ti debba scusare. Hai fatto bene, credo che ne avessi bisogno."

Sembrava essersi rassicurata:

"Ok, Torres, ok. Ma non sono io quella che ha bisogno di conforto al momento. Sei pronta?"

"No, non sono pronta. Ma non cambia nulla, vero?"

"No, devi farlo. E lo sai."

"Lo so, lo so. Ma dimmi qualcosa. Dimmi che andrà tutto bene."

Mel mi abbracciò forte, ancora prima di aprire bocca. Poi mi disse:

"Non devi avere paura. Non c'è una cosa più giusta di questa, lo sappiamo entrambe. Anzi, avete perso decisamente troppo tempo e non mi stupirebbe che lei stia architettando qualcosa di simile in questo preciso momento. Sai che ridere, magari è proprio qui intorno che ti sta cercando…" sorrise

"…e poi ci cerchiamo a vicenda e nessuna delle due finisce per trovare l'altra." terminai sospirando

"Dio, per fortuna non hai l'aspirazione di diventare sceneggiatrice. Saresti pessima!" rise Mel, contagiando anche me. "Ora devi andare, sul serio."

Mi spinse verso la porta d'entrata aprendomela, e facendomi uscire, scherzando, quasi con la forza. La frazione di secondo dopo, avevamo perso completamente l'uso della parola. Lei dentro casa, io sullo stipite della porta, e una terza figura sul vialetto d'entrata. La più bella terza figura che i miei occhi avessero mai visto in vita mia.

"Arizona…"

"Callie…"

Seguirono venti secondi di silenzio interminabile, forse anche di più. Un silenzio nel quale ci scrutavamo a vicenda, come se non avessimo mai visto nulla prima d'ora, come guarite da una cecità imposta. Era così perfetta nel suo essere trafelata che non mi sentivo nemmeno in diritto di toccarla. Il vento le smuoveva i capelli lentamente e io ero incantata, esattamente come lo era lei. Con sorpresa di entrambe, fu Mel, che era rimasta ad osservare la scena a rompere il silenzio:

"Devo andare. Devo andare sul serio. E so che può sembrare una scusa, ma se lo fosse rimarrei dentro casa mia, non credete?" disse con un sorriso tutt'altro che forzato "Ciao Callie. Professoressa Robbins…"

Prima ancora che potessi ringraziarla era sparita dentro la sua auto, e poi era schizzata via. Doveva essere di fretta, pensai. Ma lo ero anche io.


	42. Chapter 42

"Dove sei stata fino ad oggi?" la domanda mi tamburellava in testa, eppure non avevo il coraggio di aprire bocca.

Le ruote macinavano chilometri tra noi e l'asfalto. Il paesaggio cambiava e la serie infinita di punti interrogativi nel mio cervello non accennava a placarsi. Non serviva nemmeno guardarla, tra l'assorto e il concentrato alla guida, come se conoscesse la strada a memoria. Dopotutto era un'ipotesi probabile, e sarebbe stata molto più di questo se solo fossi riuscita a proferir parola.

Ero riuscita a dire solo il suo nome. Forse, forse era questo: non avere l'ardire di porci accanto nessun'altra parola, quasi a non guastarne il melodioso suono. Di lei, comunque, si poteva dire lo stesso: non aveva ancora aperto bocca, se non in quella frazione di secondo davanti al portone di casa di Mel. Perché stavamo in silenzio? Non c'era forse bisogno di una spiegazione tra noi, un chiarimento sulle passate settimane? Avrei voluto fosse così, e se possibile, che durasse qualche ora. Mi sarebbe piaciuto gridarle addosso, di quelle grida che strappano i vestiti, senza lasciarla parlare, riversarle addosso quanto di orribile avevo vissuto anche per colpa sua.

Mi faceva così bene biasimarla? Non riuscivo a non pensare che se ci ritrovavamo in quella situazione era solo ed esclusivamente a causa sua. Lei mi aveva scelta come preda, lei mi aveva incastrato nella sua perfida ma perfetta trappola grazie ad un boccone succulento su cui, senza pensarci due volte, mi ero avventata. Lei aveva giocato con me finché i miei arti non si erano incastrati nel migliore dei modi dentro l'ingranaggio che aveva ideato, lei mi aveva provocata e aveva riso di me, finché la situazione non le è sfuggita di mano. Poi, lei mi aveva fatta innamorare e lei mi aveva costretta a tenerlo nascosto. Ancora, era stata lei a dettare i tempi della relazione e a portarmi a cena (nel mondo reale! Che illusione!) quando era arrivata al limite della sua capacità di controllare la questione.

Probabilmente le ero sfuggita dalle mani, in tutto e per tutto. Specialmente per il fatto che non avevo ceduto minimamente ai suoi tentativi di cercarmi così insistentemente come aveva fatto negli ultimi tempi. Cosa si aspettava da me? Avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima, cosa doveva fare. Come forse la ragione per cui io avevo deciso di allontanarmi.

Per quanto mi sforzassi di ucciderla verbalmente nella mia testa, dalla mia bocca non usciva niente. Sapevo forse che non era mai stato un gioco ma, masochisticamente, mi faceva meglio pensare il contrario. Cosa sarebbe stato di noi se davvero le mie illazioni fossero state vere? Nient'altro che cenere al vento. E invece sedevo nel sedile anteriore destro della sua auto, e non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi una regina. Ma qual era il mio regno, se non la sua pelle tra il mento e il seno? Quale altro centro di potere, se non le sue scapole?

Non era più chiaro chi avesse il controllo di quella relazione che ci aveva portate a scoprire così tanti centimetri di noi, forse più di quanti, in partenza, fossimo disponibili a svelare. Mi sentivo di aver vinto, per una volta, durante quel viaggio verso una destinazione ignota. L'ennesima, con Arizona. Il copione non cambiava ma forse ciò che cambiava eravamo noi. Non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi dove ci avrebbe portate quell'autostrada che sembrava infinita, quel timido sole invernale che cercava invano di sciogliere i ghiacci eterni di un tempo ormai dimenticato, e forse mai esistito. Eppure eravamo ancora lì, insieme, come se non ci fosse un posto migliore dove stare. E, succedeva sempre, come se avessimo cancellato tutto il resto della carta geografica.

Nemmeno Arizona parlava ed era una fortuna, non solo perché se avesse rotto il silenzio non avrei saputo ascoltarla nell'immediato, immersa com'ero nei miei vagheggi, ma soprattutto perché mi faceva supporre, non senza speranza, che anche lei stesse percorrendo gli stessi binari sui quali viaggiavo io con la mia mente. Questo pensiero mi rassicurò, e sentii il mio corpo scaldarsi come in un'abbraccio. All'improvviso, sentii il suo viso girarsi verso di me, e inconsciamente il mio corpo imitò il suo movimento. Sul suo volto si aperse un sorriso che, sorpresa come una bambina, non aspettavo per niente. Aveva forse sentito cosa stavo pensando? A volte mi chiedevo se sapesse leggermi nella mente. Quel dubbio era capace tanto di spaventarmi quanto di rassicurarmi. Come tutta, tutta la nostra storia.

Intanto eravamo uscite già dall'autostrada e avevamo imboccato una strada che si snodava lunga in mezzo a un fittissimo bosco, in un modo a metà tra un pugnale che fende le carni e un corso d'acqua che si fa spazio tra le rocce. Non avevo mai visto niente di simile in vita mia, eppure lo stupore che provavo non era di occhi vergini quanto di una specie di déjà-vu. Com'era possibile che mi paresse di aver già percorso quella strada, quegli alberi e quel cielo? Anche l'auto di Arizona non era un particolare da meno. Mi pareva di aver fatto esattamente quel percorso con lo stesso mezzo di trasporto. L'unica cosa che non ricordavo era la compagnia: ero con lei, o ero con qualcun altro? O forse ero da sola?

"Scusa" mi parve di sentirle dire dopo aver girato con una manovra decisamente violenta per una stradina secondaria che solo per pochi metri era asfaltata. In effetti, nonostante avessi la cintura, avevo subito un certo sbalzo in avanti verso il parabrezza. Probabilmente si era dimenticata che avrebbe dovuto proprio girare lì, in quel punto, a quel preciso chilometro della strada che mi pareva di conoscere.

Con mia sorpresa e sollievo, la stradina che stavamo percorrendo mi era totalmente sconosciuta, a differenza del resto del tragitto (a cui comunque non avrei saputo in ogni caso dare un nome). In ogni caso, non era di molto differente dal resto del paesaggio, con l'unica aggiunta di più alberi più boscaglia e più terriccio. Nessuno avrebbe potuto asfaltarla, anche volendo. Le radici degli alberi se lo sarebbero mangiato, inesorabilmente, e ci avrebbero costruito svariati livelli di vegetazione sopra, nei secoli, quasi a voler dimenticare che, in un tempo passato, qualcuno aveva provato a violentare quell'ecosistema. Mi sentivo una privilegiata a poter, per un secondo, farne parte, anche se non potevo fare a meno di pensare che sarebbe stato meglio percorrere il sentiero a piedi, sia per l'auto che per il bosco stesso. Proprio mentre riflettevo a riguardo, il rumore improvviso del freno a mano mi fece sobbalzare:

"Siamo arrivate."


	43. Chapter 43

Il bosco si faceva sempre più fitto sotto e sopra i nostri passi. Avrei voluto chiederle dove mi stava portando ma non avrei osato rompere il silenzio per niente al mondo. Anche se non mi piaceva ammetterlo, in fondo di lei mi fidavo nonostante il totale mistero. Più che altro non mi rimanevano molte alternative, non avevo la minima idea di dove fossimo e nemmeno il telefono aveva campo. La cosa che mi spaventava di più, era la mia totale assenza di paura.

"Ancora pochi minuti e siamo arrivate" mi interruppe il flusso dei pensieri "sei stanca?"

"No, no" dissi annaspando leggermente "solo, non sono abituata a camminare in mezzo a rovi, sterpaglie e radici…"

"Tranquilla" disse accennando una risata "vedrai che ne varrà la pena. Te lo prometto."

Non poteva saperlo, ma il dubbio che non ne valesse la pena non mi aveva mai nemmeno lontanamente sfiorata.

"Ecco, guarda, ci siamo…"

Non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di una parola in più. Forse quelle che aveva detto erano anche troppe. La promessa era stata mantenuta, avevamo camminato solo per qualche minuto in più. Mi maledii mentalmente per averle fatto pensare che volessi fermarmi poco prima dell'arrivo: sarebbe stata una delle scelte più stupide della mia vita.

Davanti a noi il bosco si apriva come se madre natura lo avesse tagliato con un machete gigante, pensando: "ho creato il sole è fatto per illuminare queste centinaia di metri". Ed effettivamente non le si poteva dare torto: la luce di mezzogiorno risplendeva sulla superficie di un lago quasi trasparente, e faceva rilucere la linea tra acqua e cielo come uno specchio. Il paesaggio era così maestoso che non potevo far altro che chiedermi come potessimo essere le sole in quel luogo chiaramente plasmato dal divino. Poi mi accorsi che la superficie del lago era così ferma per il più ovvio dei motivi: era ghiacciato. Nonostante il sole cercasse debolmente di penetrarla, la coltre di ghiaccio che separava il lago e il cielo non aveva per nulla accennato a rompersi. Frenai l'impulso infantile di lanciarci sopra una pietra pesante solo per il gusto di sentirne lo "splash" fare eco in tutto il bosco: dopotutto non avevo il minimo diritto di rovinare quell'atmosfera.

"Allora, avevo ragione o no?" mi chiese Arizona con un sorriso da guancia a guancia

"Avevi molto, molto più che ragione" le risposi

"E' un peccato che non possiamo stare qui a lungo, fa troppo freddo…" rifletté "Ma nonostante tutto volevo lo vedessi lo stesso."

Così dicendo, senza nessun preavviso, si sdraiò per terra, con la testa così vicino alla riva del lago che lo specchio di ghiaccio e i suoi capelli biondi sembravano fondersi in una cosa sola sotto la luce del sole invernale.

"Che fai, non vieni?" mi interruppe di nuovo, stavolta mentre contemplavo lei diventare parte della natura (o forse lo era sempre stata?).

Sicuramente non potevo spiegarle cosa mi passava per la testa, e mi limitai ad ubbidirle. Non fu difficile stendermici accanto, imitando la sua posizione. Non appena alzai gli occhi al cielo capii perfettamente perché aveva scelto quel punto per sistemarsi distesa, alla riva del lago.

"Non c'è bisogno di parole, vero?" mi chiese senza guardarmi, non distogliendo gli occhi dall'alto.

"E' bellissimo…" fu l'unica cosa che fui capace di rispondere, non sapendo bene se mi stessi riferendo al paesaggio, a lei, o a un certo composto alchemica tra i due.

Quel che era certo, era che non poteva scegliere un luogo migliore per farci riconnettere - poiché dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, ero sicura che la sua intenzione fosse quella. Aveva finalmente capito di cosa avevo bisogno? Non delle chiamate, dei messaggi e delle email. Avevo bisogno di questo, e ce l'avevo sempre avuto. Specialmente da quella sera al ristorante…

"Scusami" disse, quasi riferendosi al bosco, al lago e al cielo per aver interrotto il silenzio senza averne il diritto.

Forse si aspettava che le rispondessi, ma non feci altro che voltarmi leggermente verso di lei. Fece lo stesso, e notai che nel suo volto si leggeva benissimo: si aspettava che parlassi, e che evitassi il contatto col suo sguardo. Ma non avevo intenzione di demordere, volevo davvero sapere cosa pensava e cosa aveva da dire. Così, non le rimase altra scelta che proseguire:

"Non mi sento autorizzata a rompere il silenzio di questo posto magnifico con le mie parole umane, troppo umane" cominciò "ma sento di non poterlo trattenere oltre. Se ti ho portato via con me, all'improvviso, è perché ho capito che il modo in cui ti sono stata addosso negli ultimi tempi non ti avrebbe fatta stare meglio. Il signore fuori dal ristorante era tuo padre, vero? L'ho immaginato. Potrei raccontarti cosa è successo dopo, a casa tua, senza averne mai parlato con te. Te lo leggo negli occhi. So che le rose non avranno aiutato, e ti chiedo scusa anche per questo. Non è stato difficile trovarti dalla tua migliore amica: dopotutto come avresti potuto sopportare di stare a casa tua dopo quello che avevi passato quella notte per colpa mia? Avrei dovuto pensarci prima, e venire a cercarti ancora molte settimane fa. E invece ho perseverato nell'errore, chiedendomi solo perché non volevi rispondermi" fece una pausa "ma ho capito anche questo. Devo essere diversa. Dobbiamo essere diverse, insieme. Ho messo pesi in più alla nostra storia, altri oltre quelli che già abbiamo addosso… anzi, hai tu addosso per colpa mia, tipo la totale clandestinità in cui dobbiamo viverci, o quasi."

Sentii un brivido percorrermi la schiena. Quel tipo di brivido che non mi era mancato per nulla, in quelle settimane lontana da lei. Feci del mio meglio per nasconderlo, e sembrò non accorgersene. Così continuò:

"Conosco molto bene questo posto. Ci venivo sempre con i miei genitori e mio fratello. E' come se l'avessimo scoperto noi, prima di tutti gli altri. Sembra assurdo, eh? Non ci sono tende, non ci sono barche, non c'è niente. In pochi lo conoscono, forse nessuno prima di noi. E sai perché?"

"E' troppo difficile arrivarci…" dissi, quasi con una punta di ironia

"Esatto. Ma è anche per questo che a me piace così tanto. Mi ricorda che c'è sempre qualcos'altro al di là degli alberi, e delle cose della vita che crediamo di conoscere. Mi conferma sempre che si può evadere, che a volte si deve scappare. Ma non scappare da noi stessi, scappare con noi stessi, in un luogo che ci ricarichi le batterie. Ogni volta che vengo, mi si schiariscono le idee su qualsiasi cosa. Anche sulle cose che mi piacerebbe non capire e preferirei bypassare. Ma finalmente ci sei tu, e spero tu possa accettare le mie scuse, e non solo perché ti ho portata in un luogo così speciale ed importante per me. Questo posto è un segreto, capisci? Finalmente ci siamo noi, e un segreto che ho voluto condividere solo con te."

"Perché?" chiesi, prima ancora di poter frenare la lingua.

Un breve susseguirsi di crepitii leggeri ruppe il nostro attimo di silenzio e, per un attimo, il filo della conversazione: un raggio di sole più forte degli altri aveva rotto la tela di ghiaccio che ricopriva il lago. Una frazione di secondo dopo, guardai Arizona e le vidi gli occhi farsi, all'improvviso, di un colore più acceso, come se ci fosse un cono di luce chiara dietro le mie spalle ad illuminarli:

"Perché ti amo."


End file.
